Alone forever, forever is over
by the devil's angelxx
Summary: Bella isn't a vampire, werewolf, shape shifter nor human. When she moves to Forks Washington, she meets the Cullen's. How will they react to another immortal in Forks? And how does she know the Volturi...And how would this put Alice's life on the line?
1. New girl

This is my new and first story I will post on fanfic! Please please review my stories! I PROMISE I will finish all the story's I post on fanfic! (I have most of the story already typed out on my laptop) I'm always open to suggestions for all my stories. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters, SM does ): I only own the characters that I made up and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1** **New girl**

**Edward's POV**

Another city, another home. Just another story to tell the humans who seemed genuinely interested in my families lives, but worse than that, we ended up here, at _another_ school. _Ugh, how I hated school_. I've memorized. And not to mention that _all_ the delicious scents of the humans around you doesn't make you feel any better about attending. I hated being a vampire. Never being able to eat food, or go out in the sunlight, or have any friends or, even age. My entire family feels the same way, but it's been harder for me to adjust to this life. Only because I don't have a significant other I can share the experience with. The rest of my family had their 'other halves' as they say. I was always alone, _listening_ to the thoughts of my families love for one another. Esme worries about me. Well, my whole family does really, but Esme's thoughts are the worst. She cares too much.

I was making my way down the stairs, one step at a time. Moving slowly. . . even for a vampire. My family was waiting for me, patient as ever.

"Hurry up Edward, or we are all going to be late for school!" Alice yelled anxiously.

She was always the hyper type. She got so excited over petty, ridiculous things. Like school. I never understood why she was excited for school. It wasn't like we talk to anyone but each other. I sighed internally, fighting the urge to groan at Alice's excitement.

We said our 'Goodbyes' to Carlisle and Esme and made our way towards the garage.

_What's wrong Edward?_ Jasper directed his thoughts towards me. Of course he'd feel my sadness.

"I just don't want to go to school is all" I lied effortlessly.

Yes, I wasn't as excited about school as Alice was, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me. I didn't want my family to worry about me even more then they already were. Jasper gave me a look that said 'he didn't believe me' but he nicely, didn't push it. Me, Jasper and Alice took my Volvo and Emmett and Rose took her BMW.

When we got to school, I heard every body's thoughts had centered around the new girl that was scheduled to come today. The girls here were excited about getting another girl to talk _gossip_ with. Apparently she _lives_ alone, but she had _lived_ in New York. The guys were fantasizing about what she would look like and falling in love with her without even _knowing_ her. The littlest things could get these kids going crazy. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

At least people's eyes wouldn't be on us for a day.

"There's going to be a new student today." I told my family once we got out of the car.

"Oh, so that's what all the talk is about. I feel bad for her." Jasper said. I nodded, agreeing with him.

Suddenly a Red Ferrari 458-Italia entered the parking lot. Rose was immediately jealous of the car. Furious actually, that she had yet to own a car like that. Then a beautiful stranger stepped out of the car. She had brown, wavy hair that ran down her mid back, almost creating a halo above her head. Her dark brown eyes matched, but they purposefully threw you off with their blue tint. She had pale skin, nothing like the skin compared to the Forks residents. And her body matched everything else about her. . . Beautiful. She was petite, I would've said at least three inches taller than Alice. She turned and looked at us.

And I lost myself in her eyes. Tearing my eyes away, not wanting to gawk at her, I glanced at her perfect pink lips instead, that were now being bitten by the top row of her teeth. I inwardly groaned again, suppressing the urge I had, to know what those soft pink petals would feel against my granite ones. She was the definition of perfect.

I was shocked, not once in my long years of immortality had I felt so much. . . attraction to another person. A_ human _at that. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the image of the girl, and the way my body reacted to her so... protectively.

I needed to leave. I had to leave before i do something stupid.

"Wow! New girl's got a hot ride!" Emmett admired. Rose, feeling jealousy of the new girl already, smacked him upside his head.

"Yeah well I will see you guys at lunch." I walked away without even a good-bye. I took a deep breath and tried to erase the picture of the angel out of my head.

* * *

How did you guys like it? please review I would love to read what you guys have to say! I will update Christmas Eve...which is tomorrow (only if I get reviews) or after Christmas!


	2. Golden eyes

Ok so I said I wasn't going to update until next week, but hay its Christmas Eve and this is my present to you guys! Love the comments and please if you read my story you could leave a review even if it just says 'nice' or ':)' or just to say hi to me! This one is in Bella's POV and just a warning throughout the story I will change POV's to other characters. If you ever want a specific POV from a character that you want then just E-mail me or leave it in a review! Ok so I'm going to let you read but not before the disclaimer!

Me: OMG! Santa!

Santa: and what would you like for Christmas?

ME: Twilight and Edward Cullen!

Santa: sorry there is only 1 twilight and Edward Cullen and they already belong to SM.

ME: Grrr!

* * *

**Chapter 2** **Golden Eyes**

**Bella's POV**

There's no part of me in this world, and there never would be.

I have no idea what I am doing anymore these days. You'd probably think I'm a human, but your assumption is wrong. Well then, you must believe I'm a vampire. Wrong again, and don't even think I'm one of werewolves everyone is always raving about. I'm not that either, and I've never wished to be any one of those monsters either, they're the reason that my kind has had so many problems.

I'm not a vampire, a werewolf, nor am I human. But if you'd like to know, I'm a fairy.

And no, I'm not one of those, happy, glittery, doing-good-for-the-world fairies you've seen on T.V. or in movies. You know, the kind that have that obnoxiously weird hair color, and wear outfits that glitter more than a Princesses tiara. The ones that are super tiny, and would save a wilting flower from doom any day of their lives. We're not like them, and never will be. Ever.

I live in Zenonia with the rest of my kind. What we do is, protect other mythical creatures from harm and keep our supernatural world a secret. Our kind also has gifts like legends have claimed vampires to have as well. My gifts are pretty sweet, I have a mental shield that I can use to protect myself, and others, and can read minds. Pretty useful I'd say. I can block myself against others mind tricks, while stealing away heir power, so I can use it myself. Also, every fairy can control one certain element, I just so happen to control water, which happens to be the reason behind my blue wings, and the blue tint my eyes carry every so often.

Our kind has been around longer then any other mythical creature imaginable. Vampires don't know about us, except the leaders of the vampire world; The Volturi. That story will be told another time though, and werewolves and the mermaids under the sea have heard of our legends as well.

I'm not in Zenonia anymore. I'm on the planet Earth at the moment because, our Fairy Leader sent my Coven and myself here. We like to call our covens families because we act like a family unless two mates are in your coven but we are all brother and sisters. My coven is home to Jacinda, Nina, Gale, and Peter and myself of course. Jacinda can telaport anywhere she wants, at any time and she controls the element fire. Nina can turn herself, objects, and other people invisible at the same time and she controls the element wind. Gale can send messages to your head and create illusions, he also controls the element fire. Peter can change appearances and controls the element Earth. We are here to keep an eye on things, just as we have ever ten to twelve years or so. There has been fights and multiple times the Immortal secret almost gotten released to the humans. They picked us to do the job because of our gifts. I'm not really excited for the mission. Our Zenonia leaders have always tried to keep us busy. I don't like to follow the rules, some have even said I'm rebellious and sneaky.

But I just want to be free and not have to worry about anything. They think this job would be good for me, to respect the rules. They have asked us to move here for a while and pretend to be human and keep an eye on things. My coven has been separated all over the world. It's hard for all of us to be apart, especially for Peter and Nina who are together.

I have decided to move to Forks, Washington. I'm starting school for the first time today. I sure as hell didn't want to go to a school and pretend to be something I wasn't. Human. And especially since I'm starting school in the middle of the semester.

I walked down the stairs to grab my bag, but before I left I caught my reflection in the mirror. I saw my dark, brown hair wave into curls down my back. So bland, I thought to myself. My Pale skin that was as hard as granite didn't even seem ordinary. It also looked dull, and bland. My waist was always small, the curves any normal fairy had been given. I was wearing my favorite pair of black skinny jeans with my tank top, then pulled on a gray sweater and white flats. Back in Zenonia everybody said I had been extraordinarily pretty, even for a fairy. I tended to disagree. I did have my share of admirers though, and ex boyfriends. But I had never, truly, fallen for any of the guys I had committed myself to. Our love had never felt right to me. My longest relationship had only lasted a mere four years. I honestly believed that finding my soul mate was going to be near, next to impossible.

I grabbed my phone and keys, and left my house. I drove to school in my red, Ferrari F430. I loved my car, so, so much.

Once I got to school, I could hear the thoughts of the humans who now surrounded me.

"Whoa." Someone whispered. "Who's the new girl?"

"Ugh!" A girl groaned from the crowed."She hasn't even been here five minutes, and Mike's already drooling over her. I hate that bitch! She isn't even pretty!"

If only she knew, I wasn't interested. Nor, would I ever be.

_I bet I could get her to be my girlfriend by the end of the day_. A hormonal guy thought.

_She's hot!_ Another young boy sighed to himself.

"Damn! Look at that body!" One cat-called from a group of teenagers in the parking lot.

I stopped listening to their thoughts, and I took a deep breath. That's when the smell hit me. Vampire. I turned around and saw five of them, anxiously staring at me. One had brown curly hair and was huge and had an arm around a beautiful blond girl with golden hair and a stunning body. The guy next to her was also blond but his was more like a honey blond. He was also muscular but less than the other guy. He was holding hands with a small, almost pixie-like girl with brown spiky hair. The guy next to her had beautiful bronze hair and was a little less muscular then the other two. He was gorgeous though! But there was something different about these vampires then others that I have seen.

But what? I studied them closer. It was their eyes! They weren't red, but golden. That meant they don't drink humans, but animals instead. I had been raised to believe that all vampires drank human blood. But apparently there were still ones that didn't.

I looked away, not wanting to stare any longer and locked my car. I turned on my heel, walking to the office to retrieve my things.

"Hello dear, how can I help you this morning?"

"Hi. Um, I'm Isabella Brandon. Its my first day." I muttered to the lady at the front office, Ms. Cope apparently was her name.

"Okay. Just hold on one minute dear." She left me standing at her desk, as she walked to another room.

_Jeez, the new student Isabella sure does look just like Dr. Cullen's kids! I wonder if their related at all._ She thought frantically. Wait. What? Who in the world were the Cullen's? I wonder if they were…

"Here is your schedule, and a map of the school. Make sure all your teachers sign this note and turn it in at the end of the day." Her words brought me back to the now.

I nodded and said good-bye and headed to the locker I had now been assigned.

I just hope this year went by fast. I needed to leave soon and get back to were I belonged. Zenonia.

* * *

I feel like I left it at a weird spot, but I had to leave it like that because next chapter its Bella's fist day at school with the Cullen's. This chapter is longer then the first and they will be getting longer once the story picks up speed (and by that I mean more drama) so I hope you liked it. I know it boring but give it some time for the story to unfold. Bella is OOC in this story, more outgoing, less shy, and has a good fashion sense.

I'm probably going to put a second chapter of my other story tomorrow and update this story on…Tuesday or Wednesday, Thursday? It all depends on how many reviews I get!


	3. ordinary school day, or not?

**Ok this is chapter 3. I wasn't every happy with the very little reviews I have been getting, that's why I posted till Friday to see if I could get more. I don't want to say, 'I have to have a certain number of reviewers for the next chapter.' So please review! I don't know if I'm doing a good job so please tell me if I am.**

**Disclaimer: I said it before and I say it again, SM owns Twilight, not me!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3** **ordinary school day, or not?**

**Bella's POV**

Once I got to my assigned locker, I checked my schedule.

1st hour English; Mr. Davis

2nd hour math; Mr. lanner

3rd hour history; Mr. falls

4th hour art; Ms. Yorkie

Lunch

5th hour, biology; Mr. Banner

6th free period

7th hour gym; Ms. Miller

My schedule was pretty bland, not to mention basic. I got my things for my English class and headed towards that direction. When I walked in, I scanned my eyes across each and every seat in the room, looking for who I hoped wasn't in this class as well. My eyes came up empty, except for the innocent humans that laughed, and smiled to each one another. _Thank God! _I sighed. Being more relaxed then before, I made my way up to the teachers desk..

"Hi. Um. . . I'm Isabella Brandon but I go by Bella. I'm the new student." I said hesitantly. Mr. Davis looked up at me, smiled shyly, and signed my slip and told me where to sit down.

I made my way to my seat, only to find an excited blond boy sitting in the seat next to me..

"Hi! My name is Mike. Mike Newton. You most be Isabella." he said as I proceeded to sit down. He smiled at me, trying to act all cool. I stifled a laugh.

"Hi" I mumbled. "I go by the name Bella." I put emphasis on the 'B'.

Truth was, yes I kinda acted like a bitch, but I wasn't looking for friends here. I was here to just do what I was told and leave without the sadness of losing a friend. Was that so hard to understand?

"Oh! That's cool! Would you want to come to the mall with me and my friends sometime? Get to know some people." He asked, hoping I'd say yes.

"No. I cant." I lied.

"Oh." His smile turned down. "Maybe next time then. Do you want to sit with us during lunch?" He asked, hopeful, again. _God! Couldn't this guy take a hint? I didn't want to be near him, or his friends!_

"No-" I said, gritting my teeth.

Just then, the teacher started class. I tried paying attention, but Mike kept staring at me. More then twice I wanted to yell at him _to take a picture it lasts longer_! But I didn't need more attention on me then there all ready was.

My next class was the same, the only difference was this time, his name was _Tyler. _At the end of math, a girl with light brown, curly hair walked up to me.

"Hi! My name's Jessica."

I remembered her. Though she didn't know it, she was the one that had called me a bitch earlier!

"Hi. I'm Bella," I sneered. "But you probably already knew that." She laughed, as if I had told some sort of joke. .

"We should get together and do something sometime." She insisted.

_We should get together so I can _kill_ you sometime_, I thought to myself

I didn't need to read her mind to know that she didn't want to be my friend. She wanted the gossip on me. Who I was, where I came from, maybe even the status of my virginity. She wanted to know all of it.

I didn't even answer her. I walked passed her and headed to my next class. History.

When I walked in class I noticed two of the guys from the Vampire coven. The honey blond and the curly brown ones. But I ignored them, and walked up to the teacher, but I could feel their stares on my back.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Brandon but I go by Bella. I'm new." I felt like I had repeated this sentence over nearly a hundred times already!

I was getting tired of saying this to everybody.

"Okay Bella." He smiled when he used my nickname, here is your history book and you can go sit next to. . . ." He hesitated.

_Please don't say them, please don't say them._

"Jasper Cullen." _Shit._

With my luck today, I saw the only one with honey blond hair raise his hand up slightly. I sighed and walked to my seat. When I sat down, I checked their aura to see if they had any gifts. The big one with brown hair didn't have anything extraordinary, but his extra strength. Jasper had his empathy. But I could see that he was confused by my presence. Then the fan blew my sent to Jasper and the curly-brown-haired one. They stiffened, and stared wide eyed at me. I ignored them, and doodled in my notes while the teacher talked to the class. I heard Jasper talk to Emmett so quietly that no other human in the class could hear.

Good thing I'm not human.

"Emmett did you smell that?" Jasper whispered.

"Yeah! Girl's got a sweet smell, but the weird thing is it doesn't make my throat hurt. You?"

"No, and look at her skin closely. From a human it just looks pale but closer it looks identical to ours."

I saw Emmett look at me. Their stares were getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah, dude! We should tell everyone else about this, it's weird. I'm going to introduce myself. She's probably afraid of us with the stares and all."

Ha! They think I'm afraid of them! How much Gale and Peter would have laughed if they were here. When the bell rang all the humans hurried out the door, leaving me and the Cullen's and a couple of students that were getting their things together. I got my things and turned to walk out when the guy with curly brown hair, Emmett, stopped me. _Oh great! What does he want! _I thought to myself.

"Hi the name is Emmett Cullen."

Jasper was next to him and rolled his eyes at his attempt to act all cool.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Can you get out of my way, I'm going to be late to class." I sneered.

He smiled but ignored the question and stuck his hand out for me to shake. Jasper and I saw what he was doing. He wanted to feel my skin.

I didn't want to disappoint him, so I smiled deviously and shook his hand. He had a confused look on his face, but took his hand back. Jasper smiled and said,

"My name's Jasper."

He also stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it and said 'bye' and walked to my next class, but before I left I also saw the same confused look in his face.

My next class before lunch was art. It was okay, except that one of the Cullen's, the pixie one to be exact kept staring at me and she looked curious almost like she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut, and just gave me strange looks all throughout class. Great. Mmm, by the look of her aura she can see the future. Interesting. I have never heard of a psychic, so I was curious about how her visions worked, but she looked so familiar. Like I had met her before. She kinda looked like…

**_RRIINNGG!_**

I almost jumped at the sound. I could hear some people behind me giggling. Stupid bell. I didn't think I would ever get used to that horrible noise. I grabbed my things without even looking back at the Cullen that was burning holes in my back. I walked out shaking my head. _It couldn't be her! No, she's dead! _

_Killed.

* * *

_

**Oooo, cliffy! I loved how this ended I didn't even think it was going to end like that! So please just take the time to review! I will update on this story the first Friday or Saturday of January! I will update my other story on Saturday. Have a FANTASTC new year!**


	4. option 3

Well I don't have a lot to say...(yet)

Hope you like! Please review! thanks. and thank you to my wonderful Beta (XintoxicatedxbyxTwilightX) Ashley!

I don't own twilight only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 4 ****option 3**

**Bella's POV **

I knew that the Cullen family had probably talked about me during their lunch hour. I had no idea what I was going to do about them, or _myself_ for that matter. I spent nearly my entire lunch hour outside, in the forest, just thinking about the rest of my coven and how much I truly did miss them. For a moment, I wished there were some way to communicate, I would have loved to hear about the things they had been up to since my departure.

Before I knew it, I was already headed home. The day though, had seemed to drag on longer then usual. I pulled up to the house I was staying at, locking my car doors, I headed towards the porch, and inside were I'd find warmth, and possibly some food. The house was small, but I was the only one living in it, so It didn't matter much. I sighed, before dragging my feet along the steps of the stairs to were I'd find the safety of my room. I sat on my mattress, and set my English book on my knees. I hoped I could at least do homework like any other _normal_ kid that attended Forks High School. But soon after, I gave up on it all together.

I reached for my desk, and grabbed my Ipod, and layed my head down, hoping to drown out the memories of today's past events. I had only three options that I had taken hours to come up with.

One. I could tell the leaders of the Fairy world about my problem and they would possibly move me to another location.

Two, I could simply kill them and fake all of their deaths, so the humans wouldn't be worried.

And three, I could suck it up and deal with it. I tended to side with this idea, even though I knew the risks it had. The vampires could find out about me, and _I _could end up being the one killed.

**Edward's POV**

The day went on like any other day. But the new student, Bella as she told people through out her morning, wouldn't leave my mind. The more I thought about her the more I wanted to know about her. But that can't happen because she is a human, and I am not. The bell rang and I walked to the cafeteria to find my family there, not really talking. So I decided to see what they were thinking about.

_I look good! But after lunch I'm going to touch up my makeup. I wonder if Alice has my favorite lipstick in her locker… _Rosalie.

Normal Rosalie. But the weird thing was that once Emmett, Jasper and Alice saw me coming the were blocking there thoughts from me.

"Hi Edward!"

Alice was as Happy and cheerful as always, but there was something a little off about her smile and there was frustration and confusion in her eyes. She gave me her I-know-something-you-don't smile.

"Hey Alice. Why are you guys blocking me? Did something happen?"

Before they could say anything Bella walked in the cafeteria. She looked even more beautiful if that were possible. I felt myself staring at her and I looked at my family to see Rose still thinking about her self but Alice, Emmett and Jasper were watching Bella's every move with curiosity like it was the first time they have seen her. She paid for her water and left the cafeteria. I listened to her footsteps and could hear her going to her locker and went outside. I was confused it was too cold for a human to be outside in this weather. I look back at my family's faces to see the same confused expression.

"Where did she go?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know I still can't see her." Alice said in a frustrated voice.

"What were you guys thinking about earlier?" I asked thinking back before Bella walked in.

"It was about Bella. I don't think she's all that human as she looks to be." Jasper answered me.

Not human? Well she isn't a vampire and definitely not werewolf. What else could she be?

"What? That doesn't make sense Jasper." Rosalie spoke my thoughts.

"Have you smelled her sent, rose? It smells really sweet and flowery, but the weird thing is it didn't make me want to drink her. It had no effect on me." We all sat there pondering his words.

"Well maybe she could just not be tasty to us, Jasper. That doesn't mean she isn't human." She said matter-of-fact in her voice.

"Not just that, Rose. Her skin is colder then a regular human, but not as cold as ours. If you look closely at her skin its as sturdy as ours!"

"And when we shacked her hand it left as ours too! It was just warmer and softer but not by much." Emmett added after Jasper.

"Well were just have to watch and see. Probably talk to Carlisle about this then we will decide something." Alice said frustration lingers still in her eyes.

The bell rang and I got up after saying bye to my family and walked to my next class. Biology. I was one of the first ones there. I sat in my seat in the back the class. I was so lost in my thoughts until I felt somebody coming over to were I sat. I look up to find Bella coming over to sit next to me.

She sat down gracefully and took out a piece of paper. I watched her every move. The way her hands move, the way she breathes and how her hair falls on her back like a waterfall. But I didn't stare at her like an idiot because of what Emmett and Jasper said at lunch but because I was fascinated and drawn to her. It was hard to focus in class with an angel like her sitting next to me and when the bell rang she got up without another word and walked out. I walked out and went to my locker. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to touch her soft skin. But I couldn't say anything, as if the words were trapped inside my throat. As if I was under a spell.

* * *

**Ok guys I have some announcements to make so listen up!**

1. I'm soooo happy I'm getting more reviews! Keep up the good work and please review even the smallest of reviews make me happy!

2. My winter break is over so I'm back at school and I wont be able to say the exact day that I will post, so I put up a poll on my profile to see what day you want me to post chapters. Please check it out!

3. One of my friends, Mandy, is a amazing writer and has a youtube account and she posts twilight story's (like fanfiction) and I would love if you could go and visit her account! She has 3 story's;

A twilight story- Complete

A twilight story: season 2- Complete

Camp nightlight- Complete

Camp nightlight: season 2- in progress

Bella the vampire slayer- in progress

And she has another story called, is it meant to be, but that story is a spinoff of a twilight story.

Here is the link to her youtube account:

/user/TwilightEpisodes

If you want to find out what the story is about first, before you read then leave it in a review and I will respond with a summary or you can E-mail me.

(That was a lot of stuff I had to say! if you have a question let me know! I will probably post Thursday or Wednesday.)

see ya guys!


	5. looking in the future

Ok so I posted this chapter early because we got a snow day yesterday and TODAY again! So I was in a good mood and I was happy with my reviews for my last chapter so I posted the next one.

I got a Beta! Her name is, XintoxicatedxbyxTwilightX AKA Ashley. Fantastic writer, fantastic Beta!

**I don't own twilight, I don't own twilight, I don't own twilight! (That better be worth 3 chapters of 'I don't own twilight' disclaimers!) Anyways hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 ****looking in the future**

**Edward's POV**

The last two classes I had, past by in a blur. I hadn't payed much attention in either of them, but it wasn't like I was missing anything. I'd taken High School how many times now? I felt as if I had the classes ingrained into my memory for good. When the final bell rang, I met my family in the usual spot. In the parking lot, they all stood next to their cars, talking in low voices.

"Hey." I mumbled as I approached them.

"What's up Eddie?" Emmett laughed as he playfully punched my arm. I glowered at him, a deep growl emanating from my chest. He only laughed harder.

"C'mon, lets go." Alice said with a smile on her face, but I could see that there was something in her eyes. Curiosity maybe?

The way home was quiet, with the exception of Emmett trying to lighten the mood. None of us laughed, and Rosalie took it upon herself to whack him upside the head. Carlisle and Esme waited for us in the living room. Alice had called them in advance.

_I hope things went well for them today _Esme thought lightly.

_Why would Alice have called to make sure I'd be home? Emmett better not of. . ._ Carlisle trailed off when he saw me shake my head.

"What's going on Alice? Did something happen at school?" Carlisle asked once we were all in attendance..

"Nothing big," Alice sighed. "Carlisle, there's a new girl at school." Alice said.

Before Carlisle could speak Jasper cut in.

"We think there is something different about her." He said, putting a protective arm around Alice.

"What do you mean different? As in, you don't think shes. . . human?" Esme asked, concerned.

"I don't know how to explain it. She has a heart beat, she looks completely normal but. . ." Jasper trailed off. "She has vampire traits.

"How so?" Carlisle asked, he looked truly fascinated.

"Her scent. It doesn't bother any of us. Not even Jasper." I cut in. Everyone took a knowing glance his way. It was no secret Jasper had a harder time with blood than the rest of us did.

Carlisle pondered this for a moment. Truly confused. But his thoughts were the same Rosalie's had been during lunch.

"Not just that, Carlisle. Her skin is colder than a humans, but barley warmer than ours. It even looks like granite, rock solid!" Jasper spoke.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Carlisle shook his head, trying to understand it. "Keep your distance. Don't socialize yourselves with her till I can settle this. I'll do some research."

We all nodded our heads except for Alice, who seemed to be deep in thought. I tried to read her mind but she blocked me out and glared at me.

"Alice, honey what are you thinking about." Jasper felt her confusion and wanted to know what was wrong. He gave me a knowing look and I shrugged, I didn't know what she was thinking about.

"I don't think I can do that Carlisle." Alice mumbled. "She's in my art class, and when I first saw her I felt this. . ." She shook her head and shrugged. " I felt this connection, like I'd met her before. It was weird. I wanted to speak to her but. . . and the weirdest thing, I was starting to see people. . . and places. Not like a vision though." She took a unneeded deep breath. "I saw. . . things, like from my past. I never used to be able to remember, but now I can! I don't understand. . . And we even have the same last name!"

"Brandon." Jasper whispered.

"Really?" Carlisle asked. She nodded her head. "Well, like I said before, keep a distance, and let me do some research. I'll let you know if I find anything."

**Alice's POV**

When I got to Jasper's and I room, I layed down on the bed we rarely used, and closed my eyes. It was times like this I wished I could sleep. I sighed, all I wanted was to be alone, to ponder the things I couldn't understand. It aggravated me that I knew nothing about the new girl Bella. I knew her, from somewhere. Why else would I being feeling like this? Remember things like this?

I was certain of two things.

Firstly, that I absolutely knew Bella from somewhere.

Secondly, she wasn't human, but she wasn't a vampire.

I let out a frustrated cry. I needed to find out more! I had to but, I couldn't see into her future! I kept thinking of ways I could get away with seeing her without Carlisle, or my families interference. I had to do this on my own.

It felt like I was thinking for hours, I layed here, trying my hardest to figure this out when suddenly, I was hit with an epiphany. Why hadn't I thought of this before? A couple of days before Bella came to town. I had a vision of people talking about the new student and about how pretty her and her car were going to be! I could only see Bella in _other_ people's futures. So with that said, if Bella was in any of _our_ futures, I would be able to see it before it happened!

That's when I got to work. I looked deeply into every ones future, hoping that Edward was too busy to read my mind. I first looked into Carlisle's future to see if Bella would ever happen to come across the hospital.

I saw Carlisle, working at his desk when he got a call that somebody needed his help. An hour later he finished the casting for a little boy's broken leg… Nothing about Bella.

I then tried Esme. I only saw her finish cleaning the house and work on the blue prints she'd been thinking about…

I tried Rosalie but all I got was her shopping with _me_, and her admiring herself in anything reflective. I checked in Jasper's and Emmett's future since they both had History class with her. They will have a history project due, and they need partners. Bella partnered up with a girl Angela. The rest of their futures had nothing to do with her.

So I tried Edward, knowing that they were both lab partners in Bio. Edward walked to Bio and sat down in his assigned seat. He looked deep in thought that he almost didn't notice Bella walk into the room. He noticed her eventually, and then looked at her with an expression I had never seen him wear before. Happiness, hope, want, and. . and _love_. I gasped, seeing what the future had in store! At the end of class, Mr. Banner said to the class "Before you go, just know that you are starting a project tomorrow with your partners, so be prepared!"

"I guess we'll talk about the project tomorrow?" Edward asked Bella nervously. She smiled and nodded her head.

I grinned wildly at the sight of them both. But even better, this was my chance to get to know her better! I had to work around Edward's gift so that the future would happen, and hopefully even more. He liked her. . . like, he _really really_ liked her. He watched her with so much intensity that it was nearly sickening.

Suddenly, Jasper walked in, and I tried to hide my emotions.

"Alice." He sat down beside me. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" He wrapped his arm around me tenderly and kissed my neck.

"The future's going to change Jasper, it's going to change!" I said excitedly. He pulled away from me, searching my eyes with his. I smiled mischievously. "Nuh-huh, you'll have to wait and find out, Jazzy-poo." He groaned at his nickname, as I twisted out of his grasp and headed down the stairs. Hiding my thoughts from Edward as much as I could.

Things were going to get better, for me, for my family, and finally, for _Edward_.

* * *

How did you like an Alice POV? It was interesting doing it in her view but I had fun and I WILL write another in her view but no promises when.

You guys know the drill please please review! And since I posted today because of no school, I will be having a crazy rest of the week so I probably wont post again till Sunday or Monday.

If you ever want to recommend another person you want to see there POV let me know!

See ya!

~Valeria.


	6. Hiding secrets and phone calls

I made it in on time! Sorry guys I have been so busy with school, writing, and my new Beta. Chapters one and two are done if you want to reread but its still the same info. Thank you so much for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of SM's Characters I only own the plot and Characters that are mine!

**Chapter 6 ****hiding secrets and phone calls **

**Bella's POV**

_A couple of weeks later…_

I woke up early on in the morning. Yawning, I stretched, and proceeded my daily routine. I took a shower and put on my clothes for the day. A pair of dark skinny jeans, with my favorite pair of boots, along with the purple v-neck sweater I had just bought. I didn't have much time for breakfast, and in my haste to get to school I grabbed an apple and ate it on the way to my car. It was an ordinary day in the small rainy town called Forks, it was cloudy and there was a light mist of rain. The usual.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the high school, I parked in my regular spot. The spot farthest from the _Cullen's_. I knew it's a waste of time to try and stay away from them at all costs, considering that I have the majority of my classes with at least one of them. They knew I wasn't human, but hey, neither were they. The Cullen's watched my every move, as if they waited for me to sprout a pair of wings and fly away or something.

There were a few people in the parking lot, but besides that, it was empty and quiet until a familiar BMW and Volvo entered the lot. I sat on the hood of my car and took out my ipod and pretended not to notice the Cullen's getting out of their cars. I couldn't help listening into there conversation.

"Alice, why are you blocking me?" Edward murmured to his sister..

Alice looked over at me and then at my car and back at me before answering.

"No reason." She looked at Edward, and you could see the doubt written all over his face.

"Gosh, Edward! You'll find out later today." Edward sighed but let go of the subject. After a couple of minutes of them just talking, I began to get bored and ready to leave when suddenly…

"Do you think she can hear us?" Jasper said. I bet '_she'_ meant '_me'_.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and Rosalie said, "For all we know, she could be working with the Volturi." She sneered.

"Which just gives us a better reason to stay away from her." Jasper said. Emmett nodded in agreement.

How could they think I was working for something as inhumane as the Volturi?

Alice frowned and said, "No, I don't think she'd work for them. And her eyes would be red, not brown."

"And she would be one of us." Edward added..

I didn't know why but it made me feel better when Edward agreed with Alice and not Rosalie. His judgment was important, but I didn't know why.

Rosalie looked uneasy at me. "I guess, but there are humans that work for the Voturi, too ya' know."

Then the bell rang and I put my ipod away and walked to my English class.

Throughout class I thought about how I did say I was doing 'option three' but it was getting harder and harder to look completely clueless at the Cullen's and act like the rest of the humans. Sooner or later I'll be slipping up and giving them clues, that they don't need. I'm wasn't stupid. I knew they were smart, so the less information they knew the better.

I couldn't let anybody know that a Coven was here in forks in the same place I was. The leaders made it clear to stay clear of all the creatures we came across and only observe and watch from a distance. And most importantly, don't blow your cover. It was difficult to lie to my coven when they called this morning; I still remember how that went. . .

_I was sitting in the living room reading Withering heights, when my phone went off. It was Nina calling, I immediately got worried that something was wrong, but relaxed when I heard her voice through the phone._

_"Oh my gosh! Bella is it you! I haven't spoken to you in forever! I haven't talked to anyone since we left Zenonia! I miss Peter so much! I don't have his number, the leaders only gave us your number." She said so fast that I almost missed all the information._

_"Why did they only give you guys my number?" I asked._

_"Well duh, you're the leader, sis. So how are you holding up in forks?"_

_"Eh, it could be better. Very boring. You have any action over there?" I tried to change the subject. I couldn't say that there was a coven of vampires in Forks. As much as I love my sister she had a big mouth and I couldn't chance someone finding out and telling the leaders. But I knew she saw right through me. We were sisters, she knew me inside and out._

_"Bella, I think it should be me, asking how it's going over there. You seem…distracted or is guarded a better word?"_

_"Nope! You know you would be the first to know if something was wrong! I really miss you Nina but I got to go get ready for school, so whenever I have time I will call you. Stay out of trouble."_

_"Okay! I got to get ready for school too. You stay out of trouble also, I am your older sister, you know. Bye love you."_

_"Love you to!"_

Then the line went dead. I knew I was going to have to deal with my coven and keep this a secret but I think it went better then I thought it was going to.

I missed my excited hyper sister/coven member. We are the only ones that are related, she was the oldest and I was the middle. . . Erm, I meant the youngest. I sighed, not wanting to bring up the memories I had tried so hard to forget.

The bell rang signaling lunch and all the people in the class got up and went straight to the cafeteria, laughing and talking with their friends.

Lunch went by like always. I sat in my car reading or listening to music. I didn't want to sit alone in the Cafeteria where I knew the Cullen's were sitting. They would get suspicious of they didn't see me eat. Fairies didn't need to eat as often as humans did, and we could go weeks without eating, but we would be weak. We only ate fruits or vegetables, fairies hated to eat anything that wasn't organic..

When I heard the bell that meant lunch has ended, I went to my locker and picked up my books for bio class. While I was walking I suddenly felt nervous about having to see Edward again. We rarely ever talked, just the simple 'hello' and 'goodbye' when class was over. Before I made it to class, I heard somebody call my name from behind me.

"Hi Bella. How are you?" Angela asked once she got my attention.

I liked Angela; she was the only one that didn't snoop around for gossip or pried into my life. She was kind and was good company. I knew I shouldn't be talking to her but the truth is, having nobody to talk to sucks and like I said, she was good company to have.

"Hey Angela! I'm good, and yourself?" I could see the classroom now.

"Same here. Jessica is getting on my nerves, though."

"Again." We both laughed and walked into class. Some times I wished I could be normal and have a life like hers, then the only thing I'd have to worry about were pimples, boys, and girls like Jessica Stanley.

Edward seemed to be deep in thought, because when I walked up to our table in the back of the class, he almost seemed surprised when I muttered a greeting. I laughed at the face he made when he saw it was me. He just stared at me for a while then said,

"Hi, I didn't hear you walk in."

I giggled.

"Apparently. You seemed deep in thought about something." I didn't even mean to say that last part, it just came out.

"Yeah, I was." He looked down and his lips parted. "Bella, may I ask you something?" I nodded, unsure of his question. "How come I never see you at lunch? It's like you disappear."

I dreaded hearing that question, but I wasn't surprised that they knew I wasn't in the lunchroom often,

"I don't know really, I like to be by my self sometimes."

I was relived when Mr. Banner came in and started class. Ending my discussion with Edward.

By the end of class Mr. Banner made an announcement, "Before you go, we will have a lab project in a couple of days, so be prepared!" the bell rang and Edward said, "I guess we will be working together in a couple of days."

"Sure, see you around Edward." I smiled and picked up my things, heading for the door.

I walked out of the classroom smiling like I do ever time I talked to Edward.

I finished my last two classes and went home, but not before I spotted the Cullen's in the parking lot talking to Edward. I sighed; they are probably talking about me or what I said to Edward. I had to watch out what I said to Edward because he obviously tells his family about our talks.

Apparently, I couldn't even trust the one person worth trusting.

**Sneak peek of next chapter!**

Jacinda: _Ugh, sorry babe. I went there 30 years ago and it was dead bored! I thought I was going to have to kill somebody to at least get things going._

Bella: "Well its ok, quiet. But I do love the weather."

They both laughed together.

Hope you liked it!

I don't know if you remember this from like chapter 1 or 2 but I'm currently writing this story a few chapters up then this, on chapter 8. But I'm sort of on writers block well not even that! What do you call when you know what's going to happen but you don't know how to write/type it out? Well that's how I am. So I'll post sometime this weekend, just until I'm out of this Writers block.

But a good way of helping would be if you review! ;)

You know you want to find out the rest of that conversation and who Jacinda is.


	7. Rosalie vs Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of SM's characters but I do own any of the characters that weren't in twilight!

In joy!

* * *

**Chapter 7 ****Rosalie vs. Bella**

**Edward's POV**

The next morning had been quite sunny, which meant we were all forced to stay inside till the clouds could block the sun. I hated to admit it, but I actually _wanted_ to go school, and it was only for one reason. I missed Bella. Something I would never dare say out loud. I missed not being able to watch her, to figure her out. She was a mystery to us all. My family was curious of her, but in a different way than myself. They wanted to know about her, only to know the mysteries, and the danger that lurked at every possible corner. Where as I was _truly _fascinated with her. I wanted to know about her. Who she was, and the things she loved. I wanted to see the world through her eyes. . . but things were never that easy.

My family had become quite strange with the new addition to Forks. They were concerned, yet, interested in who this girl was, and who she'd been. Rosalie had been the worst of them all. In her mid, she fumed over Bella. She glared in jealousy at her natural, _human _beauty. But it wasn't just that, it was the car too. It was ridiculous how jealous Rose could be over a giant piece of metal. But she'd always loved cars, so I understood her hatred. But besides that, she hated Bella for the simple fact that she could be associated with the Volturi, and us not even know.

And then there's Alice, who's been blocking me from the seeing her thoughts the last week. She knew how much it annoyed me, yet she never stopped singing Swedish child rhymes. On the other hand, because of her blocking me, I had learned how to sing the alphabet in seventeen different languages, including sign language. I didn't know how long she could keep this up, but sooner or later she'd eventually run out of thing to think about.

"Not a chance!" Alice grinned from her spot on the couch.

"What?" I asked innocently. Was it possible for a _non mind reader_ to know my thoughts? Alice giggled.

"Edward, its pretty easy to know what your thinking, your face says it all. You've been sitting there for nearly two hours, your brows are knitted together, and you look confused. Not to mention the quick glances you've shot at me." She sighed. "Edward, Edward, Edward." She clicked her tongue at me. "Haven't you learned by now? I'm better at keeping secrets than you think. And this is one secret you'll find out for yourself. . . when it happens."

"And how am I supposed to know when it does?"

"Believe me, you'll know." She winked at me, then she spoke louder so everybody else could hear. "We're going to be late for school!"

I looked at the window to see that the clouds had now blocked the sun, and from Alice's mind, I could see that it wasn't going to make an appearance anytime soon.

Before I knew it, everyone had been standing in the living room. Jasper went to Alice's side and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Grabbing our things we headed towards the garage and into our vehicles.

Just then, Alice was struck with a vision. Her body froze, and Jasper grasped her hand tightly. I searched her blank expression, dieing to see what she did. But the vision vanished, faster then it had come. I'd only received a small part of it, I had only seen a glimpse of a nearby forest, and distant voices, that were yelling.

But it had gone blank after that.

"Alice what was that?" I demanded.

"Nothing." She lied. "You'll see later anyway. But don't worry, it's nothing bad." She smiled and got inside the comfort of her car, and left as soon as she could get it started.

I sighed, but let it go. If it were serious, then she would have told us.

When we got to school I didn't see Bella, but I saw her car. I had to admit it she had a pretty sweet ride. And for a moment, I felt the same jealousy Rosalie had felt when admiring it from a far.

The day had passed by rather. . . uncomfortably slow.

But by the time lunch came around, it began to feel normal again, that was. . . until Bella walked into the cafeteria. I watched her movement, how graceful she walked and the confidence with which she held herself.

And just like she had came, she had left.

"Were does she go everyday?" Jasper asked. Everyone's thoughts had mirrored his.

"Who cares?" Rose scoffed. "Can't we go one freaking day without mentioning her? God. Just shut up about her!" She whined, the hatred towards Bella even more evident.

I watched as everyone's eyes widened at Rose's outburst, but as usual, we all seemed to ignore her rant. We were use to it by now.

"I say we follow her." Emmett said, ignoring Rose.

"That's considered stalking." I replied back. He rolled his eyes at me.

"No, lets go see were she went. I think it'd be better if we _all _approached her, maybe then she'll give up what kind of game she's playing."

Jasper and Alice agreed, I sighed and nodded my head too. Was there any harm in this?

Rosalie groaned and sighed angrily, but got up and followed.

We exited the cafeteria and picked up on her scent, it lead us to her car, but then branched off onto a trail that led towards the woods. We were all curious. . . what would she be doing in the woods during lunch hour? We followed on, trying to listen to any signs that we were close when Rosalie opened her big mouth.

"Why cant we just kill her and get it over with! We are freaking vampires! Does it really matter what she is? It won't change that we could still kill her! She doesn't have any friends or family, nobody will remember her!"

Before anybody could react to her words, Bella dropped down from a tree that was right above us, she landed right in front of us and glared at Rosalie.

"Want to say it at my face Rosalie? You know nothing about me! You think you could kill _me!_" she laughed at her. "I could kill every single one of you in 3 seconds flat!" Bella yelled at Rosalie.

"Oh, look who thinks she's all tough now! I know you have been hiding from us because you're scared and jealous of me! _I _have a family, _I _have a husband! What do you have? Nothing. Bring it on then if you think you can kill me!"

Bella's eyes turned an icy blue and she lunged at Rosalie. Rosalie moved out of the way but Bella was 2 steps ahead. There was a loud smack as there body's collided into each other. Rosalie got up the fastest and threw Bella at a tree. The tree fell from the strength that Rosalie used. Bella got up and ran at inhuman speed at Rosalie grabbed her hair and flipped her over on her back. Rosalie slapped Bella so hard that if she were human half her face would be broken. Bella grabbed her by the neck and shoved her in a tree and said in a voice that would haunt your nightmares, make your skin crawl.

"Next time you come insulting me, you wont be able to go back to your _family, _you'll be in ash." She dropped her hold on her neck and Rose fell down gasping for breath. The last thing we heard her say was,

"You know _nothing_." She looked at all of us with her now blue eyes.

_Then dead silence._

Rosalie was in rage was understatement. It took a good 10 minutes to get her to calm down. When we finally made it back to school ground we found out we missed 2 classes. So we went to out last class. Gym. The bad thing is we have that class with Bella.

"Do you think we should go?" Jasper asked.

"I don't see why not. I cant see our futures but I have a feeling it will be ok." Alice said.

Rose and Alice went to the girl's locker room and Jasper, Emmett and me went to the boy's locker room. Rose stayed quiet after her anger past and I tried reading her mind but Rose kept blocking me.

When we got to the gym we all saw the Bella taking to the teacher. A growl escaped Rosalie's chest. Emmett tried calming her but she was focusing on Bella like a hunter looking at his prey. When Bella passed us she bumped into rose and whispered to her "hope I didn't break one of your nails rose."

She laughed and walked away. I didn't blame her. What rose said and did to Bella made me see red. But I felt like I was frozen to the ground, like I couldn't move. I wanted to speak to Carlisle and the rest of the family about it.

Gym passed in a blur. There were multiple times Rose wanted to go up to Bella, but you didn't need to be Alice to know the outcome of that decision wasn't going to be good. When gym ended, Most of the kids were already in the parking lot. We saw Bella was talking to someone on the phone and we got quiet so we could hear easier.

"Jacinda?"

_Hey Bella! Are you still at school?_

"Yeah, were are you? Nina or anybody else said where you were going."

We heard some giggling.

_In Australia. I'm dead bored! The leaders never gave me anybody's number except for yours for emergencies._

Bella laughed and said.

"Yeah, I know. A couple of days ago Nina called to see if anything interesting was happening here."

_Of course Nina gets to you before me. Well were did you go? I forgot."_

"Forks, Washington."

_Ugh, sorry babe. I went there 30 years ago and it was dead bored! I thought I was going to have to kill somebody to at least get things going._

"Well its ok, quiet. But I do love the weather."

They both laughed together.

_Of course you would I forget about our ice leader!_

"Yeah, but I do miss you. Gale and Peter haven't called."

_I bet there dead. You know those boys will do anything to get in trouble. Oh well, a coven of girls doesn't sound so bad. Nina can get another boy, better then Peter._

Bella laughed too, and It was the first time I truly saw her happy. It made me want to smile and laugh with her. When they both said _bye_ Bella got in her car and left

We got in the car also and drove home. In the minds of all my siblings was about that phone call and the fight that happened at lunch.

_"She is so strong!"_

_"She's a good fighter."_

_"Who is Jacinda?"_

_"30 years ago? That's a long time. She sound like she was only 18 years old on the phone."_

_"Coven?"_

_"Why were her eyes Blue when she was angry?"_

That last question remained with me the rest of the night. The image of Bella, angry flickered through my mind. . . but most importantly. . . her normal brown eyes had turned _ice_ blue.

* * *

How did you guys like the fight? Aren't you mad Edward didn't help Bella? Or Emmett? Well I am, even though I wrote it. Lol.

I really think this is sorta the 'beginning' of the story in my view. The chapters are going to get longer and the drama is going to start very soon and I bet you want Edward and Bella to talk soon too. So to make that happen I need you to review!

~Valeria


	8. encounters

so here is the next chapter! i know i don't usaully post on Thursdays but i'm going to be busy this weekend and wont probably get on the computer. so sorry about that and i dont know when i'll post next but i'll let you know! If any of you were waiting for some Edward and Bella stuff, well this would be you chapter! i redid this chapter like 3 times to get it right! but big thanks to my Beta for helping me out! :)

disclaimer: i don't own twilight only any of the new characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8 ****encounters**

**Edward's POV**

Ever since that fight in the woods between Rose and Bella, we all vowed to be more careful around her. We knew now what we were dealing with. Bella was dangerous, and we couldn't take risks when we were around her. After we had gotten home that day, we had told Carlisle nearly everything. He was intrigued. . . as always, to see what kind of things Bella could do. Esme though, hadnt been to happy about the entire ordeal. She had even gone as far as giving Rosalie a lecture about how this family could have easily been hurt because of Rosalies carelessness.

After we'd all been dismissed by Carlisle, we began conjuring up ideas of all the things 'not human' about Bella.

Firstly, she could run at an inhuman speed, though she wasn't nearly as close to how fast we ran.

Secondly, she obviously didn't break easily. We'd witnessed that when Rosalie had thrown a punch at her. Bella had even gotten thrown into a tree, yet the tree was the one that had been injured in the end.

Third, her skin. We can prove know that her skin isn't just colder then a regular human's, and that it looks like ours but that it was as impenetrable as ours.

Fourthly, her eyes. They'd been brown. A beautiful deep brown that seemed to go on forever into her soul, but. . . then they had changed, into this fierce, almost scary ice blue. How odd, yet so. . . interesting.

And now lastly, there had to be more of them. No way was she the only living. . . creature of her kind. She'd spoken to them on the phone. . . others like her. I'd her it, we all heard it. They talked like best friends, like they were checking up on each other. It occurred to me then, why was she even in Forks if all of her kind had been located somewhere else? Why was she here?

"I'm going hunting." I said to no one in particular. I hunted last week and I didn't really need to go hunting but I just wanted to get out and do something.

I ran headlong into the trees behind out house. I relaxed and let the predator in me take control. It wasn't long before I picked up on a scent. A herd of dear were grazing calmly by the river. I spotted and older one. It had been wounded in a bear trap and was limping. From its thoughts I sensed it was in a lot of pain. I took the necessary option and decided to put it out of its misery. It didn't fight as it gently died in my grasp, its blood quenching my thirst.

When I was done, I wiped the blood from my lips and stood up. It was almost dark now, but I didn't want to go home. Sighing, I began to run. . . just for the feeling of it. I liked how the cold wind would blow past me. I'd ran around in circles, passing the forest line in Port Angeles. until I hit the treaty line. . . I kept up my speed. Just running.

I suddenly stopped mid stride, my nostrils flaring and my mind racing. I had past a familiar, yet sweet sent. I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew it. I let my legs carry me towards it until I had ran straight into something hard. . . and warm.

**Bella's POV**

I had only been here a month and I had already officially met a coven of vampires. What were the odds? One of them, oddly familiar, and one of them, already my enemy . . . Rosalie. Then Edward was in the middle of this mess. I hadn't really know my thoughts about him, I was always too busy to cover my own tracks that I never put any thought into him. So what was my excuse now? It doesn't seem like he wants to get rid of me, and he hasn't talked about me like I'm a rodent that's about to be experimented on or something. You're probably thinking, 'why doesn't she just read their minds?' I love all my powers and mind reading comes in handy but I don't like to listen to other people's privacy like that. So I'm doing it the old fashion way and wait to see what happens.

t this moment, I sat, by myself in my living room, doing nothing. It was times like these I really wished I could be home, the place I missed the most. I missed my friends, my family. . . the peacefulness. But mostly, never having to pretend that I was something I was never going to be. Human. One of my favorite things I love to do is fly. It seems like forever since I have let go of my wings. When I'm not using my wings there safely inside my skin. The only thing they leave behind is two long straight marked on my back. Since my 'fairy talent' is water, when people touch my marks it feels like snow, but as smooth as ice and as cold to. People who have the power of wind, theirs feels like calm and smooth and as delicate as the wind it self. Same goes for power of fire and earth. So whenever we are fighting one of the rules we learn is never let the attacker touch your back, he will immediately know your power and weaknesses that come with it.

I didn't dare expose my wings, even in the forest. As much as I wanted to I couldn't risk a hiker, hunter or worse, a _Cullen_ seeing me with my wings.

I sighed and flipped through the TV channels coming up with nothing to do. I decided to go for a run. If I can't fly I can run.

I've been running for a while not really knowing were I was going. I felt a presence to my left and I slowly turned. I thought it was an animal so I ran after it and ran right into something cold and hard. I immediately knew it was a Cullen. Nothing else in the forest could be so hard and cold like stone. We both fell down from the impact. I looked to see who it was and it was _Edward. _I got up real fast. Too fast. There was a pain in my head and I fell again. Edward came to my side at inhuman speed, and propped my head up on to his lap. His face showed nothing but pure worry for me.

"Jesus Bella! I didn't see you in front of me." He breathed out. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there. What are you doing in the middle of the forest by yourself? I'll call Carlisle!"He said too fast. I almost didn't catch his ramblings.

He was freaking out at this point; it was pretty funny to be honest. He started taking his phone out of his pocket, but I took it away from him and got up, even though I didn't want to move from this position. I started speaking between giggles.

"Edward. . . Calm down! . . . I'm okay. . . see!" I waved a hand out in front of me, the giggles still taking control. He onced me over and sighed.

He looked at me up and down. To anybody else it would look like he was checking me out. I almost blushed at the thought of Edward looking at me that way.

"You seem to be ok. Are you sure you don't want me to call Carlisle?"

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked confused.

"He's our adopted father, but he's also a doctor." Damn, didn't the luck just follow me? There were more in his coven then I thought.

"No, I'm fine." I ran my fingers through my tousled hair. "So um, what. . . what are you doing here?" I asked shyly.

His brows furrowed together and he looked at me with suspicion and curiosity now. I took a step back and he did the same with one step forward.

"I could ask you the same." his eyes narrowed the slightest.

"I asked first." I said stubbornly.

"Me and my brothers wanted to hunt some animals and have fun. I wanted to explore for a while then I ran into you. Your turn."

I knew he was lying, well on some details. By the bright gold of his eyes he just finished hunting his 'meal'. And he probably thought I was an animal or something. And if he was with his brothers and we got in a fight I knew I wouldn't win against 3 of them.

I'm hiking." I said curtly. "You know, exercise. " I added lamely.

"Not on a trail?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Nope, they bore me."

"Alone?"

"Yes _alone,_ why do you care anyways?"

He didn't say anything he just grinned at me. I wish I could wipe that grin off his face.

"How about we take a walk?" that question caught me off guard. He had to be joking.

"What about your brothers?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled "They'll be ok without me."

I sighed and walked next to him.

"I never knew you liked being out doors." He said after a couple of minutes of walking.

"There's lots of thing you don't know about me." i pointed out.

"True, but most people try to stay out of the woods. Their dangerous." He looked at me while saying that last part.

"True, but most people try to stay out of the woods. Their dangerous." He looked at me while saying that last part.

I cracked.

I couldn't take it anymore with keeping all these secrets.

"Cut the act, Edward. I know you're a vampire! And I know that you know that I'm not human! And all you guys care about is how to get rid of me!"

I think all the stress and troubles that I had kept inside me were coming out, and I couldn't stop talking. But it felt good to get everything off my chest, even though this would probably cause a bunch of controversy in the future. But the good thing is I didn't expose myself to him.

"Whoa. Calm down. Who said we were trying to get rid of you?" He asked in a hurry. His eyes were soft, but his mouth pressed into a hard line. He moved closer to me, waiting for my answer.

"It's pretty clear that all of you want to get rid of me. The constant staring, and that fight with Rosalie" I shook her head. "That wasn't an accident, Edward. None of you didn't even try and break the fight."

A couple of minutes went by in silent, I was debating to see if I should read his mind if he was going to fight me or take me to his family but before I had the chance Edward took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm truly sorry Bella that we made you think that, but the fight between Rosalie and you was all her. She just doesn't like you; well she doesn't like _a lot _of people. That's just the way she is, and we didn't react because we were all too shocked to think clearly of the situation, we didn't see this coming. We just want to figure you out Bella."

I couldn't trust a coven of vampires that I barley knew with my secret. All my life, all creatures have told me was to never trust a vampire, especially when they a coven with that many numbers and abilities.

"I'm sorry, Edward but I can't trust you or your family with my secret. All you need to know is that I'm not going to hurt your coven or the citizens of forks."

I turned around to leave when Edward caught my arm and spun me around again.

"I'm not done with you. I have 3 questions, that's all then you can go back to whatever you were doing before you got in my way." He had a crooked smile that made me want to melt.

"Ok?" it sounded more like a question, he chuckled.

"How do you know we're vampires?"

I was hoping that he wouldn't ask this question.

"How do you know about werewolves? My kind knows about other mythical creatures too."

"You know about werewolves?" I laughed. "Next. I don't have all day, you know."

"Ok, ok this is weird for me to know that you know about all of this. You seem too normal and innocent to know about any of this. Am I aloud to say to my family that you know we're vampires?"

"If you want, doesn't make a difference to me. And if you think I'm normal and innocent then you clearly don't know nothing about me."

"Well how about we fix that."

"How?"

"We can be friends. I want to learn more about you Bella and I'm tired of staying away from you."

That answer caught me off guard and I stood there thinking, did he really say that we should be friends? I had to answer him, but did I want to be friends with a vampire? If he ever found out about me then that would ruin everything.

"Yeah, we can try. But I'm not going anywhere near your family." I would have to be extra careful but for some reason he made me feel like nothing could go wrong, like I wasn't a fairy and he wasn't a vampire. It was just Bella and Edward and I liked it.

He smiled and said, "Do you need any help getting home?" he had that worry in his features again.

"No, I'm ok." The look in his eyes said otherwise. "Really, don't worry about me. I know were I'm going." He smiled. "Ok I trust you. I'll see you at school." He spun on his heel, taking off, headlong into the trees.

* * *

so did you like it? Edward is so sweet? leave a review and you'll get more of this!


	9. This changes things

Hey guys! Again with the weird days that I'm posting my chapters but I got no school yesterday and today because we got a blizzard! So I'm posting today, hope you like and thank you to all my reviews! I have 50 reviews! keep up the good work! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 ****This changes things**

**Edward's POV**

I ran through the forest, narrowly dodging trees in my haste to get back home. Bella had said it was fine to tell the rest of my family that she had known all along what we were. Truth was, I wasn't quite sure how my they would react to that bit of information.

They could react one of two ways. Firstly, they would be understanding about it, but still ask the questions I didn't have the answers to. Or secondly, they would react badly. They wouldn't be rational about this, and they'd attack the first chance they got. As much as I wished the first would happen. . . I didn't have to be Alice to see that, that wasnt going to be the outcome. Alice must have told the family that she had lost my future because when I came inside, I was bombarded with questions, I rather not have answered.

Alice was the first to stop all the madness that was going around, but she couldn't stop the thoughts they practically screamed.

"Guys! Shut up for a second. Let him explain! He looks fine, no cloths ripped. . . thankfully." she muttered under her breath even though we all could still hear her.

"He doesn't smell of anything in particular and no blood red eyes. Everybody chill." Emmett pointed out.

Every one seemed to calm after Alice spoke but I couldn't say the same about their thoughts. We all went to sit in the living room and everyone's eyes stared at me, ready for me to speak.

"Well I'm sorry for freaking you guys out about everything." I started.

Esme smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay Edward, the important thing is that you weren't hurt."

"Well I was hunting like I said, I killed a couple of dear, not in the mood for going into the forest and hunt for bigger game. I was just running around, not really caring where I was going. Then I smelled something, it was sweet and familiar but, I couldn't figure out whom it belonged to. I ran in that direction of the smell until I ran head on into something hard and warm, it was Bella." I stopped to see the expressions on their faces.

"Is she okay Edward? How could you be so careless?" Esme said giving me a disapproving look.

"Yeah. . . watch where your running next time _Eddie_." Emmett said innocently. I narrowed my eyes at him in warning.

"Of course she's okay. The freak is like us." Rosalie said in a bitter voice. Still holding that grudge, I see.

"She _is_ okay, Esme." I said ignoring Rosalie's comment.

"What was she doing in the middle of the forest?" Jasper asked. Feeling a little suspicious.

"She said she was _'hiking'_."

"Hiking? That far into the woods?" Esme said before Jasper could say anything.

"And you just left her out there by herself!" Alice said interrupting me.

"I asked if she wanted me to take her home but, she said she was fine." I said.

Carlisle was frustrated with not knowing enough about Bella. Well. . . we all were. I wanted to jump up and yell at my family to stop thinking like that but, in truth before this day, I had been like that too. I wanted Bella to be happy in Forks because I had a feeling she wasn't going to stay long.

"What happened next Edward?" Carlisle said.

"Well she also asked me what I was doing and I said I was camping with my brothers. She believed me." That would be a lie. Bella's eyes tell everything. I might not be able to read her mind but looking in her eyes says it all and I know she didn't believe me one bit.

"We…talked for a while and she said she knew about us." I stopped talking and looked at my family. Everyone was silent until Alice spoke up almost jumping up and down with excitement I have no idea about.

"You mean like she know we're vampires!"

Everyone was looking at me ready for my answer.

"Yes." No one made a sound until Alice squealed and started to jump up and down.

"I can't believe it! I can't wait for school!" She was already making plans until Jasper stood up and stopped Alice.

"No Alice, we can't speak to her, now that she knows it's going to be harder for us to stay safe."

"But-"

"No buts Alice. You know what happened to Rose. We don't know what else she is capable of doing, we are walking on a fine line and if one of us provokes her she may call her friends." He snarled the word_ friends_. Alice looked ready to start a fight but Carlisle spoke up before she could.

"Jasper's right Alice. We don't know who we are dealing with, and I don't want to risk my family." I hated it how everybody was treating Bella like she was a bomb ready to explode. She hasn't done anything wrong! That fight with Rose was for self-defense. If someone were going to attack you would you just stand there? Alice sat down defeated. She looked at me with sadness.

_Tell them Edward. I know you and Bella spoke about other things that I don't know about but I do know you care for her as much as I do. Tell them what your thinking!_

Alice gave me the strength I needed. I smiled at her and gave my attention to Jasper.

"How do you know that Jasper? She hasn't done one thing wrong and just because she got in a fight with Rose that doesn't mean anything! Stop treating her so badly, you don't even know her!"

I was standing up know. Before anybody could react to my sudden anger that washed over me Rosalie stood up with anger written all over her face.

"And you do Edward? You rather stand up for the freak then your own sister! Get this though that head of yours. She. Could. Have. Killed. Me! And you're just going to stand up for that _whore_ and leave your family?"

"She didn't kill you! And may I remind you; you were the one who wanted to kill her! And you were rude and threatened her! She was using self-defense. Anyone of us would have attacked the same if we were in her situation."

I caught her. She knew that I was right and so did everyone else. Alice got up and gave me a big huge.

"Edward is right. We shouldn't be quick to judge her, but Jasper is right also, we don't know what she is capable of doing and we should keep our guards up." Right then Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision and I saw it with her.

_We were at school and Bella and Alice were talking calmly with one another. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Alice looked happy_.

The vision disappeared and Alice squealed I would have covered my ears if it wasn't for the next thing Alice thought.

_Yes! Edward isn't the only one who gets Bella!_ Wait! What? Did I miss something?

"Alice-" I started but she looked at me and her eyes went wide.

_Oh crap! He 'read' that!_

"Yes I did. Know explain." I demanded. The family looked confused and annoyed that we're not filling them in on the conversation.

_Edward no. I can't explain, or you'll ruin your future! Please just trust me!_

"Alice! Its my future! I have a right to know."

_Nope not going to happen. Don't be mad it's a good thing and I'll let you know before it happens if that makes you feel better._

I sighed;_ you can't fight Alice when she wants something._ I thought to myself. I nodded my head and walked to my room.

I could faintly hear Alice explaining her vision she had of Bella and herself with as much as excitement as she had before. But she never mentioned what her and I were arguing about and my family never mentioned it, even though they wanted to, but they knew better then to ask.

I started to think about this morning with Bella, I didn't want to leave her. I wonder if she made it home safe, if there was only a way of contacting her. I guess I got what I wanted. I wanted to get to know her and here is my chance to be her friend, but why don't I feel happy then, proud even? Its ok for us to be friends but I want more I want to be closer to her but the only way that's going to happen is to take it slow and for her to learn to trust me. And I was ready to take the challenge.

Isabella Brandon you _will _be mine, whatever it takes.

**A/N: (I was going to stop here, but I kept going cause I was in a good mood so I added B's pov that was suppose to be in the next chapter! Ok keep on reading! Lol)**

**Bella's POV**

When I got home I was sort of in a daze-like state. I went to my room and changed into some sweats and a green tank top and walked down stairs and grabbed an apple on my way to the living room. I just lay there looking at the apple in my hands._What just happened?_ I thought to myself over and over again. I kept replaying what happened just a couple of minutes ago in the forest. I ran into Edward and I totally broke down on him and he comforted _me_. We became friends. _We became friends_. Did I think I could handle being his friend? Friends didn't keep secrets, and here I was, keeping the biggest secret of all. Why would he want to be my friend in the first place? I saw the way he looked at me back there. His eyes held things I would never comprehend.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and let myself relax on the couch. What's done is done. I can't go back and change what I did. I can trust him. I have to _learn_ to trust him. He said it himself, and there is something different about him then any other Cullen, heck he's different then any other vampire that I have ever met before.

I turned on the TV and started flipping through channels until I heard something outside. It sounded like leaves crunching, I was going to see what it was but the doorbell beat me to it. The sound echoed through the whole house. I stood frozen in place not knowing what to do. _No one_ knows were I live so who could be at the door? _Move your feet Bella! Don't be such a baby!_ I told myself. I ran to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. I opened the door to see four familiar people; I never guessed I would see them at my house. How did they find it in the first place?

"What are you doing here!"

* * *

Cliffy! Don't kill me! Because if you do you'll never know who came to see Bella. sorry it was sooo short to! :/ this chapter is more to get some things out of the way and to create some suspense for the next chapter.

please review and I'll post ASAP!

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

I'm co-writing a story with some one! her name is mystery-on-the-run! she doesn't have ANY reviews and i would love if you could come and check it out sometime! because i'm soooo nice ill put the summary here. the idea has been OVER done but this won't be any 'edward comes back and happy ending'.

_Edward left Bella in New Moon, but Bella saw this whole thing coming! She was able to make it home in time before the storm hit, then relises that it is not real thunder but vampires! And her old friend Emmy helps her find who she truly is._

aka EMMY is not Emmett! the first chapter is up and it will get better and we both update once a week sometimes 2. it would be great to hear what you got to say!

story name- All is fair in love and war. Author- Mystery-on-the-run Co-writer- Me! lol


	10. Unexpected

Thanks to all my readers and my beta! :) (please keep reviewing! i didn't get half as many reviews for the last chapter as i normally do.)

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight only Bella's coven.

* * *

**Chapter 10 ****Unexpected **

**Alice's POV**

After explaining my vision that I had of me and Bella, everyone had mix reactions to it. Jasper looked disapprovingly, Rosalie looked disgusted of the mention of Bella's name alone and Carlisle and Esme smiled and told me to just be _careful_. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games while Rosalie was filing her already perfect, manicured nails. Edward was up stairs in his room and I was on the couch watching Jasper and Emmett play their games. I started to drift off into my own thoughts.

_I couldn't believe the vision that I had! Bella and I were talking and having a great time. I couldn't hear what we were talking about, but I didn't care, all I wanted was to be close to _her_. I think everyone does, but I was starting to think it was for all the wrong reasons. I didn't even know this girl and she has me defending her and betraying my _own_ family. But I already thought of her as a sister,_ _and to have another shopping buddy would be great!_

I started flipping through a magazine and looking at the new fashion line that had recently come out in New York. I felt a pull in my brain that meant I was going into a vision. My eyes glazed over and I saw the vision as if I was actually there.

_There were four people walking up to a house in the woods that I have _never_ seen. There were two boys and two girls. They knocked on the door and waited for the person to open it. When it opened, Bella came out and looked genuinely surprised to see these people._

Then I got another vision so fast I didn't have time to think of what I just saw in the last one.

___We were getting out of our cars at school and we were looking at Bella with the same four people and they were looking at _us. _There eyes all held confusion and rage. But Bella's eyes only showed worry. For us, or them? I couldn't tell.._

I gasped and looked around at the familiar living room that I was in, the magazine was on the floor and Jasper was next to me with worry in his expression. I looked around at the rest of my families faces that showed the same worry and confusion.

"What's wrong Alice? You were out for a while. I kept yelling at you but you didn't react and the family came to see what was wrong." Jasper was the first one to say anything. How long was I in the visions? It felt like it had only been seconds.

"How long have I been like this?" I asked.

"For about 5 minutes, Alice. What did you see?"

_Whoa, I was in my visions for 5 minutes? _When I didn't say anything Edward spoke up.

"Alice I only saw the second vision. Who were they?" Edward asked a little frantic.

"Who is _'they'?" _Rosalie and Jasper said at the same time. I would have laughed if it weren't for the situation we were in right now. I took a deep, unnecessary, breath and looked up at my family.

"We're going to have some visitors soon, well not us. _Bella_."

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes at the four people standing in front of me. Nina was practically jumping up and down next to Peter. Gale was next to Peter, and Jacinda was standing on the other side of Nina, who was smiling at me and was the first one to speak.

"What's up Bells? Aren't you going to invite us inside so we can explain?"

"Oh sorry, I just. . . can't believe you guys are really here!" I ran up to Nina who seemed ready to explode with excitement. She hugged me back real tight, like a snake capturing his pray around his body.

"I missed you too Nina but, I want to hug everyone else too."

"Oops! Sorry." Everyone laughed and I hugged Peter next.

"It's glad to have all of us together again. The human world is so _boring_." Gale whined.

"You got that right." Jacinda and Peter said at the same time and we all laughed together.

We walked in the house and I showed them around a little, them we sat in the living room talking and having a good time.

"I love that you are here and all but, why did you decide to come?" I was curious to see if there was a real reason for their visit.

"Like I said before Bells, the human world is boring, so I already knew that Peter was going to Brazil but I wanted to visit one of my friends in Australia but when I got there I ran into Jacinda and we both went to Brazil and we found Peter there and he knew that Nina was going somewhere in Europe so we looked in a couple of places and we found her in Germany. So we thought we should surprise you with a little reunion." Gale finished his speech with a goofy grin on his face.

He had normal pale hard skin like the rest of us but with jet-black hair that covered half his eyes that were a deep green color, like the forest but with small specks of orange in there to. Nina had long brown hair like mine but hers was pin straight and a brighter color then my own. Her eyes were also brown. She was always happy and hyper and it showed in her wardrobe too. She wore bright colors like yellow, red, orange, pink and bright blues. Jacinda was the opposite of that. She had blonde hair that lay on her shoulders and had bright green eyes with streaks of orange to like Gale because they have the same fairy talent, fire. She wore blacks and reds. When people saw her they thought she was Goth but she wasn't. She just liked wearing dark clothing. She wears similar things as me, shorts, jeans, tank tops, sweats, you get the idea. She never wore makeup and neither did I, which is the total opposite of Nina, the fashion expert of all of us. Peter had dirty blond hair that had a similar style to Gale's but his was shorter only reaching his forehead. He had bright blue eyes and a lot of people thought he wore contacts or something, which always made me laugh. Both Peter and Gale were tall they had almost the same structure like Edward or Jasper.

The mention of their names reminded me that my coven didn't know that a coven of vampires lived here. What if we ran into them? I don't know what would happen but it wouldn't be good.

"Well thanks guys. I missed you all a lot too! But we do have a job to do, how long are you going to be staying?"

Nina went into full planning mode. "Well we haven't thought about how long but I was thinking just two weeks or less because it is good for us to all be together again but like Bella said, we have a job to do. We could stay here if you don't mind. Didn't you say there were a couple of rooms that were vacant?" she didn't let me answer, just kept on talking. "But I don't want for you to be losing school because it could bring unwanted attention to you. So why don't we go with you to school for a couple of days." She looked at all of us waiting to see if we liked her idea. I stood frozen my mind working fast. If they went to school with me they would find out that the Cullen's weren't human, they could to a number of things but none of them end well. Or the Cullen's would attack us and they would end up hurt or dead. I couldn't let that happen but what would I say? I knew they were sometime going to find out but I didn't think they would find out like this and so early to.

"Yeah that's a great idea, Nina! But as long that it is okay with Bella." Peter said. Everyone's attention was turned to me waiting to see what I would say.

I took a deep breath and smiled at them, "Of course its okay if you stay here for a week or two."

"Awe thanks Bells!" Jacinda said while Nina and Gale fought over which room they get to have.

"No problem, Jacinda. I love having all of you here. Guy's we have to go to the high school to tell them you will be there for a couple of days!"

I yelled the last part so everyone knows that I'm also talking to them too. I could hear Nina and Gale still arguing and Peter was laughing while walking toward us. I just rolled my eyes when I saw Gale muttering words to himself and Nina had a proud smile on her face.

"You got the room?" I asked her when we got in the car.

"Of course I got the room!" she scoffed as if I were insulting her.

"What's so important about that room? I saw it when Bella was showing us around and there was nothing special about it."

Nina and Gale went on explaining about the many factors that they love about the room, way after Jacinda lost interest.

* * *

When we got home I was surprised to at how easily it was to convince the office to let my family to come to school for a week. I had a class with at least ever single one of them, my first hour, English, I also had with Gale and Nina. My second hour was with Peter and we had math. In history I had that with Jacinda. I didn't have anyone with art with me but we all had Lunch and P.E. together. So only three of my hours I didn't have with one of my family members.

Nina, of course, wanted to go to the mall and buy everyone all new clothes for school tomorrow but, Jacinda saved the day when she said she would teleport to wherever they came from, and bring the necessary clothes that would be needed for a week. We all agreed and Nina pouted but said _yes_ but only if she could come with. After Jacinda and Nina left, the boys went to play in the basement were I have a flat screen and a bunch of video games. I watched them play for a while but I lost interest fast and went up to my room.

My room was big with dark navy blue walls with a matching queen sized bed. I had a small balcony and a desk near my big bookshelf. I sat down on my bed just thinking.

Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic to have my family here, because I truly did miss them, but I know tomorrow the second we get out of the cars and they spot the Cullen's they will know they were vampires but I don't know what they will say or do. I'm not worried that they will make a scene and, probably, neither will the Cullen's, but I am worried about after school or at night. I don't want to hurt the Cullen's, especially Edward but if they hurt my family in any way I'm suppose to deal with it because I am the coven leader. I don't want to pick sides because I feel like I'm cheating on my coven. They look up to me and it's my job to keep them safe and bring them home to Zenonia when we finish what we came here to do. But I could never live with myself if something happened to one of the Cullen's. I can tell they are all really close and love each other to no end and would do anything for one another and I would hate to see there face if I killed someone's mate or sister, brother, father, mother, daughter, son. I just have to pray that- not for them to know who the Cullen's are because we all know that's going to happen. That's a guaranty- no violence will come to it. That's the last thing I thought about before I went into a deep sleep, realizing I haven't slept in a couple of nights.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! You have been sleeping for 5 hours!" 5 hours? Whoa, I guess I was weaker then I thought I was. I sat up and yawned while stretching like a cat.

"Bella when was the last time you slept?" she was giving me that big sister look that I hate.

"Ugh, I don't know Nina. Sorry, I've been busy." She smiled that meant I was forgiven.

"You work to hard, Bells. Take it easy this week while we're here, okay?" I smile and nod then turn to look at the clock on my nightstand. 5:40am. Nina looked behind herself to see what I was staring at.

"Let's go have some breakfast. The boys already ate a salad and some orange juice, me and Jacinda were waiting for you to wake up."

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." I said while walking down stairs. The boys were watching TV and Jacinda was looking at a small bookshelf I had in the living room. My whole house is pretty open with big windows and high ceilings. The living room was large with lots of chairs and sofas to sit in. there was the bookshelf and a flat screen TV. There were multiple art pieces on the walls and a fireplace in one corner of the room.

"Look, sleeping beauty is up! Who was the prince this time Bells?" Peter commented. I shot him a glare to get him to shut up but he and Gale just laughed. I could faintly hear Gale saying to Peter that he better watch his back. Oh, and he better. I thought to myself. I know he knows that I hate it when he mentions any of my pass relationships and while he was saying it he was thinking through a list of the guys I use to go out with.

We finished eating breakfast, which consisted of a strawberry smoothie and a small salad. Two hours later we were all showered and dressed and picking which car we were taking to school. We finally decided on Peter's black Aston Martin DB9 Volante Resimleri that he got a couple of years back. I decided to wear a denim skirt and gray leggings with a purple top. Nina was wearing a baby pink blouse with ripped skinny jeans and her hair was in a side-pony tail. Jacinda wore black skintight jeans with a purple top and matching purple converses. The guys just wore jeans with a T-shirt that Nina chose for them.

I was a little more then nervous on the ride to school, I kept thinking of how this might all work. I could tell them right know, or point them out to them and explain how they are different, or the cowered way, which was to let them find out for themselves. I decided on that one but I kept looking for another, easier, way. _Are you ok Bella you seem…. on edge._ Gale sent me that message, I look over to him driving and I smiled, I duplicated his power and used it to say that I was all right. _I'm ok but thanks._ He nodded and the rest of the ride to school was uneventful.

When we pulled up to the school I looked around for the Cullen's but they weren't here yet. The parking lot was already half full when we got out of the car. Everyone was staring at us while walking to the first hour. I could hear some comments being made but I ignored them and walked up to my family. I felt like the first day of school all over again but this time I didn't dare read the minds of the students.

"Wow small school." Nina said looking at her nails.

I rolled my eyes. "Not every school is a big mansion in Europe."

She narrowed her eyes at me but didn't say anything.

After that we just talked about random and stupid stuff having a good time. I almost forgot about the Cullen's until I heard the familiar engine of the Volvo coming into the lot. I stiffened and I started getting weird looks from my family. They fallowed my eyes to were I was looking, the Volvo parking in its usual spot.

"Eh, good car with a ecceptable speed but nothing like the cars we have." Peter said eying the car.

The Cullen's slowly got out of their cars and looked around the lot until all there golden eyes landed on us. They all gasped silently, eying them up and down until Gale growled softly to Nina. "Do it Nina." I didn't read her mind but I could guess Gale sent a message to Nina to blow their sent to us. And at the moment a breeze came in sweeping their sent to our direction. We all breathed in their smell and I tried reading their minds but all they were thinking was, vampire.

"Guy's calm down. Its not that bad, their not- " I stopped talking when I saw the faces they were giving me.

"Not that bad! Bella their vampires. They could have killed you with that many of them and they could work for the Volturi and told them about you! How could you be so stupid!" Gale hissed at me so quietly so that the Cullen's couldn't hear.

"Gale their different! I know they don't work for the Volturi and their eyes are gold not red! When was the last time you seen a vampire with gold eyes! It's been hundreds even thousands of years since I have met vampires like this."

"Bella I'm sorry but I agree with Gale it's to dangerous if the leaders found out or if the vampires know. Do they know…" she let the question hang their waiting for me to answer it.

"No, but they suspect something. But they do know that I know their vampires." Just then the bell rang signalizing first hour will begin shortly.

"Look guys, I know you're angry but please act normal and ignore them. When we get home we will decide what to do. But please just for today."

"Okay I'll stay but we're not done with you." Nina said.

"Yup I'm with Nina. We will just stay clear of them and I bet we will have no trouble." Peter said holding hands with Nina.

"You know I'm with you, Bells! And finally something interesting. Isn't this what we wanted? Some action!" I laughed at Jacinda trying to break the ice and get everyone smiling and laughing. It worked.

"Okay, okay I'll stay too." I ran and hugged Gale while he chuckled at me.

"Thanks guys! But this is what you need to know. Edward, the guy with reddish hair is a mind reader but I'll have my shield up so he won't be able to read your mind. Alice, the girl with black hair can see the future. I don't know how her gift works. Jasper, with the honey colored hair can manipulate and read your emotions." They all nodded and we all split up to go to our classes. Me, Gale and Nina went to our first hour, English.

* * *

Class was pretty boring except Gale and Nina seemed stiff, tense, ready to attach. I know they were still upset with me for not telling them about this before hand but what can I do? After class I wanted to talk to everyone again but I never got the chance. I'll just wait till lunch. I walked with Peter to math in silence except when we asked if any of the Cullen's were in this class.

"No just us, Peter. Did you have your last hour with them?"

"No." he mumbled under his breath when we entered the classroom.

After class I said bye and went to go find Jacinda. I could always count on Jacinda to be there for me. We have been best friends since we were very little and I remember when we both found out we were going to be in the same coven, we exploded with excitement and joy. She really gets me in a way that not even Nina can. I love Nina but we are very different from each other so we tend to but heads sometimes.

I found Jacinda next to my locker.

"So are you mad at me." I said once I got closer to her.

"Why? The whole vampire thing?" she whispered. I nodded and she just laughed.

"What?" I was getting annoyed when she didn't say anything.

"Bella I'll always have your back on anything but this is weird. Why do you care so much for these vampires? After you have killed so many in the past without even a single thought?"

"Their different. I know they are." I closed my locker and we headed to History.

"Well okay, I think I could be civil for a couple of days but no promises if I accidentally throw a fire ball at them." that's Jacinda to "accidentally" throw a fireball at them.

"Thanks Jacinda but for a heads up we have class with two of the vampire guys." I looked at her right before I opened the door and the sent of humans, and vampires filled our lungs and we walked to our seats in the back of the class.

"So did you have any of your other classes with any of the Cullen's?" I ask once we were comfortable in our seats.

"Yeah, I had my first hour with the small pixie one. She kept looking at me weird." She said making a face. "But besides that I'm vamp free."

"The 'pixie one' is Alice. And they're all going to stare at all of you guys. It gets annoying at times."

"I'd say."

Emmett and Jasper came in and they looked at Jacinda and me before sitting down in their seats, sadly, right in front of us. During the whole class period the two guys were still as a statue. They reminded me of Gale and Nina in English first hour. Since me and Jacinda couldn't talk without them hearing we passed noted throughout class.

* * *

After class I said bye to Jacinda and went to my forth hour Art class. I didn't have that class with anyone from my family until lunch.

Class went by fast and before I could blink the bell ran signaling the time for lunch. I know it's going to be weird with me and my coven in the lunchroom at the same time as the Cullen's but Jacinda promised we were going to try and be civil about this. But can the others promise to?

When I entered the lunchroom my family was already seated in the back next to the window.

"Hey guys." I said once I sat down at the table with a pizza and coke that I won't eat.

"Hey Bella!" Nina said with a smile on her face and so did everyone else. Not so long ago they were giving me the cold shoulder and now…

_I told them to chill and give it a chance and to not let the Cullen's come between us and they felt bad. _Jacinda spoke to me in her thoughts I mouthed a thank you to her.

"Bells can you give me a glass of water." He pushed the empty glass to me. Before in Zenonia when someone- like Peter- wanted a glass of water I would put my hand over the glass and water would appear. Its pretty cool but I looked around and everyone- even the Cullen's- were sneaking glances at us. They would definitely notice if I made water appear out of thin air.

"I can't Peter everyone's watching."

"Gale make an illusion so they won't notice what really is going on." Peter asked and Gale nodded his head. I could read his thoughts that he was going to make it look like I'm drinking my coke. I hovered my hand over the glass and muttered under my breath "Lazy" as the glass filled up with water.

* * *

Wow that was the longest chapter I have EVER written! Did you like Bella's coven? Who was your favorite? Please review! :)


	11. Tension rises

Here is chapter 11 for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if I didn't write back to your review, school was a bitch this week and I barley had time to finish this chapter! (this has not been beta-ed because i wanted to give it to you ASAP but in a couple of days i will re upload the chapter after my beta checks it out)

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or any of the twilight characters but I do own the characters that I created.

* * *

**Chapter 11 ****Tension rises **

**Bella's POV**

It had been a couple of days since my family had found out about the Cullen's that first day of school, and I could tell they were having a hard time with it. But they kept their promise to not let this come between us. I really wanted to talk to someone about everything, and I kept thinking about _Edward_ and how he said _I could trust him_. But since the arrival of my family, I didn't have the time to talk to Edward.

We all shared a knowing glance, knowing it was our once cherished pass times.

We ran for what could have been hours. The wind whipped viciously behind us and the ground lead way to the adventures before us. We'd jokingly trip each other, in hopes the other would lose the race that was never even official. I let my feet carry me away with the sounds of my families footsteps. . . that was until we heard the unfamiliar _pitter patter_ of feet that didn't belong to us. We stopped, the sound ringing loud and clear as we perked up. . . defensiveness taking control of what little rational part we had left inside.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when I inhaled that all-to familiar scent of the Cullen family. The faint smell of fresh blood indicated us that they were hunting. Our limbs locked, keeping us planted. . . silently to the dirt below our feet. Afraid they'd hear us. My eyes wondered, landing on Gale's. His thoughts were questioning me, _read their mind Bells. How many are there? Should we leave? _I stretched my aura. . . hoping to find the mind of a Cullen. I caught the thoughts of Emmett, and let my brain pick through his.

___Dammit!_ , _Wheres all the big game? _ _The bears? Mountain lions? There's nothing out here. Maybe Edward and Jasper will travel with me to Canada_ . _I hear bear season has been quite the fun. Rose wouldn't like that. . . I needed a weekend off from her. God! Her mood swings were killing me._ Through his mind I found that he was traveling with Edward and Jasper. They were close. . . but not enough to hear them without having to use my power. Edward laughed and Jasper looked at him as if he lost his mind. _Don't you dare say one word to ANYONE about that! _ Edward nodded his head. They all stopped running and just started talking.

"So would anyone like to tell me what's so funny?" Jasper asked. . . annoyed. Emmett changed the subject with a question of his own.

"All three of us should go to Canada and get some _real_ game." Jasper looked at Edward and he said, "It was nothing, just Emmett being Emmett."

"That'd be cool but. . . Alice. I gotta stay with her. You and Edward could go." I was about to leave Emmett's head and tell my family it was okay to go until I heard what Emmett said to Jasper.

"Please." He scoffed. "Little Eddie wouldn't leave Bella here with the rest of us because he _likes_ her." He started making kissing noises at Edward and Jasper was laughing and holding onto the tree for support. Edward was looking at Emmett murderously while growling. "Now Eddie,don't you go off killing people, the ladies aren't impressed by that." That just made Edward angrier.

"Emmett drop it. Lets go before the rest come looking for us." Edward said through gritted teeth while pinching his nose with his index finger and thumb. They agreed and ran opposite from us.

"Let's leave." I whispered. I turned on my heel, sprinting back to the place I called home.

"_Well_?" technically it was mostly Nina asking the questions but that's just because she wouldn't let anyone speak except for me.

"Well what?" I decided I would play innocent but the look she was giving me almost made me say everything. _Almost._

"Tell us what you heard Bella." My lack of information I was giving was annoying her.

"They were just hunting and talking, they said nothing that had to do with us." She looked pleased and I rolled my eyes. The rest of the night went by uneventful and very boring considering I didn't have to sleep. It was just Gale and me that were up while the rest were to weak to stay up another night.

* * *

"I don't get you sometimes Bells." Gale said looking out the windows at the rain that was falling. I felt the urge to go out in the rain but I stayed were I was.

"What do you mean?"

"The vampires Bella. You act differently around them."

"What are you talking about I haven't even talked to them all week." I sounded way to defensive and I mentally slapped my self for falling in his trap. No way out know. He looked at me for a split second then focused again at the stormy night.

"Because of us. If we wouldn't have come when we did you would have talked to them. The minute we came to forks I knew something was off. I didn't say anything to the rest because I thought I was imagining everything. But when we came to your house you seemed different like I said on the first day of school you were on edge. I knew you were keeping something from us but I didn't know what. When I saw the vampires at school my insects kicked in and I could feel my eyes turn red. My point is Bella is why. Why are you protecting them?" he moved from his spot in front of the window, next to me on the couch.

"They're different. I know I have been saying that a lot but its true. They're not just a coven, they're a family. They all care for one another as much as we care for each other, Gale. They don't kill just to kill. They feed from the blood of animals. They are just like the vampires we had in- "

"Don't say it. It's not true they all betrayed us and left."

"Okay maybe they're not exactly like the ones before but they haven't done anything wrong so please just keep an open mind."

He didn't say anything for a while and I sat there waiting for him again thinking if I should read his mind.

"Fine I guess your right. Thanks for talking to me Bella. I know I've been an ass these couple of days and I'm sorry for that."

"You got that right." We both laughed and gave me a hug. Gale was like my big brother I could always talk to about things. He notices when things aren't right and that's one of the many things I love about him. 30 minutes later the rest woke up but it was still 5:00 in the morning. Sometimes it sucks not being able to sleep as much as humans do.

"Bella make it stop raining!" Nina said more liked yelled from the top of the stairs. Jacinda walked in front her looking amused. She was wearing gray sweats and a black tee. Her hair was in a messy bun. While Nina looked like she just came off a Victoria secret runway with her silk baby pink pajama dress and her hair perfectly tied to the back of her head.

"Why? It looks beautiful and so calming outside." This was the down side when it comes to having a coven with people that have different fairy talents. Water fairies like it when it's snowing or raining outside. Fire fairies like the dry and heat. Wind fairies are similar to fire fairies because of the heat but hate the dry. Earth fairies go well with water fairies because they love water but not the cold.

"My hair will get wet! That's why!" Nina said grabbing a water bottle and sitting in a chair. Jacinda just rolled her eyes at her while sitting next to me on the floor.

"So how much time to we have left before school?" Jacinda said changing the subject.

"Um, about one hour." We got dressed and ready to go. We all piled into the car and headed to school once more. I had a feeling it was going to be clear today thanks to Nina.

* * *

The morning went by quickly and before I could blink the bell rang for lunch. I got up and was about to leave the class when I heard a soft gasp from behind me. I turned around to see Alice with this far away look on her face. Being around Alice always made me uncomfortable. There was something weird about her. The way she thinks and refers to us as if we have known each other forever. The classroom was practically empty except for the two of us when she was back to the present. She looked around until her eyes fell on me . She smiled a grand smile and got up with her stuff.

"A-Are you okay Alice?" I stuttered. We fell into step together and headed for the lunchroom.

"Never better Bella!" she said in a singsong voice. "Oh and have fun in Bio today." She skipped to her table leaving me dumbfounded in entryway of the cafeteria.

All throughout lunch I kept thinking about what she said. What could she possibly mean by that? I couldn't figure out a good explanation so I'll have to just wait till next hour.

After lunch I walked into bio not knowing what to expect. But it just looked normal. I walked to my seat next to Edward and I got the familiar butterflies in my stomach that I always felt when I was around his presence.

"Hi." I said shyly.

He turned to me and gave me a crooked smile that I fell in love with in that moment. "Hey I haven't had a chance to talk to you since we ran into each other the other day."

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry. With my family and all…you know." He nodded his head in understand. Mr. Banner walked in and started class.

* * *

At the end of class everyone walked out of the class I got my things and got up.

"So I'll see you in gym?" I asked smiling that we had another hour together but sadly with both our families too.

"Of course." He said while opening the door for me. I smiled and said thanks. He was such a gentleman something that none of my past boyfriends had. It was hard not to compare him to my past relationships. But I just put that in the back of my mind to think about later.

I'm generally not a clumsy person but I have had my share of falls and not very gracefully might I add. And my feet decided today not to work properly and I tripped over my own two feet and I waited for the cold dirty floor to make contact with my face but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see two golden ones staring right back. He had both hands rapped tight around my waist and I had my hands on his shoulders. His lips inches away from mine.

"Are you okay?" his breath fanned my face and I felt dizzy.

"Uh yeah. Thanks." Still feeling a little dizzy. He chuckled and said, "No problem." Someone cleared their throat from behind us. I turned around still in Edward's arms to find Jacinda standing not 6 feet away from us. She had a smug grin on her face while looking at us. He let go of me immediately and I stepped back a little from him.

"Bella we're going to be late for gym. And who is this?" she said looking at Edward from behind me. She caught me red handed and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"Jacinda this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Jacinda Brandon." I said while watching Jacinda to see what she was going to do. To my surprise she smiled and held her hand out. Edward took it slowly but immediately took his hand back and put it in his pocket.

"Nice to meet you Edward." She took my hand and led me to the locker room doors.

"What did you do to him?" I hissed in her ear.

She laughed and stopped in front of the locker doors and turned to face me.

"What? All I did was add a little heat to my hand is all. You know I hate the cold." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Babe just be glad it was me who found you and not Gale or Peter." She stated. And I was relieved that it was her. She wouldn't tell anyone.

"I am Jacinda but it wasn't what you think- " she cut me off while opening the door.

"We'll talk about this later if you want to keep it a secret." She said while looking over at Nina who was changing into her gym shirt. I nodded and we quickly walked over to her and changed.

We met the guys outside where we were going to have gym today because of the 'unexpected' clear skies. We just started talking about our day and Jacinda kept her promise and didn't say anything about the encounter with Edward.

"Yo, Brandon!" someone shouted and we all turned around to see Mike Newton jogging up to me. Gale and Peter have been pretty protective of Nina, Jacinda and me from the male population of school and I didn't have to turn around to look at them to see they were glaring at him, but I guess Mike didn't notice or is to stupid to comprehend that he wasn't welcomed here.

"So Bella, I was thinking that you and me could go get dinner some time, how 'bout tonight, pick you up at seven?" he tried to act all cool but his eyes gave him away. They held hope but nervous for my answer. Before I could answer I herd a soft growl that not even Mike could hear. I know it wasn't from Peter or Gale and I looked around until my eyes fell on the Cullen's and Edward was looking at Mike murderously, Jasper put a hand on Edward's shoulder and said something far to fast for me to comprehend. I looked back at Mike before answering.

"Sorry Mike I'm busy and I really want to hang out with my family. Maybe another time." I looked at him from under my eyelashes and used a lower softer voice and put my hand lightly on his chest. He let out a shaky breath and gulped before nodding and turning away from us looking dazed.

I turned back to my family and they all exploded with laughter.

"Wow Bella I can't believe you still had it in you to be like that again." Nina said.

"I miss sexy Bella! She should come out more often." Jacinda said still giggling like crazy.

"He deserved it." Gale said putting an arm around me brotherly.

We could hear Mrs. Miller calling us to come together.

"Okay class we are going to be working on Volleyball for the next couple of days. I have to go to a meeting so I'll make teams and then let you guy's play. It looks clear outside but if it does rain go in the gym and stay there until the bell rings. No. Messing. Around. Got it!" we all nodded and fallowed her into the big field behind the school.

She looked at her clipboard thinking about who should be in what group. I heard a soft squeal and turned my head to the Cullen's again and I heard Alice whisper excitedly to her family.

"She's going to put all of us together with Bella's family!"

I whispered the same to my family and they all nodded.

We heard her say a couple of people's names and directed them to one side of the field and quickly put 4 more people to finish off the group.

She made another team far east of the field and said to us to be in the West side by ourselves because she could 'trust' us.

While we were walking to our side Jacinda whispered so quietly not even the Cullen's could heard.

"Guys lets use our powers a little. Let go for a while, have fun but of course not enough for them to find out what we are." She had a devious smile on her face while explaining.

"Yes!" we all whispered back at the same time.

_The Cullen's didn't know what they were dealing with. Well maybe except for Alice. This is going to be a very interesting game of volleyball. Let the games begin._

**Jacinda's POV**

Once I ran into Gale in Australia I was so excited to go visit everyone else. I was surprised Gale had the brains to figure out this brilliant plan he had. When we got to Forks it looked the same as it did 30 years ago when I came here to meet some trolls about some issues they were having. I love visiting the trolls but they can be self-centered at times.

I never thought Bella would ever lie to us but when we fist saw the vampires in the parking lot I did feel a bit hurt for not telling anyone about them. We could get into some serious troubles with the leaders if they found out we exposed ourselves to a group of vampires. But for some reason these vamps meant something to her and we could not deny her because she is our leader and sister.

It was around midnight when I went to sleep including Nina and peter in the other room next door. Thank god they haven't done anything in that room because I doubt that the walls are thick enough for me not to hear those sounds.

After a couple of hours I woke up. I could hear Nina and Peter still sleeping soundlessly next door. I was about to teleport down stairs when I Gale and Bella talking. I stopped and stood completely still not wanting to let them know I was up.

"I don't get you sometimes Bells." I heard Gale say from down stairs. Sometimes I wish I had Nina's gift so I could be invisible and go down stairs.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"The vampires Bella. You act differently around them." I was true. Whenever we said something bad or harmful about them Bella would get defensive, and I don't think she even know that she was doing this.

"What are you talking about I haven't even talked to them all week." Bella said. I could picture her glaring at Gale right now.

"Because of us. If we wouldn't have come when we did you would have talked to them. The minute we came to forks I knew something was off. I didn't say anything to the rest because I thought I was imagining everything. But when we came to your house you seemed different like I said on the first day of school you were on edge. I knew you were keeping something from us but I didn't know what. When I saw the vampires at school my insects kicked in and I could feel my eyes turn red. My point is Bella is why. Why are you protecting them?" Why didn't he say anything to us? I guess he didn't want to worry us but still. Would have Bella talked to them if we didn't visit? Maybe even become friends? I shook my head listening back to the conversation.

"They're different. I know I have been saying that a lot but its true. They're not just a coven, they're a family. They all care for one another as much as we care for each other, Gale. They don't kill just to kill. They feed from the blood of animals. They are just like the vampires we had in- " I couldn't believe Bella was comparing the Cullen's to the vampires we had before! The Cullen's couldn't be that different only the eyes and the fact they go to school and their meal choices.

"Don't say it. It's not true they all betrayed us and left." Gale cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Okay maybe they're not exactly like the ones before but they haven't done anything wrong so please just keep an open mind."

He didn't say anything for a while and I sat there waiting for him.

"Fine I guess your right. Thanks for talking to me Bells. I know I've been an ass these couple of days and I'm sorry for that."

"You got that right." They both laughed. I sat there in bed for another hour until I got up and walked down stairs with sweats and made my hair into a bun.

"Bella make it stop raining!" I heard Nina complaining to Bella when I walked out into the hallway. Nina is such a drama queen. I thought to myself while passing her and sitting next to Bell on the floor.

"Why? It looks beautiful and so calming outside." I don't know how Bella finds that beautiful. Its all gray and wet outside but I guess you have to be a water fairy to understand.

"My hair will get wet! That's why!" Nina said grabbing a water bottle and sitting in a chair. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So how much time to we have left before school?" I said looking outside again hoping Bella does make it stop raining soon.

"Um, about one hour." We got dressed and ready to go. We all piled into the car and headed to school once more.

The day was normal, well as normal as a group of fairy's secretly going to school as humans could be.

* * *

Right before gym started I went to Bella's locker to walk with her to gym but when I got to her locker she wasn't there. "Damn where could she have gone?" I said to myself and then I remembered her saying that she had bio after lunch. So I headed to the Mr. Banner's bio class. I turned the corner and there was Bella in the arms of one of the Cullen's. What was his name? Eddie, Ed? Something like that. They were so close their chests touched his mouth inches away from her. Bella had this spark almost twinkle in her eyes that I haven't seen since we were little girls. Whenever she was really happy or excited she would get this twinkle in her eyes that made her even more beautiful then she already was. But why is she so happy? Why does this vampire have his arms around Bella? Why isn't she pulling away? All these questions were swimming in my head almost making me feel dizzy. I cleared my throat to let them know that I was here.

Bella turned around still in the vampire's arms a look of shock and embarrassment crossed her features. I'm going to have a little fun with this.

He let go of her immediately and Bella stepped back a little from him.

"Bella we're going to be late for gym. And who is this?" I asked eying the vampire up and down.

"Jacinda this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Jacinda Brandon." Bella said introducing us like he wasn't a vampire and I wasn't a fairy. I could she Bella's warning in her eyes to be good. So I put on one of my best innocent smiles and stuck my hand out for him to shake. I purposely made my hand hotter to signalize to him not to mess with me. Edward took my hand in his slowly not trusting me. Good. I thought to myself. But once his skin made contact with mine he pulled away much to fast for humans to do and he put his hand in his pocket.

"Nice to meet you Edward." I said while talking Bella's hand and dragging her to the girl's locker room

"What did you do to him?" she hissed in her ear when we were out of ear shot of Edward.

I laughed at how well this girl knew me and stopped in front of the locker doors and turned to her.

"What? All I did was add a little heat to my hand is all. You know I hate the cold." She rolled her eyes at my explanation.

"Babe, just be glad it was me who found you and not Gale or Peter." I stated. I could promise Gale or Peter would have exploded for Edward even coming that close to her and touch her and for Bella letting him.

"I am Jacinda but it wasn't what you think- " I cut me off while opening the door.

"We'll talk about this later if you want to keep it a secret." I said while looking over at Nina who was changing into her gym shirt. Bella nodded and we quickly walked over to her and changed.

We met the guys outside where we were going to have gym today because of the 'unexpected' clear skies thanks to Bella. We just started talking about our day. I wanted to say something about the whole Bella and Edward thing but I promised her I wouldn't say anything and right know it wasn't a good time or place to bring it up considering the Cullen's aren't far away from us.

"Yo, Brandon!" someone shouted and we all turned around to see Mike Newton jogging up to Bella. Oh boy, a lot of guys in this school are crazy about Bella but she doesn't even know it! Mike Newton is just one of many of them. Gale and Peter have been pretty protective of all three of us but most of them go after Bella because they know Peter and Nina are together and I just intimidate them so they wont say anything. Gale and Peter have not taken a liking to Newton at all.

"So Bella, I was thinking that you and me could go get dinner some time, how 'bout tonight, pick you up at seven?" he tried to act all cool which almost made me laugh out loud. But I bit my lip and kept watching. Before Bella could answer I herd a soft growl that not even Mike could hear. I looked around to see who made that animal like sound and it was no other then the famous Edward Cullen. He was looking at Mike murderously; Jasper put a hand on Edward's shoulder and said something far to fast for me to comprehend.

"Sorry Mike I'm busy and I really want to hang out with my family. Maybe another time." Her voice dropped a couple of octaves as she looked at Newton from under her eyelashes while putting her hand lightly on his chest. All of us were ready to explode with laughter when Newton answered back with shake of his head and he was off running back to his friends in a daze. Once he left we all started laughing like crazy and Bella just stood there like nothing happened.

"Wow Bella I can't believe you still had it in you to be like that again." Nina said while holding her sides.

"I miss sexy Bella! She should come out more often." I said through giggles. I then thought of all the times Bella and I would go to clubs and mess around with the guys and get drunk and dance all night. I miss those times.

"He deserved it." Gale said putting an arm around Bella brotherly.

We could hear Mrs. Miller calling us to come together.

"Okay class we are going to be working on Volleyball for the next couple of days. I have to go to a meeting so I'll make teams and then let you guy's play. It looks clear outside but if it does rain go in the gym and stay there until the bell rings. No. Messing. Around. Got it!" we all nodded and fallowed her into the big field behind the school.

She looked at her clipboard thinking about who should be in what group.

We heard Bella whisper to us that we were going to go against the Cullen's.

That's when I worked on my plan. It was fun messing with Edward with just making my hand warmer is would be hilarious if they lost a game of volleyball to a group of 'humans'!

We heard her say a couple of people's names and directed them to one side of the field and quickly put 4 more people to finish off the group.

She made another team far east of the field and said to us to be in the West side by ourselves were no one could see us. Perfect.

While we were walking to our side I whispered to my family of my plan and crossed my figures that they would agree.

"Guys lets use our powers a little. Let go for a while, have fun but of course not enough for them to find out what we are." I said while smiling at them with my devious little smile.

"Yes!" we all whispered back at the same time. I wanted to do a happy dance right then but I stopped my self and nodded and turned back to our opponents.

Let the games begin.

* * *

We started with the ball first, Gale and me were in the front and Nina and Peter were in the back and Bella was serving first. She threw the ball up into the air and hit it with extra speed towards Blondie, she wasn't prepared at how fast and hard the ball was going and when she hit it back she stumbled a little back and glared at Bella before fixing her hair and getting back into her position. Gale came out of nowhere and his voice echoed in my head, well all of our heads. Bella do you have a read on them? Then I heard Gale leave my head and Bella took his place. I really hate when they do this sometimes. Yeah, they sort of figured out what we're doing and they will do the same so watch out.

Just then Jasper hit the ball hard to Nina, she would have hit it back if it wasn't for Jasper playing around with her emotions and she all of a sudden started falling asleep. I ran to Nina and pushed her out of the way while hitting the ball and spreading heat around it to Emmett. I looked back to Nina who used her gift of wind to stop herself at mid fall and to hoist herself back up again. I could hear the Cullen's swearing every time the touched the hot ball but the some how manage to throw the ball at Gale and he tossed it to me and I spiked it to Alice who used her speed and strength to jump up really high in the air and try to spike it in my face but Nina used air to move the ball's direction over my head to Bella who used her power to make the ball slippery with a thin layer of ice that no one besides Bella could see and threw it at Edward who tried getting the ball but it slipped and almost hit the floor if it wasn't for his speed. He hit it to me and Gale and I let him take this one. Before the ball could come closer to him he used his gift of fire to heat the ball and easily use it again.

We went around doing this for another 10 minutes before the coach said class was over. No one won because the ball never touched the ground but it was much exciting then playing it like a human would. The Cullen's were clearly frustrated at how good we were playing.

We all got changed and went to our cars and drove home in a comfortable silence. That was all fun and all but know I have to talk to Bella about Edward because even though she might try to deny it, hell she might not even know it.

I think Bella is falling for Edward and I don't know if that's good or bad.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please Review!

I have a question for you guys! Would you like Jacob to be in my story? And if so what would he be? One of Bella's ex Boyfriends, a fairy, Vampire, human, wolf, good or bad? LET ME KNOW IN YOUR COMMENT or PM ME!

"Yo! Earth to Bella! Is someone there?" Peter mocked and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Ugh, Nina!" I rolled my eyes. "How can you live with him?" I said in a joking manner. Peter narrowly avoided the pillow being launched at his head.

"Not without great difficulty I'll bet." Jacinda cut in before Nina could and we all laughed. . . except for Peter.

"Nah it's quite easy. I just tell him he'll have to pay a price if he doesn't do as I please." Nina joked when are laughter subsided, but that just caused another round of hysterical giggles.

"Ha-ha," Peter growled sarcastically. "Lets go do something."

"Like what?" Gale's interest in Peter became apparent.

"Let's go for a run," He smirked.

"Why? It looks beautiful and so calming outside." This was the down side when it comes to having a coven with people that have different fairy talents. Water fairies like it when it's snowing or raining outside. Fire fairies like the dry and heat. Wind fairies are similar to fire fairies because of the heat but hate the dry. Earth fairies go well with water fairies because they love water but not the cold.

"Why? It looks beautiful and so calming outside." This was the down side when it comes to having a coven with people that have different fairy talents. Water fairies like it when it's snowing or raining outside. Fire fairies like the dry and heat. Wind fairies are similar to fire fairies because of the heat but hate the dry. Earth fairies go well with water fairies because they love water but not the cold.


	12. Goodbyes

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so sorry it's so short but this is like a filler chapter, to get some things out of the way before chapter 13.

_Disclaimer: Don't own twilight SM does!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 ****Good-byes **

**Edward's POV**

School today had been. . . fairly interesting to say the least. It had started out normal, that was until lunch came around. I saw Bella and Alice together, talking when they walked into the lunch room. The only thing I heard was the last part of their conversation when Alice had giggled, 'have fun in Bio!' She smiled, then skipped to our table. Both Rosalie and Jasper were upset that Alice had befriended the new girl. Emmett had been too preoccupied with playing with his food to notice. I slyly glanced at Alice, and pleaded with her to share what they had talked about.

_It's none of your business. You should find out soon enough though dear brother._

"You keep saying that Alice, I doubt I'll be finding anything out, anytime soon." I muttered under my breath.

Lunch only lasted so long, it came and went faster than usual. Before I knew it I was seated in Bio, awaiting Bella to grace me with her presence.

When she walked in, my stomach dropped. I had no idea why, and I had a feeling Alice's words meant something more than I had thought. We had talked in class, as usual. Nothing happened, and I had begun to lose hope for finding out the meaning behind Alice's words.

When the bell rang I felt saddened, not just because time had flown by so quickly, but because I was so much more closer to leaving school. . . and leaving Bella.

We walked out together and I held the door open for her. She smiled, blushed, and a soft giggle had escaped her lips. She looked up at me to whisper a 'thank you' when her foot caught the door jam, and she tripped. But I was fast enough to catch her before she fell. I rapped my hands around her slender waist while she opened her eyes, her hands on my shoulders. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. From this close I could see the specks of blue better.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her as I sat her upright.

"Um. Yeah. . . thanks. Edward." She looked dazed and confused which made me slighty laugh.

"No problem."

I heard someone clear their throat, and wasnt too surprised it was one of Bella's family members. I released my grip on her immediately and she took a measured step away from me. I was lieing to myself when I thought I didn't miss her touch.

"Uh. Jacinda. This is Edward. Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Jacinda Brandon." She introduced us, but kept a firm gaze with Jacinda. She smiled and held her hand out for me, with weariness I shook it. Not trusting her at all. I touched her hand, and then a fiery warmth spread its way up my arm. I yanked my hand away fast, and put both of my hands in my pockets.

I figured she had done that on purpose to hurt me.

"It was nice to meet you. Edward." She adverted her eyes, and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her off to the locker room doors.

* * *

After gym Rosalie Emmett and Jasper were practically fuming with anger and frustration at how easily the Brandon's could have beaten us at volleyball today. Instead it was a tie with 0-0 because neither one of us ever dropped the ball. When we told Carlisle and Esme of the many new things we found out about them they were fascinated, especially Carlisle on the powers they could do with the ball and how their agility copied our own.

I started to think about how easily it is for me and Bella to talk. Every day I look forward to going to Bio and I wished we had more classes together. I more then ever, wished Bella and I were human so things wouldn't be so difficult. Just a boy and a girl being friends and maybe one day more then friends but in reality things aren't that easy because I'm not just a boy and she's not just a girl. We are supernatural, immortals and we have forever to figure out were we belong. I just haven't found that yet. Or so I thought.

**Bella's POV**

I was so happy Jacinda didn't mention anything about Edward but when I heard her ask me in her head if we could talk, I immediately knew what was to come. I nodded my head and we silently ran through the woods until we stopped at a small stream.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to keep everything light.

"Nothing much but, I really need to speak to you about something." she said. "And I know that you already know what it is." We both laughed a little.

"Yeah about that, it wasn't what you thought, or still think- " she cut me off with her hand.

"Bella, you might be hiding this or you still don't realize it but I think you're slowly falling for Edward." I stood there frozen thinking through her words. _Could I fall for Edward? Could he feel the same? No Bella! You barley know him! But I feel so comfortable around him; he makes me smile every time I see him. To soon too fast!_

I was having this conflict with myself that I just wanted to turn everything off and go to sleep or something. I took a deep breath and figured out what I was going to say.

"Just because you saw me and Edward that close doesn't mean anything. I fell- " she cut me off for the second time and I had this feeling it wasn't going to be the last.

"It's not that. Hear me out okay?" I let out a breath of frustration but let her continue.

"The second I saw the Cullen's I was disgusted by them like any other fairy would be, but when I saw you explaining to us not to hurt them, that they're different, you had this look on your face like a person explaining their favorite movie to someone. That got me curious to see what was so different about them that would change your whole view on them. When you told us about each one of them you had the same look on your face, well except for when you told us about blondie. That other day when I saw you in Edward's arms you had a completely different look on your face. One I haven't seen since we were little girls. You had this little sparkle in your eye that you always got when you were happy or excited about something. You had that exact look on your face when you were looking at Edward. Bella all I'm saying is that to just be careful. We're leaving tomorrow and we wont be here to back you up. But if he does hurt you, you call me and I'll personally kick his ass." I giggled and hugged her real tight.

"Thank you Jacinda. I still have my doubts but, I know I can always count on you. I'm going to miss you." I almost wanted to cry.

Jacinda laughed, "Babe, don't start the water works just yet." We smiled at each other and ran back home.

When we walked into the living room, we were getting questioning gazes from everyone.

"What?" Jacinda said annoyed that everyone was looking at her.

"Where were you girls?" Gale asked.

"What are you? My mom? Bella and I went to go hangout before we left. Nina and Bella went shopping, I wanted to be with her too." She said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine." He said.

"Give me that." Jacinda ran over to Peter who was watching a basketball game and took the remote from him and started changing the channel while getting comfortable on the coach.

"Hey!" Peter and Gale yelled at Jacinda trying to get the remote back but failing miserably. Me and Nina both grabbed some grapes and sat down on the floor in front of the couch and watched and laughed at Peter, Gale and Jacinda running around the house. The rest of the night we all spent together having a great time, but knowing in a short period of time that would all end.

* * *

It was Sunday morning, the very morning we have all been dreading.

Today we decided would be good for everyone to go back to their assigned place, which meant I would be alone again for the rest of my time in Forks. Nina has been crying while packing her things and Peter has tried to comfort her for the past hour but nothing will work. Jacinda has been tough but when you look in her eyes you can tell she didn't want to leave. The guys were also upset but tried to look happy for us.

When Jacinda tele-ported all there things back she came up to me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear so soft no one else could hear except me.

"Stay safe Bella. We're all worrying about _you_ the most. Remember what I said yesterday." she kissed me on the cheek and went to hug Gale and Peter. I ran to Nina and she hugged me real tight while saying comforting words. "You'll do fine, Bella. You were okay before we got here and you'll be okay when we leave." I pulled away and looked at her. "Buy me something in Europe?"

"Defiantly."

I walked up to Peter who tried to lighten up the mood by saying out loud.

"You be a good girl Bella. We don't want to go home without you." I smiled at him and Gale hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek.

We all gathered in a circle. "The faster you go, the faster we will be together again." I said while looking at everyone. "We will think of each other every night but we can't let this distract us from our mission. Everyone have their pendant?" they all nodded while touching there's.

Every fairy has a pendant. They look simple but beautiful at the same time, a stone on a steel chain. The chain was made of 3 thin silver strips that were braided. The stone was oval shaped and was the color of whatever fairy gift you have. Mine was a light aqua color, Nina's was clear, Jacinda and Gale's were a bright red and Peter had a deep green color. You get your pendant when you're first born and don't get another one. It's a part of you and you have to take care of it. When you get older and are part of a coven your pendant is sort of connected to your mate and coven members. For example if Jacinda was wearing her pendant and was in serious trouble, her pendant would start glowing a soft red. It would also affect our pendants by turning them red or hotter temperature, telling us that Jacinda needs help.

"Okay guys I'll try to call sometime in the next few days." We all hugged once more then in the blink of an eye they were gone.

And I was alone again.

For the rest of the day I did my homework, cleaned the house and watched TV. It was only around 5 in the afternoon when I decided to go out for a run, even though it was raining. As a water fairy I love the rain so it didn't bother me the least. But secretly I wanted to run into Edward again. I put on some jeans and a white V-neck T-shirt with a gray jacket and let my hair fall down my back. I grabbed my pendant and ran outside.

I was just jogging and looking around at the beautiful greenery around me when I heard a loud crash, then a couple of seconds later a scream. Not any scream, Edward's scream.

* * *

Oooo, cliffy! I hope you didn't hate this chapter as much as I did writing it. Its so boring and kind of sad but like I said I needed these scenes out of the way for next chapter.

Please review and if you do I'll send you a virtual cookie! (::) (::)


	13. Not so nice visitors

Hey guys! So this is chapter 13. Sorry it was sort of short but it was longer then last chapter ;) lots of love to my wonderful Beta!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does, I only changed the story plot and added fairies.

* * *

**Chapter 13 ****Not so nice visitors **

**Edward's POV**

It was Saturday, and like any other Saturday, I spent it isolated in my room. Listening to my music, or playing the piano. So it was obvious this Saturday was no exception, except for one difference. I was constantly thinking of Bella. Not that big of a surprise, that's all my brain could muster up since I first met her.

Esme and Carlisle were both huddled inside his office, following up on their studies, and talking softly to one another in hushed whispers. Alice and Jasper were down stairs, trying to enjoy the afternoon. But as for Rose and Emmett. . . Well, they were in their room. Doing. . . things.

It was nearing five in the afternoon now, and I felt ashamed for not enjoying the day like I should have. I needed to pass the rest of the time.

Thunder rumbled through the sky while rain poured down in buckets. Carlisle and Esme along with Rose and Emmett also joined us in the living room. We were sitting in a comfortable silence listening to the news until Alice went into a vision. I listened to her thoughts to see the vision too.

_It was raining hard outside, just like it is know but we were all outside on the porch looking out into the darkness. I saw two dark figures coming toward us. One was tall and very muscular, even more then Emmett while the other was small but was clearly the leader by the way she walked. When they came right in front of us they let their hoods fall down revealing Jane and Felix from they Volturi. Jane had a smile on her face but not a friendly one._

When the vision ended me and Alice stared at each other until Emmett interrupted looking annoyed. "Are you just going to sit there all night or are you going to tell us what Alice saw?" I nodded my head at Alice, indicating that she can tell them.

I was thinking about what if the Volturi hunted before or after they visit us? They could get Bella. The only thing that was going through my head was; _Bella isn't safe_.

I missed most of the explanation of Alice's vision except for when she said, "The Volturi are coming, and soon." we were all still as statues thinking, _why they would come here, when we have done nothing wrong?_

* * *

15 minutes later we were on the porch like in the vision trying to find Jane and Felix through the still pouring rain. Alice tried to see our future but it kept disappearing, more like it was being blacked but, we didn't know from what. All she could see was that the rain would lighten up into a soft mist while we were talking with Jane and Felix.

I could hear their thoughts now but they were blocking me, Jane was thinking about every human she has ever drank from. Felix was saying the names of every car that was ever built.

"They're close." I said.

Carlisle nodded. Just then we could see the outline of them coming closer with every silent step. They stopped when they reached the steps of the porch. They took off their hoods revealing their faces like in the vision. Jane looked at everyone before looking at Carlisle waiting for someone to talk.

"Hello Jane, Felix." She nodded her head in acknowledgment while Felix stayed frozen watching us carefully. "Don't you think we should take this inside?"

"No Carlisle. We wont be staying long." Jasper immediately stepped in front of Alice protectively Emmett followed in suit with Rosalie.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but why are you here? We haven't done anything wrong."

Jane focused her eyes on Carlisle again and smiled. "You and your coven are not in trouble. We are only here to pass a message to every vampire about some… news the Volturi would like to share but didn't want to bring every vampire to Italy to share the news." I tried desperately to read her mind but now she was thinking about every single fight she has done since being a vampire. I tried Felix but all he thought was. No way mind reader. I glared at him but he just smirked and turned to look at Jane again.

"Okay I wouldn't want to keep you from your job, so what is the news?" Carlisle asked eying Jane.

"There is going to be a war soon. We don't know when but you will know ahead of time."

"War? What type of war? I'm sorry Jane but I'm not understanding." Jane looked annoyed that she needed to repeat herself. She obviously didn't want to be here.

"War against the fairies." _What? Fairies don't exist! And that's exactly what I said to Jane._

"Oh and they do, Edward. I'm surprised you haven't heard about them from other vampires. They're horrible, dangerous, smart, wicked and powerful creatures. You Cullen's even know one of them." she said matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Rosalie said challenging her with her eyes.

"Isabella Brandon." That name. That name is all it took for me to see red and attack Jane. I jumped at her and we both flew into a big rock. I could hear the crack when her head collided against the hard texture.

"How do you know her?" I growled at her. I grabbed her arms and pushed her harder on the rock. She forced her leg up and slammed it at my chest. I flew a couple of feet away from where I was before. Jane got up fast but I was faster and my fist made contact with her cheek, when I felt this stabbing pain all over my body, I screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

I felt like time had stopped and all I could think, feel, see was the pain that Jane's power was causing me.

But all together the pain left my body and I sat up feeling weary. Alice came and helped me up and asked if I was okay but, before I could answer I saw movement at the corner of my left eye and I turned to see a blur of blond and brown. I looked closer at the two figures. Jane and Bella fighting.

_Why can't I use my power? Damn fairy! I don't care what Aro says I'll kill this bitch when I get my hands on her_. Jane was thinking while trying to get to Bella but she was clever and easily jumped out of the way before Jane could touch her. I didn't know what to do! Help Bella, yes but I didn't know how.

Felix ran behind Bella and grabbed her by the shoulder and sent her flying across the front lawn and landing with a thud. She got up but slower then the other times and ran right to Jane again, her main target. I ran up to Felix and knocked him down on the ground we both got up and circled each other.

_So you rather help the fairy then your own kind._ He shook his head then smirked and thought, _well I couldn't blame you she is pretty hot_._ I call dibs_. I growled and lunged myself at him. We both fell down on the ground again and kicked and punched at each other. Felix grabbed my leg and flipped me into a tree. That gave him enough time to go and help Jane with Bella.

Bella jumped in the air and kicked Jane right in the jaw with her foot. She didn't notice Felix behind her again until he grabbed her arms and forced her to the ground. Alice ran at Jane before we could strike at Bella. Jane used her gift on Alice and she shrieked and fell to the ground I ran at Felix while Jasper lunged at Jane in rage for hurting his mate. I grabbed Felix by the shoulders and forced him to let go of Bella. Emmett came over and helped me keep Felix on the floor while Carlisle and Jasper held on to Jane, keeping her head down so she couldn't use her power on us.

"I think its time for you two to leave. Jane, thanks for coming to tell us." Carlisle said trying to still be polite but I could tell by the way his smile and voice were so tight. We let go of them and they put their hoods up again and started walking back. Jane stopped walking a couple of feet away and looked over her shoulder at us.

"We will be back soon to see if you would like to join us in battle." She looked once in Bella's direction and began running to catch up to Felix who was already gone. Once they were out of earshot, I raced to Bella's side along with everyone else.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I frantically tried to get her to wake up but nothing would work. Carlisle came to my side and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward but if what Jane said is true and she is a fairy, I don't know how to help her."

"Guys look!" Alice said pointing at Bella's necklace that lay on her chest. It was a blue stone on a simple grey steel chain but it was glowing a beautiful bright shade of Blue that I have never seen before. Alice slowly touched it and it glowed even brighter then before.

"Edward pick her up and lets take her inside, I don't know if she gets cold like a human can." I nodded and picked her up slowly not knowing of she broke a bone or something. _If she is capable of breaking a bone_. I corrected myself. She fit perfectly in my arms like a puzzle piece. I put her down on the couch and watched her, just thinking about how beautiful she is and I hoped she'll wake up soon so I can see if she really is a fairy.

A_ fairy_. I had so many questions to ask her.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what came over me but I ran as fast as I could over to were I heard the noise. I saw the trees start to separate and I could see a huge beautiful house in the middle of a field. While running I made it stop raining until it was only a light mist.

The scene before me almost made me want to scream in rage and frustration. Why is the Volturi! Why is Jane hurting Edward? No one has noticed me yet so I climbed into a tree and watched in horror. Jane's power was to inflict pain. I started to remember the weaknesses and ways of attack that Jane uses. I don't remember much about Felix except he doesn't have a power. I jumped out of the tree and leaped onto Jane knocking her over and ending her concentration on Edward and focusing on me. Jane reminded me of a Bull and I was the red flag she was after.

She growled and jumped onto me. We both fell to the ground rolling around grabbing at hair and punching faces. I could tell she was mad that her gift was working on me.

We both got up and jumped back from each other. Waiting to see who would make the first move. Jane ran at me at full speed trying to catch me with her claws she calls hands. I was clever and she never got a hold on me but she did scratch me a few times which hurt. We did this for a while, her trying to get me and me jumping out of the way until I felt two big strong hands grab my shoulders roughly and threw me up in the air. I landed with a thud and looked up to see who had done it. Felix helped Jane up from the floor while glaring and baring his teeth at me.

I was week, I haven't slept these couple of nights to busy with my coven and after that volleyball game I never got my energy back. But I couldn't give up know I had to show them I wasn't the little girl I was when they first met me. I got up and ran at my one target. Jane.

I threw her at a tree and ran to grab her by the hair. While running to her I saw Edward and Felix fighting.

Jane and me started were we left off and started circling each other. I bared my teeth and lifted my leg up in the air and knocked both of her feet, which made her fall to the ground. Jane got up fast and used her fist and hit me in the jaw. I fell back because of the impact but got up and jumped into the air and kicked Jane were she kicked me in the jaw with my foot. Jane staggered back and fell. I didn't have time to celebrate because Felix, again, sneaked up on me and grabbed both of my hands and tied them behind my back and forced me to fall on the ground.

Jane got up and ran toward me, probably to kill me, but she never got the chance because Alice ran at Jane but Jane used her stupid gift on Alice and she shrieked and fell to the floor. I've never seen Jasper so mad since I've met him. He growled and attacked Jane. Edward ran to Felix and grabbed him by the shoulders and ripped him away from me. I started to get up but I felt this pain in my chest and fell to the floor again. I knew I only had a few minutes before I fall asleep for who knows how long to restore my body from all the injuries. I lay on my back panting but my eyes were looking everywhere around me.

Emmett came over to help Edward keep Felix on the floor while I saw Carlisle do the same with Jasper to help keep Jane's head down so she couldn't use her gift.

"I think its time for you two to leave. Jane thanks for coming to tell us." Carlisle said in a calm voice.

They let go of Jane and Felix and they started to walk away from the Cullen's home and into the forest once again. My vision started to blur but I could faintly see Jane turn around and say something to the Cullen's but I couldn't hear anything anymore.

My eyes started to close; I could feel the pain around my ribs. I need to rest so I can regain my strength but before I could close my eyelids I saw a light blue glow. I focused on the glow harder until I realized it was my pendant glowing signalizing I needed help. My coven is probably on their way here right now. Oh shit, now I'm screwed. Was the last thing I thought of before the darkness to over me completely.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! It was short but it was hard to write this chapter with all the action that was happening and the different points of views.

Please let me know in a review what you think!


	14. Revealed

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Special thanks to my awesome beta! This is chapter 14, hope you like :)

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight! Only Zenonia, and my fairies that we all love!

* * *

**Chapter 14 ****Revealed **

**Jacinda's POV**

It's only been half a day since I transported back to Australia and I was already missing my family. I lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of the city. I was starving so I hopped in my car and drove to the grocery store, thinking of what to get. _I'm in the mood for a mango._ It sucked sometimes that the only things fairies could eat were fruits and vegetables because if we ate meats or things that weren't made from nature it could make us very sick. I heard once that a fairy died eating McDonalds. How tragic.

I was just walking around the store looking for anything appetizing. There was a fair amount of people here but still quiet. I was about to go to check out when I saw a little girl staring at me from the corner of my eye. She looked around 5 years old and was holding a small bear in one hand. She had long red hair with freckles all around her small nose and big hazel eyes. I smiled at her and waved, I waited for her to leave or something but she kept looking at me weird.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her as sweetly as I could.

She walked closer to me and lifted her free hand and pointed a finger at me.

"Why is your necklace glowing?" she said in a small baby voice. I looked down in horror at my pendant, it started glowing a bright blue. Bella. I ripped the necklace off my neck and stuffed it in my purse. It started glowing even brighter. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, then I looked back down at the girl in front of me. I bent down so our eyes were leveled. I whispered to her, "It's a very, very special necklace sweetheart, but you can not tell anyone about it, okay?"

"Okay, but could I ever get one?"

I smiled but I was starting to get inpatient, the rest are probably already at the airport or swimming to the United States by know and here I was talking with a kid.

"Yes but you have to be a good girl. I have to go bye." I kissed her cheek gently and ran out the store. I transported my car back home and ran to an alley in the back of the store. I took the pendant out and put it on my neck again and transported myself and everyone else in the middle of the woods in Vancouver.

I landed lightly on my feet and looked around and started cracking up at the shocked expressions I saw on everyone's face. I swear Peter looked like he was going to wet himself. Gale got up really fast and tried to look all cool while Peter still looked stunned about the situation.

"You could have warned us head of time before you do these types of things!" Nina said while getting up and moving toward Peter. It was pitch dark outside and the only light were our pendants glowing blue making our faces look like ghosts. We all stood in silence looking at each other.

"Lets go get Bella." We ran all over the forests until we got to Forks a couple of minutes later. We let Peter and our Pendants guide us to were Bella was. Peter, since he has the gift of the earth, can sense when the forest has been disturbed by supernatural beings and the Pendants help because the closer we get to Bella the brighter the pendants get. In no time we ended up in a field. There was a big white house in the middle of it. We all looked at Peter like he was crazy.

"We're here. Smell the air." He whispered silently like the breeze. We took a sniff then realized what the familiar scent was. _Vampires. Not just any vampires. The Cullen's._ I remember the conversation I had with Bella about how if any of them hurt her that I would be in charge of taking care of them. And that was exactly what I did. I nodded at them that we were going to go in. I transported us to what looked like the living room. It was big with cream walls and a high ceiling. Lots of artwork on the walls and a big flat screen in front of the many different chairs and couches. Bella was lying down on one of the couches sleeping while Edward sat down in front of her on the floor. The rest of the Cullen's were scattered all around the living room except for Alice who was looking out one of the big windows in the back. They all turned to look at us as if we were aliens. Nina ran to Bella almost knocking Edward out of the way. I had my eyes locked with Edward but I looked away for a second to look at Gale and letting him know that he was going to do all the talking.

"What the _hell! _What are you doing here?" Rosalie snarled at us. I just wanted to go over there and rip her hair out one strained at a time but I kept my tense figure were they were and focused on Edward.

"Which one is the leader?" Gale said calmly but I could see the veins in his jaw and throat throbbing with anger. A tall blonde walked up to us slowly. He looked older then the rest of his coven.

"I am Carlisle. My mate, Esme." And stretched his arm out to a beautiful woman with soft caramel colored hair. Gale nodded and continued, "What happened?"

"Don't leave anything out. Or else." I added.

"Or else what?" Rosalie said taking one step closer to me.

"Maybe Bella let you live but I wont if you come any closer to me." Emmett moved in between us and took Rosalie away from me.

Bella started to stir around on the couch and I saw her eyelids flutter before opening completely. I saw her panting and looked around confused until she saw us and her eyes went big.

"I-I'm so sorry! I can explain." She said stuttering a bit.

"Bella how could you be so stupid. We made it clear no fooling around. The leaders- " Gale started but was interrupted when Bella started speaking again.

"I know but I had to, if you let me explain." Bella said exasperated.

I felt a presence behind me and I turned around and so did Peter but Gale stayed were he was looking at Bella up and down.

Alice was standing there with one hand at her side and the other in a fist but I could see she had something in that hand.

"Why do your necklaces glow?" Alice asked looking at every one of our pendants leaving her eyes on Bella's.

Do you think they would believe the story I told the little girl at the store? Probably not.

"Why do you care?" Gale said in a bitter tone looking behind his shoulder at her before looking straight ahead again.

"Were did you get them?" she urged on.

"Is this really the time to be asking us were we got our pendants from!" Gale said loosing his façade.

Don't yell at her." Jasper growled coming up next to Alice. Alice put her free hand on Jasper's shoulder and walked slowly closer to us. Bella and Nina have joined my side but I could tell Bella still needed a lot of more sleep before she could fully heal.

Alice stopped in front of us and opened her hand slowly revealing a small identical pendant like ours. The only difference was the fairy stone was dull and gray. We all let out a small gasp. Bella reached for it with a shaking hand and turned it over. There in small letters said _AB_ and had a wing design around it. Just like ours but with our initials on it. Nina used her gift and pushed all the Cullen's except for Alice up against the wall. Bella and Nina were backing away from Alice slowly like they have never seen her before. Gale grabbed the pendant out her hand and studied it closer while saying, "Were did you get this?" he demanded.

Peter ran to Nina and Bella and was whispering to them softly trying to get them to calm down. I glared at Alice hard but I heard a growl and some noises and turned my head behind Alice. The Cullen's, which are still stuck on the walls by Nina's power, were struggling to get free and Jasper looked ready to kill with his black eyes. _Tell them to shut up._ Gale said to me in my mind. I could tell he was frustrated that he didn't know what was going on and mad that this wasn't going as planned.

I walked up to Jasper first, the loudest.

"Shut up or I swear he will kill you." I whispered in Jasper's ear but loud enough so the others could here. Apparently blondie doesn't know English because she said, "_You_ come into _my _house without permission and now your yelling at Alice like a freak! That's what you are! A bunch of freaks!" The poor girl was probably having a melt down. I started laughing and I could faintly here Peter doing the same. I walked away rolling my eyes in the process next to Gale who hasn't said one word, barley even moved either. The room got silent while we watched Gale and Alice. Gale looked up from the pendant and looked at Alice in the eyes.

"What's your full name?" he said quietly.

"Mary Alice Brandon." Bella and Nina looked like someone slapped them in the face. Bella slowly started walking to Gale's side with Nina behind her.

"When were you turned into a vampire?"

"1920."

Nina lost her concentration and let go of the Cullen's who were still on the wall. They ran to Alice's side but Bella was faster and she flung her small body at Alice, rapping her hands around her neck crying and saying softly. "I can't believe it. It's you! You're so different, your hair!" Nina was frozen on the spot holding on to Peter. Gale looked shocked and now he was backing away from Bella and Alice. I looked closer at Alice thinking to myself, _no way. It can't be her!_

But it was. She had the same petite form as Bella even though Bella was easily 4 inches taller and with sharper curves then Alice's small ones. Same over the top fashion choices as Nina. The only difference about her besides her pale skin and eyes would be her hair. When I last saw her she had long wavy black hair and know it was cut pixie.

I couldn't believe who was in front of my eyes, but here she is. Bella and Nina's little sister who had disappeared long ago was 5 feet away from me.

Welcome the drama that is about to unfold before my very eyes. And I thought we already had enough of that.

**Bella's POV**

I hugged her with all that I had. _My _sister, my _little sister_ is here! I haven't seen her in forever! I knew she wasn't dead but we had orders from the leaders not to try to find them, but they could screw themselves. I had my sister back and that's all that mattered, even if she was a vampire.

I slowly removed her arms from around her and turned to face my coven. Gale was farther away from were he was with a look of disbelief on his face. Jacinda stood there looking at Alice with awe but the person who surprised, even angered me, the most was Nina. Her eyes were big looking at Alice like she would kill someone any minute now. She was holding onto Peter like her life depended on it.

"What's wrong with you! Don't you remember your own sister Nina!" I yelled at her.

"Bella, she is a _vampire._ She isn't the same Alice Brandon we knew and loved." I can't believe what I was hearing. Nina is so much better then this, before if I was a troll or a pixie or even a human she would still love me because I'm her sister! I was about to say something to her when I heard Alice behind me say; "Sister?" the rest of the Cullen's looked as confused as she did.

"Please explain everything." Esme, who hasn't said a word throughout this madness, said.

"Um… me and my family need to speak really fast, excuse me." I walked out the front door and ran into the forest once more. I could still feel the throbbing pain in my ribs and arms because I still needed a lot of sleep and soon.

I turned to my coven and started speaking fast. "Okay we all know that is Alice is our sister and, Alice and the rest of the Cullen's deserve to know the truth about us." there was a long silence between us, my words hung in the air threatening to break apart into pieces.

"Are you crazy Bella!" Gale said outrageousness clearly in his voice.

"No!"

"Bell, Gale's right. She could have changed." Peter said looking between Gale and me.

"I know she hasn't. Please Nina, she is your little sister. We all know what they did to her. She dissevers to know were she came from and who she is."

"Bella is not that I don't want to run in there and hug Alice like you did but I'm still uncertain about everything. I'll try and be as nice and sisterly to her but I need time to gain her trust." I ran to her and hugged her while saying thank you.

"Why don't we tell her everything she _needs _to know about us and her past but leave out the major stuff like the Volturi and the leaders until we can gain the trust of the Cullen's." Jacinda said, sounding like she was explaining how to add two plus two. We all looked at her with our mouths hanging open. That was the best idea ever! We all agreed and ran back to the Cullen home where they were waiting in the living room in silence.

We awkwardly sat down with them. I sat next to Alice and Nina was across from me with Peter, Jacinda sat in a chair with Gale right behind her standing. _Who wants to do the honors?_ Gale said bitterly. I know he was mad that we were doing this, which made me feel bad. I sent him a warning look before looking at the every single person in the room leaving my gaze on Edward. I wonder what he will think once he knows…

"Um, I don't know what to say but that we are sorry for everything that we have caused and we were wondering if you still wanted us to answer your questions. Starting off with what we really are." A look of astonishment popped up on all the Cullen's faces.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled jumping off his seat next to Rosalie looking like a little kid during Christmas morning. I heard Jacinda laughing and Rosalie hitting him upside the head and telling him to sit down.

"But the question is can we trust you?" Peter said.

"Of course you can." Carlisle said as if Peter told him an insult.

I looked at my family one more time before saying ever so quietly.

"We're fairies."

It was silent. Dead silence. We were holding our breath while waiting for the Cullen's to say something. More silence.

Emmett giggled obnoxiously.

I didn't have time to answer him because Carlisle spoke up, very seriously might I add. "I have never heard of a fairy. How is that possible?"

"We're from nature. You can only be born a fairy, you can't change someone like with a vampire." I said. Before someone else could ask another question Jacinda but in and said, "We will answer your questions but some we wont for personal reasons." They nodded and Emmett asked the next question.

"I thought fairies were tiny with pointy ears and magic wands." Jacinda and Peter started cracking up. I gave a small giggle before answering.

"Well do vampires sleep in coffins and die when they go out in daylight? No. Its all fictional." Emmett looked disappointed and Carlisle went on with his questions. I had a feeling his were the ones to watch out for.

"We have noticed many similar things between you and vampires. Why is that?"

"Umm, we don't really know exactly." I said nervously. This is one of those things they're not ready to know.

"Why don't you tell us stuff about you?" Edward said watching me with such an intense gaze that I had to look away.

"Okay, well all fairies live in Zenonia and there is 4 different types of fairies, water, air, fire and earth. When we are little we live with our parents but when we get older we are put into a coven until we decide to start our own families. I'm a water fairy, Jacinda and Gale are fire fairies, Nina is an air fairy and Peter is an earth fairy. Since I'm a water fairy I can control and create water or turn it into ice, snow that type of stuff. Same goes for everyone else. Peter and Nina are mates. Me and Nina are sisters. As immortals we stop aging whenever we choose to. We have gifts just like vampires. We have wings and we can fly. Our blood does not call for you because it's different from humans. It is what makes us stronger and faster. Our pendants," I said pointing to my own which had stopped glowing. "Are very important to fairies because they warn our mates and or coven that, that person is in some sort of danger."

"Why do I have one then?" Alice said flipping the pendant over and over in her hands.

"Because, you're my sister."

Her eyes got wide and all the Cullen's gasped and looked between me and Alice.

"W-what that's not possible, you're a f-fairy and I'm- " she cut herself off and looked down at her hands shaking my head.

"You must have the wrong person because Alice is a vampire and was a human before she was turned." Jasper said.

I ignored him and turned to Alice again. "Do you remember anything before you were turned?"

"No, when I woke up I was alone in a field and all I could remember was my name but nothing else." There was a sadness to her voice that I just wanted to go and hug her and comfort her.

"Alice this must be hard to believe but you use to be a fairy."

"But how? What happened to me Bella?" Everybody was thinking the same thing and I smiled a sad smile and took a deep breath before starting.

"You were the youngest, only 16 still living with our parents while me and Nina were already in our coven. You were considered a kid because you weren't in a coven or had a mate yet. And we have rules that kids cannot go to earth under any circumstances unless given direct order from our leaders. But one day you got curious and left without telling anyone. We looked for you every day until one day a couple of warrior fairies found you in a field unconscious. We were to late. You were already in the changing process of becoming a vampire. No vampire can know about how to get to Zenonia and about us in general so we erased all your memory except for your name and took all your fairy powers with you. We are so sorry Alice!"

"So I was a fairy?" Was all she said.

"What did you mean when you said something about her hair?" Esme asked me.

"Oh, that. She use to have really long hair but I guess whoever turned her cut it off."

"Bella I think we should leave." I nodded and we all stood up. I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see Alice looking up at me.

"Please don't leave I have so much to ask."

"I bet you do Alice. Don't worry I'll come back soon." She hugged and barring her head in my hair I laughed and hugged her back just as tight. We let go and she turned to look at Nina who was looking out the window with Peter at her side. "Go she wont bite." I whispered softly in her ear. She smiled and walked up to her.

"Uh, hi Nina." She said looking at her hands, Nina giggled and pulled her in for a hug. I could tell Alice was stunned for a second but quickly hugged her back and shook hands with Peter silently.

We all headed outside and started running to the forest edge. Until, once again, someone lightly grabbed my lower arm and stopped me in my tracks. I heart started racing and I could tell it was Edward. Only he could make my heart jump like that. I could feel his breath tickling my neck, inhaling my scent and he slowly moved to the front of me.

"Hi."

"Hey." I said nervously.

"So you're a fairy? You know I have questions of my own."

That sparked some curiosity in me and I looked up to his soft golden eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, tomorrow you and I should go for a walk. I have this place I want to show you."

"Yes." I said out loud before I could properly think. He smiled a crooked smile and with a blink of an eye I was alone in the forest, no one in front of me. I shook my and ran to catch up to my family. I really need some sleep. Gale came to my rescue and picked me up and ran back to the house.

* * *

So how did you like it? Alice's story, how they found out they were fairies, Edward and Bella… let me know in a review!

**I have some news I would like people to know!**

This coming week is my spring break and I'm going to California for a couple of days with my family and cousins so I'm not going to have time to write next week BUT the fallowing week after that I might post 2 chapters in one day.

Thank you guys! See ya :)


	15. reality

I'm back! i got fanfiction to work! lol *happy dance* Sorry i didn't have time to write back to my amazing reviewers but thank you all! I know I usually don't post on Wednesday's but this is just to cover for last week's no show but I'm still going to post this weekend like normal. Hope you like :)

Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: Might as well say it now before they leap out of the helicopters *gets bullhorn* I don't own Twilight, SM does!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 ****reality **

**Nina's POV**

I was currently looking out the window of the guest bedroom Bella let Peter and I have while we stay here. But it was different this time. The atmosphere in the house was silent and still. We weren't laughing together in the living room watching moves and enjoying each other's company. Bella was recovering in her room, Gale had to carry her into the house because she was so tired and week from whatever happened before we got there- nobody had actually told us what had happened so we were still lost at why Bella was hurt so badly. The minute he left Bella in her room Gale left without even saying a word to where he was going or when he would be back. Jacinda was teleporting our things back to the house so we would have a change of clothes while staying here. I had a feeling I wasn't going to go back to Germany anytime soon.

It started raining again outside, harder then ever. I could hear the pounding of the rain on the roof and windows, the wind blowing the trees in every direction. Thunder rumbled in the distance and occasionally we would see lightening brightening up the sky.

"You haven't spoken since we've gotten back." Peter said from behind me grabbing my wrists and turning me slowly away from the window to look at him.

I looked up at his worried face, the tips of his dirty blonde hair almost touching his eyes. His hair had a similar style to Gale's but Peter's was shorted and curled a little on the ends while Gale had his hair in his eyes casting a shadow on his face.

"Nobody has spoken since we've gotten back." I pointed out.

"True but I miss your beautiful voice and smile." I giggled and got on the tips of my toes and brought his face down to mine so we met in the center. His lips were soft against mine but I could feel him deepen the kiss, his arms snaked around my waist and my hands fell in his hair. We stayed like that, kissing, for who knows how long until I pulled away gasping for breath.

"Not tonight Peter, we have to wait for Gale to get back and Bella to wake up which will be soon."

"You're no fun." He said while fixing his shirt. "But I guess we can join Jacinda down stairs, she's back and has all our stuff." I smiled nodded while getting a hold on his hand before going down stairs.

When we got down stairs I didn't see Jacinda but I could hear her in the kitchen. She came in through the door with sweats and an over sized t-shirt her hair in a messy bun.

"What's up?" She asked while eating into her pear and making her way over to the living room with Peter and I fallowing her.

That's the thing I've always loved and hated about Jacinda. The way she can just act like everything is okay and say 'What's up' when we just exposed our selves to vampires and Bella is unconscious trying to heal from some accident we don't even know about. The leaders are going to find out eventually and we don't even know where Gale went. All this happened in less then 15 hours and all Jacinda can say is what's up? I was about to tell her all of this until Peter decided so speak up.

"Hey, have you seen Gale?"

"No I was going to ask you the same thing." She said slowly looking between Peter and I.

"He said he need to think so he took a walk but isn't back yet." Peter said.

"A walk? Its pouring buckets out there and he's talking a walk?" I nodded my head at her and she just muttered under her breath "that boy has finally lost it." I rolled my eyes at her while taking a seat next to her while Peter went to lie down on the other sofa.

It was petty quit after that except for the TV and Bella's breathing from up stairs. The awkward stillness was starting to get to me until Peter got up quickly into a seating position and looked out the window to the still pouring rain.

"He's close." He said with suspicion in his tone.

"Who's close?" Jacinda asked while trying to look out the window, as was I, trying to find someone but it was to dark to see that far.

"Gale. I sensed him coming near." Peter answered going back to his original seating position. Jacinda and I both relaxed and sat back down also.

A couple of minutes later we heard the stomping of feet on the porch then the door opened to find a dripping wet Gale. He had mud marks all over his skin. His clothes stuck to his body like a second skin. His hair was a mess of leaves and dirt. Jacinda was gone in a second and back in front of Gale with towels and a new set of clothes.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" she scowled at him while lightly cleaning the mud from his face and hands.

"Hiking. I'm fine, really." He said. Once he was clean of mud and leaves Jacinda escorted him to the bathroom. He came back 30 minutes later with a black long sleeved shirt with light colored jeans. His hair was washed and combed and he looked like Gale again.

While walking towards us Peter hit him in the shoulder. "Man, it looked like a tribe of leprechauns attacked you!" he said while laughing hysterically. Gale brushed his hand away. "Yeah 'cause you would know what that would look like." Gale taunted raising his eyebrows. Peter flushed and turned away from Gale.

"Wait, so Peter was attacked by a tribe of leprechauns! When did this happen?" I demanded glaring at Peter with my hands on my hips. Gale and Jacinda were laughing silently behind me.

"Uh… uh." Was all he said. I was about to yell at him again until I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. We all turned to see Bella. She was wearing a tight skinny jeans with a dark blue V-neck that had lace that trimmed at the bottom of the shirt.

"Bella! What are you doing out of bed?" I ran to her but she just rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Nina. I was expecting more of a hello Bella how are you doing, but I guess you're to busy traumatizing Peter." Bella said sitting down next to Jacinda.

"Someone fell on the wrong side of the bed." Peter muttered.

Bella turned and glared right at Peter "At least I didn't almost die getting in a fight wit a tribe of leprechauns."

"Why am I the only one that doesn't know about this!" I said raising my hands dramatically. Gale ignored me and started talking. "How are you doing Bella? While you were unconscious I checked for some injuries."

"I feel good as new and what injuries did I have? All I know was I had a broken rib." I went to go sit down with Peter who got up and sat down normally on the couch to make room for me.

"Well yes you had that but also a cut in the back of your neck which was pretty deep, and some cuts and bruises but nothing to bad. We need to talk about what happened yesterday." Bella nodded and we all turned our attention to her.

"Well when you left I heard a scream and I ran to where I heard it and I ended up at the Cullen's house. I saw two people from the Volturi guard, Jane and Felix. I don't know what they were doing there, I attacked Jane and Felix but they got away." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Volturi were here and they know were Bella is. Everyone looked horror struck thinking the same thing.

"Bella how could have been so stupid? We have to deal with the Cullen's but know we also have to worry about the Volturi and the fairy leaders! If the leaders find out what we've done we might get our wings stripped." No one spoke. No one said a word. Gale's speech was like a slap in the face, but it was reality. A fairy's worst nightmare would be getting their wings stripped. If it ever happened you would loose all your powers and get thrown in a prison in Zenonia or loose all your memory and spend the rest of your life as a human.

Bella hung her head and Jacinda hugged her trying to comfort her. "Gale I don't think the leaders would go that far, and Bella did the right thing in saving them. We all made mistakes but know we cant just sit here waiting for the leaders to come and clean up the mess for us. We have to do that ourselves." Jacinda said quietly still trying to get Bella to look at us.

"Jacinda is right. I'm so sorry I didn't think how this would effect us in the long run but I should have because I'm the coven leader and I should have been more responsible. But I have a plan." She looked up and met eyes with me. I smiled at her reassuringly and got up and hugged her then sat back down.

"All right! What's the plan?" Peter said smacking his hands together in excitement. Jacinda and I laughed but Gale stayed still like a statue looking at his hand as he weaved together.

"Well first we should go to the Cullen's and explain how they can't tell anybody about us or were we are. And we should also ask them if Jane or Felix mentioned why they were there." Bella said looking proud of herself. It was a good plan, simple but is sure to work.

"What if they don't tell you?" Gale asked still looking at his hands. Some times he can be such a pessimist.

"Because Bella saved their ass from being a pile of ash. They owe her that much." Jacinda said getting up and grabbing me by the arm. "Come on Nina we better get changed so we can go over to their house." How fun we get to go visit the vampires again. I thought to myself. but one of them is my sister.

**Edward's POV**

The moment the Brandon's left our house I went straight to my room. No one had anything to say nor did they try to make conversation. I guess we were all to shocked and in our own world to really focus on what was happening in the real world. But in the real world you don't have vampires werewolves, and now I guess fairies too, roaming around. I have so many things going through my mind right know and with the thoughts of my family it was driving me crazy. You would think that after all this time I would have gotten use to it but it was still hard at times and I wish I could turn it all off and just enjoy the silence or at least my own thoughts.

I needed to leave the house for a while and I knew that Alice would see and inform the family for me. I walked over to the far end of the room were it was all glass and opened it like a sliding door. It had started raining and not very lightly either. Hard, heavy drops of rain pouring onto the ground below me like sheets but I didn't care if I got wet. Vampires didn't get cold easily or could get sick.

I jumped and landed lightly on the balls of my feet. I ran lazily through the forest, my hair a wet mess on the top of my head, but I didn't care.

Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me, I squinted my eyes through the rain looking around but all I could see were trees. I was about to shrug it off and keep going until I saw a black blur move from the corner of my eye. Faster then a human could blink I was on the tree in front of the blur. Through the rain all I could see was light skin and dark hair. The first thing I thought of was Bella but the shape of the shadow was clearly a guy, so who could it be?

I didn't have time to think of a different victim because whoever this guy was pushed up against the tree, his fists tight on my shoulders. I hissed and grabbed his upper arms and threw him off the tree but he never let go of me. We both plunged into mud and leaves right under the tree branch I was just in a few seconds ago. I threw myself on top of him with his wrists stuck to his sides. He struggled but couldn't get free. This close to him I could see he was wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie that were now covered in mud and grass. The hood of the hoodie was up and it covered his whole face except for his chin.

"Who are you?" I hissed but he didn't say anything instead he took hold of my arms. I felt this sizzling sting go up my arm and it reminded me of when I shook hands with Jacinda but this was 10 times worse. I jumped away from him not being able to deal with the stinging flames. I looked at my arms were he grabbed me and I could see light red marks snaking all the way up to my shoulder like red veins but they were slowly disappearing.

I turned back to the stranger but he had taken off into the protection of the trees again. I ran after him fallowing his scent but because of the rain it was difficult. I had to count on my hearing and eyesight for this.

I had ended up in the field at the bottom of a cliff's edge. There were bushes everywhere but no tree and grass, just rocks and mud. It was small and almost all surrounded by jagged rock. Indented in the cliff's edge was a small cave. Off to the side of the field was the silhouette of the person. He motioned me with his hand to enter the small cave. I didn't move from my spot thinking this might be a trap. He put both his hands back and went in the small cave first but waiting for me to fallow. Out of curiosity I fallowed him in the cave. He sat on the right side of the cave and I sat on the left side. He slowly took down his hood so I could see his face. Even with the protection of the hood his hair was dripping wet with clumps of mud in it. His eyes were deep green like the forest but had unusual speaks of red-ish orange in it. His face features were sharp which made him look older then the other Brandon's. He had a gash on his forearm, which I couldn't help but stare, as it healed in seconds who would have taken a human weeks for it to heal, might have even needed stitches. But they're not human just like me. I reminded myself.

"I'm sorry Gale I didn't know that was you." I said but he just shook his head and put his hand up to stop me from going on.

"Don't apologize to me, vampire. And by the way I knew that was you when you attacked me." He said coldly but he grinned, probably thinking of back to us fighting in the mud.

Ever since I first saw Gale he looked cold and the way he held himself he was a fighter, a warrior. An animal looking out for his family. He wasn't afraid to kill and I knew he was mad at my family for knowing his secret.

"So what now? You're not going to ask a million questions or try to bite me?" he said bitterly looking at me through his dark black hair.

"Bite you? I wouldn't bite you, Gale. And I know you're mad at me that I know you're coven are fairies."

"For one thing its not _my _coven. Second I'm beyond mad that Bella could trust you filthy bloodsuckers with our secret."

"Bella can trust us, and so can you. We're not like other vampires."

He laughed while shaking his head. "You just want Bella to trust you because you love her." He said like it was yesterday's news. My mouth almost fell open. How did he know that? Is it that obvious? Does my family know? All these things were going through my head faster then I could comprehend.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm not stupid; I see the way you look at her. She's like my little sister and since we've been young, guys have been running after her, falling for her, begging for her. I've learned what to watch out for when a guy is near her and I also know how to deal with them."

"Does she know?" I asked while looking at my hands that were crusted with dry mud.

"No." Was all he said.

"I wont hurt her. I'll protect her, I'll show her that she can trust me with anything." I said more to myself then to him.

"Of course you wont hurt her." He said as if it was funny. "Bella doesn't need protecting either. And good luck on winning her over." He said but I didn't sound like he meant it.

"So why are you out here?" it occurred to me to ask considering we were in a middle of a bad storm.

"To get away from everything. And I needed to think to myself but you so rudely interrupted me." For the first time I saw him smile a little. "What about you?"

"To get away from my family's thoughts and to think." He nodded as if he understood. He got up and turned to look outside. It was still raining but it wasn't as dark or windy.

"Well nice talking to you, vampire, but I got to go home and I believe so should you." He said raising one eyebrow. I also got up and joined him at the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah it was." And without looking back he ran into the trees and out of sight.

Instead of running back home I walked thinking of Bella, fairies, vampires and my family. I wanted to ask him so many things about his kind and of Bella and what he meant about some things but if I was going to get Bella I had to show her family that I meant no harm. When Gale had mentioned other guys liking her and having the same feeling for her as I do, I felt jealously come on so strongly I was surprised I could hide it from Gale and keep the conversation light and going without asking to many things.

I could hear my family's thoughts now as they swirled in my head. I looked down at myself covered in mud.

Esme and Alice are going to kill me.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! My two favorite characters talk for the first time! Who's your favorite? Edward or Gale…

Please review so I can start on chapter 16! :)

xxValeria


	16. Busted

I'm over 100 reviews! Never did I think I would get close to 100 but here I am only on chapter 16 with 104 reviews! Thank you guys so much and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight only Zenonia and its fairies.

* * *

**Chapter 16 ****Busted **

**Alice's POV**

_I saw Edward looking out his window, deep in thought. He opened the window soundlessly and jumped landing lightly on his feet. He started running through the forest not caring that his clothes were wet._

The vision ended there and I could see mine and Jasper's room again. I was currently in my side of our huge closet unpacking and putting away the new clothes I bought a few days ago. But it seemed like years since things were normal, years since I knew what was going on and who I called my family. Now I'm not so sure anymore. After Bella and everyone else left I kept repeating the same things over and over again trying to take it all in. _Bella and Nina are my real sisters. I used to be a fairy but I got turned into a vampire and they erased my mind so I couldn't remember anything. _Those two sentences have changed everything I ever knew. I've tried many times before to remember what my life could have been before I woke up as a vampire but nothing, just a blank canvas. I've learned to except the fact but know I had the same craving to remember as I did those many years ago. There are so many questions I want to ask like what type of fairy I was and about our parents and friends i use to have. But what I didn't understand was why didn't my family ever try looking for me? Did they really hate vampires so much as to forget their daughter? What could have happened? Or are they both just enemies like vampires and werewolf's?

"Hey is everything Alright?" I snapped back to reality and turned to face Jasper who was at the doorway of the closest looking worried down at me.

"Yeah, well no. Do you think Nina and Bella still love me even if I'm a vampire?" I said softly walking up to him and rapping my arms around his torso.

"Yes, your family it doesn't matter what you are."

I lifted my head and kissed him on the lips. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"So were you here just to check on me?" I asked after we pulled apart.

"Well no I also came here to ask you to come down stairs with me, the rest of the family is waiting for you."

"It's not my family anymore." I said looking down at my hands rapped up in jasper's big warm ones. He took one hand off of mine and moved it to my chin and gently lifted it up to look up at him.

"Yes you are, Alice. Whatever happens we will all be together no matter what." I nodded not wanting to talk about it anymore and we both walked down stairs hand in hand not saying anything after that.

"Were is Edward?" Esme said looking around the room. I completely forgot to say something about him.

"Oh sorry Esme I forgot to tell you he went for a walk." We were all in the living room sitting with our lover.

"A walk? And he didn't say anything? And in this weather." She said looking out the window with worry. Esme always worried about Edward being so young when he was changed and he hasn't found anyone he loves yet and she worries for him that we might leave him out sometimes. Carlisle but an arm around Esme trying to calm her down while saying, "its alright Esme, I think Edward just needs some time to himself and he'll be fine."

"So why did you call us down here for?" Emmett asked, always the impatient one.

"I got a call from Peter saying they will be coming here tomorrow morning to speak to us." What could they say? What if they say they're leaving? My hands were shaking and Jasper grasped both my hands and rubbed circles on the back trying to tell me to relax.

"What do they want to talk about?" Jasper said reading my mind.

"They didn't say but I want you guys to be polite and respectful while they're here." He said acting like the father he never was. "They are family." He added.

"Family? Did you not hear what Jane and Felix said before she came? There is going to be a war against these _things_ and your going to let them come in this house?" Rosalie said looking at us as if we had to heads.

"Babe- " Emmett started but Rosalie shot him a glare that shut him up.

"They are Alice's family and Alice is part of this family also. And we should give them a chance. Maybe they're different then other fairies." Carlisle said. Rosalie chose to ignore him and look at her nails. She can be so stubborn; I sometimes wonder how Emmett deals with her.

* * *

The next couple of hours were spent with me and Jasper in our room but when we were walking down stairs again I got a vision.

_We could hear Edward's footsteps as he climbed the stairs of the porch and opened the door to the house. He came in dripping wet with mud splattered all over his arms and shirt. Pieces of leaves were stuck to his hair and over all he looked like he was rolling in mud._

I bought him those clothes! I let go of Jasper's hand and ran up the stairs again into his bedroom. I picked a pear of clean clothes and a bunch of towels. Esme was worried before, I wonder what she'll think now. I thought to myself as I skipped down stairs. Everyone was giving me weird looks but I just shrugged and waited by the door. _…3…2…1_. I could hear Edward's feet coming up the steps like in my vision. He opened the door slowly revealing his dirty self. Esme gasped and Emmett exploded into laughter fallowed by Jasper. I just smirked up at him and handed him the towels. _You got a lot of explaining to do. _He smiled and mouthed _I know. Thanks. _

"What happened to you!" Esme scowled. We all would like to know. I added in my head.

"Nothing really. I went hunting, I just need to clear my head from everything that has happened." I looked at him closer and his eyes were a rich gold but I still had the feeling he was lying to me.

"Oh okay. Just next time, don't go out when it's in a middle of a storm like that." Esme said smiling slightly. Edward nodded and walked in the bathroom to change. He came out and sat by me on the couch.

We talked for a while; we also filled in Edward about what we talked about earlier. He seemed happy enough until I got the third vision this evening.

_I saw Edward and Bella walking close together in the forest. Edward was wearing the clothes I gave him now and Bella and Edward both looked happy._

The vision was to short for anybody else noticed except for Edward of course. _Edward likes Bella. Edward likes Bella. Edward likes Bella._ I kept chanting in my head.

"Say anything and your whole spring collection will be burned." Edward hissed in my ear. _No fair! Fine. _

Just then I hear the distance sound of my feet running. It was getting louder and louder.

"They're here earlier then I thought." Carlisle said more to himself then to us. We all walked outside to greet our visitors. _My_ family.

**Bella's POV**

I could see the outline of the peculiar glass like house that is the Cullen's household. Peter had called ahead of time to make sure they know we're coming; there was still a lot of unfinished business to take care of. I felt so much better when I woke up this afternoon. I was still pretty surprised at how we started out just fine when my coven left but in just a few short hours that was turned upside down and they now know we are fairies and I know we are going to have trouble with them and the leaders and the Volturi might get involved in the near future. Just thinking about made my head hurt.

Once we saw the Cullen's outside waiting for us we stopped running and walked up to them.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Bella. Thank you for coming." Esme smiled sweetly at me and my coven.

"We're happy to be here." I said as politely as I could.

We all started to walk in the house but suddenly I felt my feet lift off the ground and the next thing I know I saw the trees pass by me and I turn my head to see Edward looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" I said to him. I felt this tingling feeling in my stomach at how close Edward was holding me and just the fact the he _was _holding me made me jumpy.

He suddenly stopped running almost taking the breath out of me. I could feel my feet touch the ground once more. I turned looking around at the trees that surrounded us. I could see in the corner of my eye Edward watching me, I turned to face him completely.

"What?" I asked after he didn't say anything.

He shook head running his hand through his messy hair.

"Nothing. You said we could hang out last time we talked, remember?" Of course I remembered that day, no lets me forget it.

"Yeah I remember, I didn't think you would though." I said honestly, some how feeling nervous around him. I've never been nervous around a guy before.

"Well I did. I want to show you my favorite place that I go to just to think." He said shrugging his shoulders. I was honestly curious to see were he was taking me. "Then lead the way." I said smiling.

We walked side-by-side together talking a little bit until Edward stopped walking almost causing me to trip.

"We're here." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice. I walked in front of him. The more I walked the less trees were around me until I was at the edge of a beautiful meadow. It was a perfect circle with soft, lush green grass that had little bunches of different types of flowers scattered all around. Even after the storm it still looked beautiful. I could hear a stream near by to. I turned to look at Edward who was leaning on a tree trunk watching me.

"This place is beautiful. How did you find it?" I said turning in circles, looking at it in all different angles.

"When we first moved here, to Forks, I found this place while hunting." He said coming to stand by me in the middle of the meadow. "I would say we should sit down but its still really wet out here from the storm." I looked down at the tall grass below, I could see puddles of water everywhere and little drops of water hanging on the petals of the flowers.

"I can fix it." I said spreading out both of my hands. I closed my eyes letting all my energy on my hands. I herd Edward gasp and I opened my eyes to look at Edward. He was staring at my hands with bewilderment. I laughed and looked down at my hands. They were stretched out in front of me palms facing the ground. Water droplets were floating off the ground and into my hands. One of the many things a water fairy can do. Jacinda and Gale can do the same to fire, Nina can create wind but can't take it away and Peter can dip up the earth without even moving a muscle.

Once the ground was dry enough I let my hands down and sat on the now soft grass. I tapped the space next to me indicating for Edward to sit down.

"How did you do that?" He asked still looking at my hands, but sat down next to me.

"Do you remember when I said to your family that there are 4 different types of fairies?"

He nodded, thinking for a second. "Yes, Jacinda and Gale are Fire fairies so that's why when I first met Jacinda and shook hands she purposely made her hand hotter."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I looked down at my hands that were on my lap but looked up again when I heard him chuckle.

"Don't be. And Nina is an air fairy and Peter is a earth fairy and you are a water fairy." I smiled and nodded and he continued, "So whatever talent you have, you have control over it."

"Yeah and we also get use to climates that have a lot of the same property at our talent. I love it here because its cold and rainy, Gale and Jacinda don't because its not hot and Peter likes areas that have lots of nature so big cities aren't his thing. Nina just likes windy days."

"That's so interesting. I've never heard of a fairy in all my vampire existences, why is that?" I had to weave my way around this question it could give away too much.

"We live in a different world, Zenonia, but occasionally we come to the human world."

"Out of curiosity who is the coven leader?" he asked innocently.

"Me." For the second time today he seemed shocked out of his mind.

"Really? I've always thought it was Gale." I resisted the erg to roll my eyes.

"Nope, the person in the coven with the most power is the leader."

I don't know how long we spent in the meadow talking about everything and anything. From our favorite color to how old we are. Edward was very surprised when I said I was 184 years old. I learned how he was turned into a vampire and that he loves playing the piano. I found out Rosalie hates me, no shock there. And the personalities of his family and I told him about my real family and coven. By the time we had stopped talking it was almost pitch dark out here.

"I think we should head back before they get any angrier that us." He said.

"You were the one who picked me up and ran all the way here." I pointed out poking him in the chest. It was hard as stone and I could see the muscle underneath his fitted T-shirt.

I stared to get up from my comfortable seating position but somehow I think I got up to fast and tripped over my left foot. I came tumbling down again falling on Edward in the process. I had both hands flattened out on his chest, my hair falling around us creating a brown certain. He had both of his strong hands on my waist keeping me were I am.

I don't know what came over me but I lowered my head to Edward's. Edward tilted his head up to meet my lips moving one hand up to cup the side of my face, so gently as if I was a glass doll. I parted my lips and closed my eyes moving my head closer to his that I could hear and feel his breathing. Our lips were so close that my upper lip was gently touching his.

"Hey, Edward! Bella! Everyone is looking for you two!" the familiar booming voice of Emmett's fallowed by his presence at the edge of the meadow. Some thing in my head clicked and I opened my eyes realizing what I was doing and jumped back away from Edward who looked just as shocked.

* * *

Best cliffy I think I have ever written! I hope you liked it and please review!

Please read!

I'm going to start updating on Sundays instead of Thursday/Fridays because I have finals this week and next. I wont have time to write during the week so I'll have to do that over the weekend. Thought I'd let you know!

xxValeria


	17. How we came to be

I finally got the chapter up! *Hides behind desk* please don't kill me! I'm so so so so SOOOO sorry I didn't get this in sooner considering how short this chapter is…. Well its here now! Enjoy!

_I don't own Twilight!_

* * *

**Chapter 17 ****How we came to be**

**Edward's POV**

What just happened? I look back to the events that happened just mere seconds ago. _Bella and I had been talking for who knows how long but time had ended all to soon. She got up first but somehow had tripped over her left foot causing her to loose her balance and fall on me. She had both of her small hands on my chest her dark hair falling around her face and tickling my own. My hands securely on her waist the whole time, not wanting to let her go. She slowly lowered her head to mine and all I could think of was, _she was about to kiss me_. I tilted my head up to meet her lips with my own bringing one of my hands to cup the side of her face. I could feel this electricity all around us; our lips were so close so very close until I heard. "Hey Edward! Bella! Everyone is looking for you two!" Emmett said fallowed by his appearance at the edge of the meadow. Bella opened her eyes in shock and embarrassment and jumped away from me and ran out of the meadow lightning speed. I stood were I was, to shocked to move a muscle. _

That's were I am now. On the floor of the meadow alone, well Emmett still stood were he was. Emmett. I'm going to _kill_ him. It was like Emmett sensed were my thoughts were leading to because when I jumped off the floor Emmett took off on a run most likely to the house. I ran after him and in no time I had him pinned on the floor. Emmett growled at me and I hissed back showing my teeth.

"What the hell man?" he said pushing me off of him and my head hit the base of a near by tree.

"I don't know. Sorry for going off on you its just- " I couldn't explain it to Emmett. He would laugh at me. My hand knotted in my hair trying to explain to him in some way.

"Look Edward I know you love Bella. Well I didn't know for sure before but after what just happened right now in that meadow I am absolutely sure you have found the mate of your dreams" He laughed and chucked a small piece of wood at me. "and I think she found hers."

"Do you really think I have a shot with her?" I asked uncertain.

"Of course you do. I know the others must think this a lot but you've been alone for to long, you deserve to be happy."

"Is it really that obvious that I love Bella?" I said remembering having a similar conversation with Gale.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah…. it… is." He said through is laughter. I had to join in on it to. It felt good just to laugh it all off, I've been to stressed out about everything and to just laugh with Emmett it felt like a breath of fresh air. Once we had the laughter out of us Emmett added in a more serious tone.

"Well everyone's been to busy with all this fairy shit and all so they haven't realized this whole situation but in time they will so I say you get your ass off the floor and make Bella yours." We both got up and walked in the direction of the house in a comfortable silence. Every once and a while we would joke around but I asked him once we were close to the house. "Why are you being so helpful to me?" I asked truly curious.

He shrugged his shoulders and answered, "You're my brother and as your brother I can't let you go another year being a virgin." He ran in the house before I could get him. I sighed and walked in.

Everyone was in the living room talking among themselves. I went to go sit with Esme. I tried to make eye contact with Bella but she kept her head down or was looking away from me.

"Where were you two?" Esme said looking between Bella and me. Bella raised her head and looked at me for a split second before looking at Gale.

"Edward was just showing Bella around and they lost tract of time." Emmett said dismissing the subject. Bella smiled at him and I sighed in relief. Sometimes you just got to love having a brother like Emmett.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward was just showing Bella around and they lost tract of time." Emmett said before Edward could say anything. Everyone seemed to believe him. But not me. I wanted to ask him were he _really_ took Bella but now was not the time. I was still really nervous about why they came here in the first place.

"Now that we are all here you could let us know what you wanted to say." Carlisle said getting back to business. Gale looked at Bella and she nodded her head. Gale turned back to us with his peculiar green eyes and hair so dark it would match with the darkness of the outdoors.

"We wanted to speak to you about some things we are not yet in the know about." He said matching Carlisle's tone of voice. "When Jane and Felix Volturi came here do you know why? Or did they mention something before Bella got there?" Memories flooded my head of that night they came and asked us to join them in battle. Battle against fairies.

"We have wanted to speak about this to." Carlisle paused for a moment collecting his thoughts. "When they first came here Jane said she was delivering a message to every vampire saying we are going into war soon. Battle against the fairy kind. You probably know about this and could- "

Bella immediately popped in to the conversation with a powerful voice I have never heard her use.

"War? We don't know about any war going on." Bella looked worried at her coven as they stared right back with the same urgency in their expressions. That left us dumbfounded. We had thought they would know about this considering how ready and urgent the Volturi are getting. Which brought back more questions like, why are they here in the first place? Why does the Volturi want them gone for good?

"We thought you would have known. We thought that was why you were so against us knowing who you really were."

"You thought wrong." Was all Gale said. We fell silent until Bella said something to Gale and the rest. "They deserve to know _all_ of the truth now. It's the only way." She said. They looked pained but nodded their heads and turned to look at us again.

In the next 20 or so minutes the Brandon's took turns explaining why they came here, where they're from, the leaders, but they never mentioned why we are having this war in the first place.

"Thank you so much for telling us all this, it truly is fascinating but do you know _why _the Volturi want to have this war with you're kind." Because it's not my kind anymore, I reminded myself.

"Do you know how the race, vampire, was created? Not just that race but werewolves and so many other creatures that you have never heard before?" Bella said looking at each one of us.

"No one knows who created the first vampire not even human's know who created man kind they have speculations and beliefs but no one is 100 percent sure." Carlisle has always studied and pondered on who and why someone would create a vampire. The oldest vampires known to still be alive is the Romanian coven, no one knows exactly how old they are.

"You are wrong again Carlisle. Fairies are the oldest and first to ever step foot in this world and many others. We are older then vampires and even humans. We, fairies, created all the different types of creatures. We did not create the human race though but we certainly created vampires, werewolves, mermaids, trolls, leprechauns and many other creatures that lurk around this world and many others."

Rosalie got up and was in front of Bella in a second yelling at her. "_You, fairies _created vampires? Why! Why would you create a monster? A _thing _that shouldn't even be real!"

Gale got up just as fast and threw Rosalie off of Bella; you could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. Jasper winced softly holding onto my hand tighter.

"Yes, we created you vampires but you're the ones that made yourselves who you are today, a bunch of filthy blood suckers. Creating you was the biggest mistake we've ever made." Jacinda grabbed Gale's hand asking him to sit down again.

"How is it possible to create another supernatural race? Who created the fairies? Why did you do what you did? Why doesn't any other vampire know about this?" Carlisle shot question after question at them. We just hoped that they would answer.

"Okay I'll try to answer your questions but you have to be patient and don't interrupt. The best way to do this is to tell you our history." We nodded and listened to, probably the coolest story ever, and the best part is, its all true.

"We were created by nature itself, that's why we have the gifts that we do. We live in the world of Zenonia. It is very peaceful place to be and we were all really happy. Some fairies decided they wanted to explore the world outside of Zenonia. People thought they were crazy their words were, "there is nothing out there worth looking. We are the only living things in the universes." They were half right. This group of fairies ignored the people of Zenonia and went anyways. When they came back they said we were right, there wasn't any other types of people or living creatures but they said some of the worlds they discovered have potential.

For thousands and thousands of years we have designed, planned and tested all different types of creatures. It is fairy secret on how they exactly did this but they were successful. We created smart creatures of the sea like mermaids and wassermann. We made creatures of the air as in dragons. People of the earth and forest; leprechauns, pixies, and trolls. Creatures that helped us and defended us were the werewolves. They didn't live in Zenonia though we sent them to earth, one of the places the fairies discovered. They lived together peacefully and respected us as their creator. This went on for many, many years until human kind was created.

We had to act fast because we knew that humans could destroy, change and use the creatures that we had taken years to make and love with our hearts. We sent every fairy to earth to spread the news that we had to go into hiding. The people of Zenonia left their homes to help the creatures get use to there new "neighbors". Water fairies lived in the sea and helped mermaids, Wassermann, and golden fire seals stay away from the eyes of human kind. Earth fairies lived with the trolls, pixies and leprechauns. Same with the fairies of fire and air.

Every day life was getting more difficult until the fairies decided to create a creature that is strong, fast, smart and has gifts of their own but most importantly it looked human and could live amongst the humans."

"Those are the vampires, right?" Jasper asked. She gave a small smile and continued.

"But no creature is perfect. Something went wrong while in the process of creating the vampire. We thought it wouldn't affect them but it did. When the process was complete the vampire was perfect. It was everything we had hoped for but while checking it out one day we realized how he had no heart beat. We franticly tried to figure out the problem or try to bring the heart back to life but nothing happened. The vampire seemed to be unaffected by the loss of heart. Then we got into how we could make more vampires; since they were technically dead they couldn't reproduce so there had to be some other way. We created our vampire not to drink blood, which is ironic because now that's all you care about. It would eat small animals and some berries. One thing we were really worried about was it would freak out and run away from humans. It was the sole purpose of creating it and it couldn't even stand being around humans. We couldn't understand why it was acting the way it was but we kept trying. One day he didn't eat and we decided to take it to see some people. It attacked a young boy. It took four of us to take the vampire and the dead boy away from the scene before someone could notice. The vampire's eyes turned bright red. Two days passed and we still didn't know what to do with the boy's body. While checking on him he woke up. He was much more active and excited then the first vampire was. We eventually figured out how the first vampire turned the boy into a vampire. Year after year it got harder to handle the two vampires. They didn't like to eat what they use to eat. They only wanted blood.

The human race has been going strong and the two vampires slipped out of our grasped a lot and attacked some humans for their blood. The vampire's population was getting to big for fairies to handle. The other creatures hated the two vampires and would fight when we wouldn't be watching. The creatures were getting use to hiding from humans and adapted to what they have to work with. Our job was done and we could go back to Zenonia but we had one problem: the vampires. We didn't even know how many had been turned. We decided to leave the vampires back on earth and they could find their own way. Since then fairies have thought of the vampire as an evil, disgusting creature that should have been destroyed when given the chance."

We were all speechless. Our whole history was just said and done and we didn't know what to do or say about it.

"You were there when all this happened?" Jasper asked after a few minutes of silence.

They all laughed while Bella said trying to hide her laughter. "No but the story gets handed down after every generation."

"That is so fascinating but how does this have to do with the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"Without the fairies you wouldn't have life itself. If you killed every water fairy for example you wouldn't have water, it would just disappear off the face of the earth. And if a vampire drinks the blood of a fairy it will become indestructible, a super vampire you may say."

Wait what?

* * *

How did you guys like the story? It took me a while to figure out how I was going to do it but I think I turned out pretty good! Tell me what you think in a review! And I'll try for next weekend. Sorry again.


	18. Fights lead to Forgiveness

Stupid Fanfcition wouldn't let me log in so I couldn't upload this until now! Im sooo sorry but I hope this makes up for it :) oh and i'm sorry i couldn't reply to some of your comments but thanks to every one who reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 18** **Fights lead to forgiveness**

**Nina's POV**

Our whole history, our heritage has just been said to a coven of vampires. Do I feel good? No. I feel exposed, venerable. Would I take it back? Would I take everything that has happened in the last few weeks? Without hesitation. But I have to trust that everything will turn out okay, and that we wont have any more surprises thrown at us.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett went "hunting". It still disgusted me how a creature could live on blood alone. Those poor animals. Jasper and Peter were talking among themselves in the living room, something about wars in the past or whatever. Jacinda, Bella and Edward were laughing and talking together in the kitchen. I silently walked out the front door and looked out at the forest in front of me.

The sun was out, bringing warmth and light to were I stood. The trees and grass swayed as the cool breeze past through .I could hear the birds chirping in the trees and flying above me, gracefully. Flying. It reminded me of Zenonia, a place where I didn't have to hide my wings. A place where we are all equals and could be our true selves.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I wasn't alone outside the Cullen's home. Alice was standing a little off to the left, almost completely invisible by the greenery around her. She was wearing light colored skinny jeans with a hot pink halter-top.

"Everyone is inside." I whispered looking away from her to the forest beyond. She walked closer to me but still kept her distance a couple of feet away.

"I wanted to talk." She said keeping to were she was. "Alone." She added. I turned back to look at her. There was something in her voice that meant trouble but I dismissed the thought.

"Okay, talk." I crossed my arms over my shoulders. She was much smaller then Bella but not by much. Her hair, instead of it being long and straight was now cropped short in spikes everywhere. Her eyes and skin tone were so different it still amazed me how her change into a vampire could have changed her so. Her skin wasn't really tan but a little darker then me and Bella. Her eyes use to be a grey hazel color but she has none of those things now, she is a cold creature like the rest of them.

"Why do you hate me, Nina? Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm not the same person."

"Because you're a vampire means everything! Just being around you puts me in danger, my whole family- "

"I'm part of that family!" She said cutting me off mid sentence.

"No your not. You're a Cullen now! Creatures like you don't disserve to be around us. Were you not listening to what we told you a few hours ago? Were you to busy thinking of the next animal you'll be sucking the life out of? You're not even alive, Alice." During all of this we had moved closer to each other and were now standing face to face.

"Would you rather if I was completely dead? You don't care about me at all! None of you will tell me anything about what I use to be or what gifts I had or our parents. You gave up on me. Would you do that to Bella? No. You would keep fighting for her but I guess I'm not worth the risk."

Something inside just snapped at her words and I wasn't in control of my body. I attacked.

My body moved swiftly as a cat as I tackled Alice to the ground. I dug the heel of my shoe in her rib. Alice used her nails to dig in my leg almost causing the skin to break. I used my invisibility and got off her and ran up the closest tree and looked down at my prey, Alice.

Alice got up fast and looked around in confusion. I jumped off the tree turning back to my visible form and pushed Alice to the ground again, her face in mud and grass stains. Since Bella didn't have her shield around me Alice could easily use her gift making the fight even. She used her arms to grab my shoulders roughly and flipped me away from her. My head hit the cold boulders making me loose my focus giving her enough time to grab me by the legs and swing me into a tree.

This went on for another 10 minutes. We were releasing out anger, and energy on each other and it soon caught the attention of Bella.

She cussed under her breath and grabbed a fist full of Alice's hair yanking back. Alice whimpered and Bella released her when she stopped struggling. She fell to the ground with a thump panting and had her hand across her dead heart. My eyes slowly went back to their bright tan color and Alice to there gold ones.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bella hissed at me helping me off the ground. "Jasper could have came out here and would have _killed_ you. Are you trying to make this harder for the rest of us?" I flinched at her words. I felt stupid and immature for having attacked Alice the way I did.

"I'm sorry Bella." I tapped my temple letting her know it was okay to read my mind. I thought about every that had happened since I found out Alice was out sister. The shock, confusion, anger, sadness and most of all the guilt that I have been building up inside me from the last few weeks.

Bella gasped and looked at me with sad eyes. "Is this true? Do you really feel like that? I- I didn't know." She stuttered looking down at the ground. I pulled her small shoulders against me and hugged her with all I had. I felt her snake her hands around my neck hugging me just as tight.

"Next time talk to me, don't keep it bottled up inside." She whispered in my ear before stepping back away from me and smiled at Alice who was obviously confused.

"Sorry I pulled your hair, Alice. I think the three of us need to talk some things out." She said raising her eyebrows and looking at us.

"I'm truly sorry for attacking you Alice. Can you forgive me?" I said sincerely.

"Of course, Nina. And its okay Bella you were just trying to break the fight. But I still want my questions answered." She crossed her arms with a serious look on her face. Bella smiled and covered her mouth trying to disguise the giggles.

"First off I don't hate you, Alice I never have I never will." Bella cut me off saying, "That goes for me to, we both love you still."

"You have a really funny way of showing it." Alice mumbled.

"We might, but we still love you. You have to give me and Bella time to get use to… to the new you. You heard what Bella said and we can't just magically befriend vampires like nothing. Being around your kind is dangerous but you're my sister and I _wont_ leave you behind again.

The reason I have been treating you so lowly was because I was putting all my frustration, anger and… guilt and throwing it at you. The thing is… I feel like it is my fault that you got turned into a vampire, my fault for everything that has happened to you. I'm your older sister and I didn't do my job to protect you. And I'm sorry I took it out on you and your family." It felt good to get it out in the open but know I was scared Alice would hate me but I was shocked when her arms rapped around me in an embrace. I hugged her back.

"You're forgiven. And it wasn't your fault, Nina. I'm just glad I have part of my old life back."

All three of us Bella, Nina, and me hugged and laughed together. I have my sister back.

**Bella's POV**

After that whole sister thing that happened outside was over we all walked back into the house to find Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett back from feeding. They still carried a light scent of blood and forest but all seemed well. Peter, Emmett and Jasper were getting alone and I was happy that Nina seemed to talk and is more comfortable around the Cullen's. Jacinda and Esme were speaking silently to each other over by the window. Alice went to join Jasper and the rest in the living room. The only people that weren't talking were Gale, Edward and me. I knew getting Gale to soften up to the Cullen's was going to be hard but I was running out of options. With Edward I was still hazy about was exactly happened in the meadow and I was afraid to find out.

_I think we should be leaving soon, Bella._ Gale's thought to me. Even through his mind I knew he was rigid and wanted to leave. I sighed in frustration but gave in.

* * *

We all walked out side and started to say bye to each other.

"Thank you for coming and telling us such a story. You're welcome here any time." Carlisle said. Edward has been watching me since we've gotten back and I've tried to ignore him as much as possible but I finally gave in and smiled a little at him awkwardly.

"Thank you Carlisle." I turned back to my family. We slowly made our way away from the beautiful almost glass like house until a voice broke through the air and made me freeze were I was.

"I never thought I'd see the day _Bella_ would hang out with vampires." Said a voice I knew all to well. I stood still as stone; I think I even stopped breathing for a while. I turned around swiftly my eyes scanning him up and down. Yup, that was him, in the flesh. Like I didn't have enough problems already. I walked up to him and greeted him with a small smile.

"Jacob."

* * *

I hoped you liked it! Please review :)


	19. My ex werewolf

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! i'm soo sorry for not updating faster! i've been busy with finals and dance stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 19** **My ex werewolf**

**Bella's POV**

I haven't seen Jacob in years and it brought on a wave of emotion. Jacob use to be one of my ex boyfriends. Jacob is the alpha of his pack and I met him in Zenonia while at a meeting. We both became good friends and stayed in touch and soon after started going out. We dated for about two years then I called it off. He was sweet and caring but it just didn't feel right, it wasn't meant to be but he didn't take it well and he constantly tried to change my mind but then one day he stopped bothering me and we both moved on, but sadly our friendship didn't last and we stopped talking. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after I quickly hugged him. I felt his gaze up and down my body once before answering me.

"I would be asking the same thing." He looked around at my family and Cullen's that were all scattered around the front yard. Gale, Nina, Peter and Jacinda stepped forward and greeted Jacob politely.

"Hello Jacob." Gale and Jacob exchanged nods while Nina ran up to him and hugged him, "omg I haven't seen you in forever!" Jacinda gave him a quick hug like me; "you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into my friend". Peter and Jacob have always been friends even before we had started dating and unlike me he has stayed in close touch with Jacob.

"What's up? You didn't tell me you were coming to forks?" Peter said giving Jacob a high five and did some weird hand shake.

Some one hissed from behind me and I turned around to find Rosalie hissing, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were crouched down low ready to spring into action.

I wanted to slap myself on the forehead for being so stupid and forgetful. All of the creatures got along mostly fine except with the vampires. They couldn't be in a room together without creating a blood bath. I saw Emmett leap up into the air, growling and going straight for Jacob. I ran at Emmett as hard as I could. I felt as if I ran into a brick wall, just colder. I felt my body hit the ground and I lifted my head up to see Emmett not to far from were Jacob stood. Edward grabbed Emmett by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from Jacob before he could jump him again. I felt two arms pulling me up saying something but I couldn't understand what they were saying until I focused on my surroundings a bit more.

"-pretty hard. Can you stand?" Peter said looking at me closely still holding me by the shoulders. I rubbed my head feeling the pain stronger there.

"Hmm? Sorry Peter what did you say?" I saw the floor spinning and I closed my eyes tight trying to keep from vomiting.

"Is she okay?" I opened my eyes slowly to see I was on the ground again and Peter was still with me but Edward had joined.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I tried to sit up but it was painful, my limbs seemed stiff as if I had been sleeping for years. I stretched my arms and legs out ignoring the pain that came with it.

I stood up slowly testing my strength and balance.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around at the empty yard in front of me.

"Well… we got them to go inside but the Cullen's looked pretty pissed and confused and Nina, Gale and Jacinda are making sure nothing bad happens." Edward had stayed quit, I couldn't read the expression on his face but I knew it wasn't the time to ask.

"Then we should go in and get this figured out." All three of us went back inside. The room felt tense, stiff reminding me of my aching bones. Jacob was on one side of the room, closer to the windows, and the Cullen's on the other. Both clearly trying to keep it together and Jacinda, Gale and Nina were in the middle of the room trying to be as calm as possible. Gale was talking to Jacob while Nina spoke to a worried looking Alice. Jacinda ran at me the second we walked in.

"Are you okay? It looked like you took a nasty swing there." She gave me that look that said I was crazy for doing whatever I did but not questioning it.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said dismissing the subject. I didn't want to be rude but we needed to get down to business before we all explode.

First I walked up to Jacob. _Might as well get this over with first,_ I thought to myself.

"Bella, what are you guys doing in Forks? Let me rephrase that, what are you guys doing hanging out with a bunch of blood sucking parasites?" confusion and anger mixed in his tone.

"Long story on both questions. What are _you_ doing in Forks? Last time I heard from, you were in New Zealand." I questioned.

"Even longer story and don't you think its been a while since you've last spoken to me?"

I bit my bottom lip, he was right I shouldn't be so accusing considering I don't know what he has been up to in the past years. I felt guilt and sorrow take over me.

"I'm really sorry, and I know we need to talk but right now, right here, is not the time. Could you please get along with the vampires for now?"

After some time he sighed but nodded his head. "Fine lets get this over with."

After some struggle we got everyone in the living room sitting down, but the atmosphere in the air was still tense and uncomfortable.

"Guys this is Jacob. As you know he is a werewolf, but he is a close friend of ours so please I know its hard but keep it under control."

"Under control? This filthy _dog_ comes out of nowhere into _our_ property, our _home_. And you expect me to except it?" Rosalie crinkled her nose and stood up, rage in her beautiful perfect features. I could see from the corner of my eye Jacinda getting closer to Rosalie.

"Jacinda don't." she looked at me as if I've gone crazy, which I've probably have, but sat back down.

"How long will you be staying here Jacob?" Carlisle asked politely.

Jacob thought about this for a moment then turned to us completely ignoring the Cullen's.

"Could we leave? I've been running for a long time and I'm tired and I think the six of us should talk first."

The ride back to my house consisted of the five of us running and Jacob turned back to his wolf form running up in front of us. When we got home I showed Jacob around for a while.

"You can stay here as long as you need to, Jacob." I said. All of us were in the kitchen; Jacob was eating some pizza we had ordered while the rest of us ate salads.

"I wont be staying here. Seth, Embry and Paul are here with me and we'll be staying somewhere else."

There was a silence creeping up on us until I spoke upload what no one else would say.

"We need to talk." Jacob and I said in union.

I looked at him bewildered, what could he have wanted to speak to us to badly about?

"I think we are all in different directions wanting our curiosity fed. Lets stop and explain everything orderly." Nina said in a matter of fact voice.

"I guess I'm going first." He smacked in big hands together and thought for a moment.

"Bella was right when she said she thought I was in New Zealand. A month back me and my pack were in New Zealand but decided to go to a near by city in Australia for a change in scenery. When we got there I caught the scent of Jacinda, I thought I was just going crazy since it has been _ages_ since I've seen a fairy come out of Zenonia but I smelled her scent everywhere for the next week, but I never saw her. I was worried something had happened that I was not aware of. I put Paul in charge and I went through the portal that was located in Australia to go to Zenonia. I've gone through that portal many times but this time felt different, I blame it on the stress I felt about going into Zenonia. You know the rule that you cant enter Zenonia unless you are a fairy or have been invited by one of the leaders. When I got there I immediately went in search of the leaders. When I found them I voiced my concerns and they talked it out for a while. Jacinda was indeed suppose to be in Australia, I asked why but was never told a specific answer, all they had told me was your whole coven was here in different locations around the world. They assigned me for my pack and I to go to these locations and figure out what is happening and bring all of you guys there to talk to the leaders.

So of course I fallowed their instructions. For over 3 weeks we went back to Australia and looked once more for Jacinda then went to Germany for Nina but only found a small bit of her scent. Next we went to Egypt in search of Gale but with the same results as the last two. In hope of finding you guys we searched all of Brazil for Peter or anybody else. We knew our last result was to come looking here in Forks. Once we were close we could already smell all your scents in different areas of the forest until we found you with a coven of vamps."

He took a swig of his soda "Your turn."

* * *

did you like? plaase review! i'll update ASAP! :)


	20. Memories that last forever

I did it! *does weird happy dance***** I hope you like it and thank you to my amazing reviewers! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I only own my fairy world!

* * *

**Chapter 20** **Memories that last forever**

**Jacob's POV**

Eight years. Its been eight years since I last saw Isabella Brandon. I feel like a part of me is gone, replaced with anger and jealousy. Bella was the only one for me, we were meant to be but sadly, she doesn't see it. My mind was always occupied with ways to get Bella back, to show her what she had fallen for in the beginning.

I am the alpha of my pack in New Zealand consisting of 9 of us; Sam, Embry, Paul, Seth, Leah, Liz, Jared, Quil and I. Seth, Embry and Paul wanted to hit some clubs and loosen up a little so I agreed to go with them to a near by city in Australia leaving Sam in command. During one of the nights, we were at a bar it was pretty late at night and I was pretty tired from staying up all night the whole weekend, I left the bar and walked through the almost empty streets. That's when I hit me; the smell was sweet but was a smell of its own, there wasn't a name for this inexplicable scent. The only thing in the world that could smell like this was a fairy. Its been many years since any fairy had come out of Zenonia and it started and worried him at the same time. But this scent wasn't just any fairy I remember this scent to be one of Bella's closest friends and part of her coven. That's how we had started this whole goose chase after someone in Bella's coven.

When we had come to Forks and I saw the coven of vampires with Bella and her coven I thought they were about to fight but I quickly found out that wasn't the case…

"- We had to tell them our identity because Alice was _our_ Alice and she dissevered to know. But all of us know that the Cullen's wouldn't say anything." Bella said quickly all in one breath. I looked around at all their faces. "I can't believe _you_ would agree with any of this." I said leaving my gaze on Gale for a second.

"Well what are we doing now? Wolf over here," he waved a hand at me. "told the leaders about us and they are probably most certainly curious and angry at our actions and once they find out about Alice and the Cullen's god knows what will happen to us." Gale said in a bitter tone.

"Oh, so this is my fault now?" I said matching his tone and standing up so we were eye level to each other.

Bella came over and scowled at me and Gale. Gale hissed but walked away to the other side of the room next to Jacinda.

"This is no ones fault in particular. We've made many mistakes but we have to stick together." Bella spoke with authority.

"I agree with Bella, but we also need to speak with the Cullen's to see what our next move will be." Nina said while walking to Bella's side.

"Yes, but its to late we should sleep and get back to them tomorrow." Gale said nodding to Bella that he was on board.

"Jacob, you said you came here with Seth, Embry and Paul, where are they?" Jacinda focused her attention on me.

"We found a small open field where we are staying. I told them to wait for me there until I got back." There probably sleeping like a bunch of bears, I thought to myself. "Speaking of them I should get back before they come looking for me." I pictured my pack finding the Cullen's and ripping them apart limb by limb. It brought a smile to my face. "I'll be here tomorrow."

I stood up from my seat and walked back to the front of the house, I said my goodbyes and watched as the family walked away to their own rooms, all except for Bella.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said folding her arms over her chest and looking down at the ground.

"I thought you said we could talk."

"Yes but not today, to much as already happened today." She looked up at me and I noticed how pale she was and the bags under her eyes.

"Okay then tomorrow. I'll be here early and we can take a walk."

She laughed while shaking her head. "You don't give up, do you Jacob."

I wanted to hug her, to feel her body pressed against mine and I knew she saw it in my eyes and I saw her slowly shake her head.

"Good-bye Jacob." She turned around and closed the door, leaving me outside with only my thoughts to keep me company.

* * *

I was running through the forest, my sensitive nose and ears picking up everything that passed by. But even with this distraction I couldn't stop thinking of Bella and the memories we had when we were younger. I still remember when I first met her, I was in Zenonia when I was told I would be the new alpha, after our last alpha was murdered and taken away by humans.

"_Thank you sir. I wont let you down." I bowed my head in respect to one of my great leaders._

"_I know you will do fine, Jacob. Its best if you head home we are expecting some fairies soon." Foster said turning his back to me and sitting on his throne next to his mate, Nyx who looked straight ahead not acknowledging me in the least. _

_I turned to leave, but right before I was about to open the door a beautiful fairy stepped in fallowed by many others of her kind._

"_Aww Bella, always right on time. You may take a seat. Alana, Derran, Aaron, millisa, Jonathan. Nice to see you too." Genius said entering the room fallowed by his mate, Ambrosine. _

_This fairy named Bella was beautiful; she was wearing a pencil skirt with a tight white shirt that showed off her beautiful curves. Her hair was down and was wearing black heals. Her sophisticated appearance didn't match the youth and playfulness that you could see in her eyes. I stood there dumbfounded until I heard someone clear their throat. "Jacob black I believe our meeting was over." Foster said in a dismissing tone. I stole another glance at Bella before leaving the room._

"Hey Jacob did you find anything?" Seth asked once I entered the clearing, all three of them were around the fire; I nodded my head and ran to where I had my camp set up and changed back to my human form. I jogged back to the guys and sat down to join them around the fire.

"Well I got some bad news and good news and then some more bad news. The good news is all of them are alive and are at Bella's house here in Forks."

"Alright!" all three of them high-fived each other.

"What's the bad news?" Embry asked.

I went on to explaining everything I saw and what the Brandon's have told me and what problems we will have.

"We fucked up big time." Seth said under his breath running his fingers through his hair.

"_We_? We weren't the ones that befriended a coven of vampires; we weren't the ones who showed our selves to the Volturi. This has nothing to do with us. We did what the leaders have asked of us and we succeeded!" I fumed.

"Yes, but we were the ones that told the leaders about them not being in there assigned place." Paul said slowly not looking at me.

"You say that like it's a bad thing! They could have been _dead _not out partying with a bunch of vampires. We didn't know." I never thought I would have this argument with them. I'm slowly starting to believe that anything is possible.

"Its getting late we should sleep if we're going to be going to Bella's house tomorrow." Embry explained getting up and stretching.

"Wait, what did you guys do all day?" I looked around in confusion at all there tired expressions.

"Did you think we were asleep?" Seth asked in bewilderment. I only nodded my head while both Seth and Embry laughed.

"Jake, we were watching the area and waiting for _you_. We did smell a little bit of vampire so we were on alert." Paul said over the other two's laughter.

"Oh, well thanks guys. Goodnight." I said turning my back and walking to where I had my tent set up. I got in the tent and made myself comfortable, I could hear everyone else doing the same. I could already hear Seth snoring. I closed my eyes, but instead of sleeping I let my mind go back to my memories of me and Bella.

* * *

_She laughed as I tickled her in the sand. "Jake… stop… please!" she yelled in between giggles. My hands stopped but stayed at her waist, I looked down at her magnificent brown eyes. I could so easily get lost in the blue specks in them. I bent my head down kissing her slowly memorizing her taste. She pulled away after a while. _

"_What do you want to do now?" she asked. There were a couple of things I had in mind._

"_I don't know, whatever you want to do." _

"_Hmm…" she thought for a second before smiling deviously and getting up._

"_What are you doing?" I asked sitting up._

"_This." Was all she said before she ran as fast as she could into the water, I ran after her and looked around trying to see where she was. I turned to the left and was pushed down by a mountain of water. _I wonder who created that._ I thought sarcastically to myself. I heard someone giggling behind me and I turned around and threw as much water as I could at Bella. I laughed at her expression; her hair was completely wet and stuck to her face._

"_You didn't see that coming did you?" I said running as fast as i could away from her. _

I fell asleep dreaming of only my memories.

* * *

So how did you like Jacob's POV? You got to have some more information about the leaders, and on the Jacob/Bella relationship. Please review so I can post faster! :)

~Valeria


	21. Unforgivable

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 20! I hope you like it :)

To my angriest enemy fan: love you to anna lol a review is review i'll take it :p (even if you did do it in science class lol) oh and btw learn how to type! lol ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does!

* * *

**Chapter 21** **Unforgivable **

**Bella's POV**

As silently as I could I opened my window and stuck my head through it. It was a cloudy day in Forks Washington, not a big surprise. I swiftly slipped out the window and climbed down the side off the house. Once I got to the ground I stood still trying to listen to see if I have woken any of my coven members. Nothing but their deep breathing and Peter's soft snoring.

"I guess you never told them we were meeting up this morning." Jacob said from behind me. I turned startled, my hand over my heart but I relaxed when I saw it was Jacob. He wore ripped jeans and an old T-shirt, the usual Jacob style. His face was expressionless his arms folded across his chest.

"No, I didn't." I said sheepishly. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could just walk around the forest, considering there isn't that many other places we could go."

We walked for several minutes, mostly staying quit. We ended up in a small grassy area that had no trees around. We both sat down on the soft grass.

"I wish I could take everything back." Jacob whispered after a few minutes of silence, lying on his back staring up at the grey sky.

"But you can't. I've moved on and I think you should too." I said in a strong voice.

He shook his head "Bella that was in the past, why can't you forgive and forget."

"What you've done is unforgivable Jacob Black. And I've tried to forget but its glued to my mind until the day I die." I sat up glaring down at him. I desperately tried not to cry but could feel my eyes watering.

"Bella I was stupid but give me another chance!"

"No! What you did to me… I will never forget."

"Say it. Say it out loud what I did to make you this way." He challenged.

"You- " my phone started ringing before I could say anything else. I checked the caller id. Jacinda. I sighed and tried to calm down before I answered.

"Hi, Jacinda." I said through the speaker.

"_Hey, where are you? We are ready to leave to the Cullen's house."_

"Oh right. I was just talking to Jacob. I'll come home now."

"_Wait, you guys were having _the _talk, weren't you? Don't forget to tell him he won't be coming with us to the Cullen's."_

"Yes, we are. I'll fill you in later. I'll let him know, bye!" I hang up the phone and turn back to Jacob.

"I have to go, my family is ready to leave to the Cullen's."

"Well aren't I coming?" his eyes were cold and hard and for the first time… empty. Could I have caused this? I thought.

"No. We decided it would be better for us to talk to them alone." I said in a small voice, looking at the ground. "We don't want anything to happen."

"I guess I'll see you around." He turned, without another word and phased into a werewolf, running off.

I ran home but this time, I let the tears fall freely for the first time.

**Edward's POV**

Zenonia. Different creatures besides vampires and werewolves. Fairies. Wars. History. Love. All of this has been swimming around in my head for the past 36 hours. It had seemed like forever since I have last seen Bella but it had only been three days. What had happened in the meadow with me and Bella was unreal, we were less then centimeters apart from kissing until Emmett had come and the delicate bubble that was around us shattered and the real world seemed to come back and slap us in the face leaving behind Jacob Black.

What would have happened if Emmett had not come? I thought over and over. I can't be thinking like this. What's done is done, I need to talk to Bella once and for all about the way I feel about her. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I am running out of time; danger is looming closer and closer by each passing day.

When we had come back home that day I could tell something was bothering Bella. I tried to make eye contact in any way but it had seemed that she was ignoring me. Maybe she doesn't like me the way I do? That thought alone brought more sadness then I would have ever thought it would. I suddenly felt like a human teenager having a crush on a girl from school. The nervousness, shyness, confusion, all these emotions I had never felt before, is all I've been feeling lately.

When Jacob Black had come it had stirred tension with my family and the Brandon's. We understood from what they had told us that fairies are the creators of all mythical creatures but to see it first hand on the relationship between them, it was weird. I could, of course, read Jacob's mind and it was filled with images of Bella, thoughts on Bella. Something inside me waned to go rip his throat out but Emmett beat me for it and leaped out to Jacob but sadly Bella was two steps ahead of him and threw him to the ground with a loud smack.

What was so special about this Jacob that Bella would protect him so well? I dug inside Jacob's head again and found that he use to be in a relationship with Bella, I wanted to know more but I was distracted when Emmett was pushing his way to Jacob. I gabbed Emmett by the collar and brought him up next to Jasper.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice's small hands shaking me. "Edward! Don't pretend your sleeping. Come on!" Alice yelled in my ear. I pushed her off of me and sat up. I honestly didn't hear her come in, even with my sensitive hearing.

"Alice what do you want?" For her sake she better not be asking me to come shopping with her.

She sighed in frustration and put her hands on her hips. "I thought you would like to know, Bella called and said her and the rest will be coming any minute. And I don't want you looking like this in front of her." She smirked raising one of her eyebrows. That evil pixie.

"How much do you know?" I questioned getting up and closing the door but knowing everyone could still hear us easily.

_I know you love Bella, your jealous of Jacob, oh and the almost kiss in the meadow._ Even her thoughts were smug.

_Don't worry I wont tell anyone. You know me. I'm just going to help you charm her a bit, since your not doing such a hot job on your own. _She giggled. I sighed knowing she was going to help whether I liked it or not.

* * *

We heard them coming long before they knocked the door. Esme and Alice answered the door to greet them.

"Hello how are you guys doing?" I heard Esme say warmly letting them come in.

"Bittersweet." Bella said walking in the living room first before anyone else. Her hair was in a messy bun and was wearing ripped jeans with the ends of the jeans tucked inside her boots and a fitted purple top. She smiled politely to everyone saying a simple "hello" and shook hands with Carlisle.

Everyone else came into the room in the same manner.

"Bella come sit with me and Edward." Alice said patting the place between us. Bella looked at me for a split second before walking over to me and sitting down smiling at Alice. I could faintly hear Alice complementing Bella on her choice of boots.

Peter and Nina sat between Emmett, who was next to Rosalie, and Jacinda. On the other side of Jacinda were Esme and Carlisle.

"What brings you here today?" Carlisle said to no one in particular, trying to keep things light. He kind of sounded like he would be saying this to one of his patients at the hospital.

"Well we came here to tell you some new information, that might involve you. We are not sure yet of any future actions we will be making though." Gale said. I could tell this was serious by the way Gale was speaking, but then again Gale never really shows much emotion to the outside world.

"We had told you about how the reason we had come here from Zenonia is to check in which all the creatures to make sure everything is still running smoothly and to see how much the vampire race has grown in the past century or so. We were assigned different locations around the world Bella was to be here of course but I am suppose to be in Egypt right now, Peter in Brazil, Nina in Germany and Jacinda in Australia. But obviously we are not there, and more importantly without the permission of one of the leaders. Jacob and his pack live in New Zealand,"

"Why aren't they still there." Rosalie commented but Gale went on ignoring her.

"They went to Australia to visit but came across Jacinda's scent. Jacob and his pack have been good friends with us from the past so they were curious as to why we were there. But he could never find any of us so he went to Zenonia and told the leaders what he had found. The leaders had given him instructions to find us and take us back to Zenonia to talk to us… or they will be coming here."

"How could they come here when they don't know where you guys are?" Jasper asked. There was a crease between in brows.

"The leaders are impatient, they can track the pack which will lead them here. Even if we do go to Zenonia they will question us as to why we were not in our assigned places."

"They could easily find information in our minds to. With or without my gift to block them." Bella said, tapping her fingers on her knee.

"We need a plan. And fast." Peter said.

After a few minutes of silence something hit me. "Not to make this more difficult then it already is but what about the Volturi?"

"We've thought about that too. We need to prepare for that also, they have been quit for now but it won't stay that way." Bella said in a small voice.

After going back and forth with different ideas I saw Bella from the corner of my eye shifting her position towards Alice.

"Alice. Alice." Bella gently shook Alice by the shoulders. Jasper came up behind Bella. "She's in a vision. How long has she been in it?" Jasper sat on the other side of Alice taking hold of her hand.

"I don't know. But does it usually take this long?"

I heard him say a soft no. I blocked Alice from me reading her. I don't usually look in her head while she's in a vision; she says it makes it harder for her to concentrate.

* * *

Five minutes have passed and still no sign from Alice. Me and Bella had gotten up from our spot to lay down Alice on the couch. Carlisle was looking over Alice but there wasn't much he could do.

"Let's wait for the rest of the night and see if she wakes up. I honestly don't know what has happened to her except she might be "stuck" in a vision in some way." He looked down at Alice as if she were a puzzle he could not find all the pieces to. "You guys are most welcome to stay if you would like." Carlisle added looking at Bella and everyone else. Bella looked at everyone and nodded.

"Thank you Carlisle. We will stay, we want to make sure Alice is all right and what her vision was about."

Now all we had to do was wait.

* * *

Hope you liked it please review! :) And sorry about taking forever with this one :/

~Valeria


	22. Nightmares

No more school! Yayy! Now I can concentrate on my story :) I'm so sorry I didn't write back to my amazing reviewers that I love! I've been really busy lately but I'm going to start updating a lot more often now that i dont have school :) I don't know why I had such a hard time writing this chapter but I did. But I think this is some of my best writing yet so I hope you enjoy :)

WARNING: this chapter gets a lot more "darker" but nothing to bad considering this is a T rated story. (mainly around when Bella is dreaming.) but like I said nothing to bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!

* * *

**Chapter 22** **Nightmares**

**Bella's POV**

"Thanks again for letting us stay here, Esme." I said sincerely. We are all still very confused as to what happened to Alice and we agreed it would be the right thing to do is to stay here with the Cullen's.

"Oh it is no problem, dear. We are happy to have all you here." She smiled while getting up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen doors but stopped before she could walk through it. She turned back to look at me, "especially Edward." She walked into the kitchen before I could say anything.

_What did she mean by that? _I thought dumbfounded but I didn't have much time to think about it because Nina came walking into the living room with Jacinda right behind her.

"Emmett was just showing us around the house and we have all decided were we are going to be sleep for the night but you haven't chosen." I was very surprised at Nina's joy and excitement when she found out we are staying here for the night, but not just her the rest of the family as well… with the exception of Gale. He thought it was a waste of time for us to be staying here but I could tell he was worried for Alice just like the rest of us.

"Umm… well I'm okay with sleeping anywhere." I said unconcerned.

"No need for that. Jacinda and I already chose were everyone will be sleeping." Of course Nina would already have a well thought out plan.

"Then were will I be sleeping?" I said with a chuckle.

"Well Jacinda will be sleeping in Alice's room. Me and Peter will be down stairs in one of the guest bedrooms and so will Gale. And you will be in Edward's room."

Edward's room. Of all the rooms in this house they put me in that one. Why am I ignoring him? Every time I see him I feel whole, I feel like nothing could go wrong but over all he is a distraction. And the last thing I need are distractions with the Volturi and the leaders looking for us. But there was an attraction to him that I just could not ignore.

"Bella! Earth to Bella! Is someone in there?" Jacinda said shaking me shoulders.

"W-what?" I said still in a daze.

"What are you thinkin' about girl, you had one of those looks on your face and that only means trouble." Jacinda said with her hands on her hips.

"Just daydreaming I guess."

"While you were in la la land I was saying if you were okay with were you are going to be sleeping."

"Oh yeah, its fine." I said a little reluctantly but tried to smile anyways.

* * *

_I pulled up into the car filled lot. There were so many cars people had started to park randomly on the curb and grass. I got out of my car and made my way up the sidewalk to the run down hotel. Well at least it resembled a hotel. The once existing white paint was dull and chipping off. The windows were all broken and some were boarded up with wood. The ground was littered with empty beer bottles, cigarettes, and glass. I could make out a group of people outside illuminated by the moon smoking and having heavy make out sessions. I quickened my pace until I am safely inside the building. But once I get a good look around the once, probably nice lobby, I wished I could have stayed outside. The music was so loud I wondered why people that live close by haven't called the police yet. The whole lobby was turned into some nightclub with everybody dancing with the beat of the music so tightly packed together. On the outsides of the dance floor there were drinks and food being given out. The lobby's chairs and couches were occupied with lustful humans as they kissed passionately while taking off there clothes. I averted my eyes from them and watched the people on the dance floor once again as they grinded and groped to the music._

"_Wanna dance, sexy?" A deep voice said from behind me. I could smell the beer coming off his mouth as he spoke in my ear._

"_No and it would be best if you would leave." I said without turning around to face him. I could barley hear myself speak with the pounding of the music in my head._

_Suddenly I felt something rap around my eyes blinding me from my surroundings. A blindfold._

"_What the-" But I was cut off as the stranger grabbed hold of my waist roughly and turned me around to face him, I assumed. _

"_Babe lets go somewhere else more… private." He said while kissing and licking my throat up and down. I wanted to throw up but kept the nausea down._

"_Who are you?" I gasped as he took my hands behind my back and pushed my forward to who knows where. i struggled in his hold but he just tightened his grip almost painfully._

_He didn't answer but instead laughed. The music wasn't as loud anymore as it was in the lobby. I was starting to shake, as I knew what was to come for me._

"_Please." I kept saying over and over again but he just kept pushing me forward until my back hit a concrete wall. The coldness of the wall caused Goosebumps on my skin._

_He kissed my roughly and sloppy. Silent tears slid down my face and I tried to get my arms free from the rope he had tied them with but it was no use. His arms momentarily left my body but I could hear the sipper of his pants slide down as he took his clothes off. _

"_No, no." I said silently as my clothes were ripped off my body. I was completely exposed to him and I couldn't do anything about it. He returned to kissing me and playing with my body. I could feel the blindfold coming looser and I shook my head trying to get it off, once it was off I couldn't believe the guy that was in front of me. I gave a silent gasp as he looked up at me and smirked._

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" He said while shaking me. I got up in a sitting position my eyes wide open. I almost hit Edward in my haste. My cheeks were wet with tears and my breath was coming out shallow.

"Are you okay? I came into my room to get something and I saw you tossing and turning then you slowly started to scream 'no and please' over and over again." his forehead creased as he looked at me closely. Worried.

"What time is it?" I said ignoring his question.

"It's only two in the morning. You should go back to sleep." He started to get off the bed but I reached out putting my hand on is arm to stop him. Some type of electricity ran through my fingertips as my skin made contact with his. I let go of his arm and stared up at him.

"Please stay." I said looking at my hands, they were still shaking. I felt the bed move a little as he sat down again next to me. With his left hand he took my chin gently and made me look up at him. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me again with how close he was to me. I actually _wanted _him to kiss me, I thought in awe.

"What were you dreaming about, Bella?" I couldn't tell him. I've been getting these nightmares for eight years, you would think after this long they wouldn't be that scary but they seem so real. And not just because it actually happened…

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"It was just a bad dream, but please stay and keep me company." I've never seen Bella so innocent, venerable, shaken. She looked younger this way, not the fearless fighter but a young girl that was scared. It broke my heart to see her this way and all I wanted to do was make her smile once more. But there was something about the way she was screaming in her sleep that made it seem like it wasn't just a nightmare. She was keeping something from me.

"I'll stay with you." I smiled and she smiled back.

I sat on the bed my back against the head bored. Bella did the unthinkable and snuggled into my side and I gently put my arms around her. She fit perfectly in my arms, I thought to myself.

"I never got the chance to say thank you for letting me use your room to sleep in." She said much more calmer then before, but i couldn't help but notice her hands shaking.

"It's no problem, I never use this bed anyways." I said laughing lightly. She giggled against my side.

"How's Alice?" She asked concerned.

"She's the same. Esme is worried sick about her. Well we all are but Esme and Jasper are taking it the worst." Jasper wouldn't leave Alice's side since the moment she went into the vision but I don't blame him. I've tried to look in Alice's head but its blank. Empty.

"I have a feeling the Volturi have something to do with it." Bella said silently.

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it. The Volturi knows about Alice's gift and how it works they could have some how gotten into Alice's head and frozen her from awakening from her vision. They have also been to quiet lately considering they know we are here in Forks. Without Alice we wouldn't know when they would attack."

"I've never thought about it like that." I said truthfully.

"Some times you need to look between the line and in this case look at the clues they are giving you." Bella's words were coming out much slower and her eyes were drooping.

"Well all I know is we don't have that much time." I whispered more to myself then Bella.

"No we do not. But if I do die, I will die knowing I have done all that I can." She also whispered. Just the thought of Bella dieing ached more then anything, but she wont die. I said to myself strongly.

"You never want to die with regrets or hesitation, say and do everything because you only live once and we don't get second chances." Bella said so quietly, her eyes closed and her breathing was coming out deep. She was asleep.

* * *

So how did you like it? Who do you think raped Bella? Let me know in a review! :)

xxValeria


	23. A night to remember

Thank you so much for waiting guys! Sorry for the long wait i'm in a place were internet is hard to reach :/ but I hope this chapter is worth it. :) Thanks to all my reviews.

To my anonymous reviewer: Thank you for the well needed criticism. I do agree that I need help with my spelling and errors that happen to be all around this story. My Beta is the one who goes over it and fixes those little errors but she had stopped beta-ing my chapters after chapter 11 because she needed time off to focus on school work and such but will be returning real soon after school gets out. I do not have time to do it myself because I try my hardest to get these chapters in once a week, but besides my passion for writing I love dance so I'm always buys with my team and practices/chorography so when I'm not writing I'm dancing. But I'll try my best to look over the chapters for errors :)

Disclaimer: I don't won twilight! I wish I did (how doesn't?) but I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 23** **A Night to Remember **

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Wake up, Esme is making breakfast downstairs." Jacinda said shaking me awake. I open my eyes looking up at the ceiling of Edward's bedroom. Edward. Memories of last night swirled in my head. Him waking me up, the things we talked about, the way I fit perfectly in his arms. The night was almost unreal and amazing if it wasn't for the nightmare I had. It brings back so many unwanted memories and emotions, no one else knows about the rape or the dreams; I was just to scared to tell them… I still am. But something funny happened last night, when I went back to sleep in Edward's arms I didn't dream about the rape. For the first time since it had happened I could sleep peacefully.

"Does Esme even know how to cook?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Hmmm she said she did when she was a human." I gave her one of those looks that said 'you have got to be kidding me'. "Well its either that or _we _have to make something." She said defensively.

"Okay, okay." I said laughing. I pulled the covers off and got off the warm comfortable bed.

"Where is everyone else?" And by that I mean where is Edward.

"I think everyone is downstairs but I wouldn't know." I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'll talk to you about it later." She said looking at the floor. I couldn't say anything because Gale came into the room, without even knocking might I add.

"Hey, we're waiting for you guys down stairs." He looked at Jacinda perplexed at the way she was looking at the floor as if all of life's answers were on it. "Is everything all right?" He said looking between Jacinda and me.

_I don't know Gale… what happened at night? _I said duplicating his power and sent him a message.

_Nothing really. Shortly after you went to sleep everyone fallowed in suit. Except for Jasper he wanted to stay with Alice._ His eyebrows push together trying to figure out what could have happened last night. Jasper probably knows, I thought to myself.

_Thanks Gale I'll talk to her sometime today._ He nodded his head in agreement. I look back at Jacinda staring off into space. It wasn't odd for Jacinda to do that but the look on her face was off. Instead of her mischievous and playful smile it was replaced with a stiff line and secretive eyes.

When Gale walked out of the room I went and sat next to Jacinda on the bed bringing her out of her reverie.

"What's going on Jacinda?" I asked. It took her more then a few minutes to answer but when she did I was more then surprised at what she said.

"Last night I went out and when I came back I heard you toss and turn and mumble some things so I came up to check it out but Edward was already there waking you up. It wasn't the first time I had heard you scream in your sleep, it happens almost every night but I tell myself that if it were a big deal she would tell me because she trusts me but last night I heard you say one thing before Edward came up to your room. You said "get you hands off me". I'm not an idiot Bella why are you having dreams about being raped?" Her green eyes bore into mine accusingly and worst of all… betrayal.

What could I say? I started fidgeting with my fingers keeping my mouth closed.

"I thought we were best friends Bella. I thought we could trust each other and tell each other everything." She got off the bed and walked out of the room, the last thing I heard her say was "I thought wrong."

* * *

I wasn't going to go after her. What could I say? But what she said really hurt me. Me and Jacinda could always tell each other everything but this wasn't just _anything_ and I wasn't ready. Will I ever be ready? I contemplated to myself.

After I built enough courage to face Jacinda and the rest I walked out of Edward's bedroom and made my way down the stairs.

Carlisle and Rosalie were in the living talking quietly with Alice still in her "coma phase". We were all getting anxious as to why Alice hadn't woken up yet but we couldn't do anything.

"Hello Bella, how did you sleep?" Carlisle said smiling at me, Rosalie paid no attention to me but even without Jasper's gift I could tell she was annoyed.

"Hello and it was an okay sleep. Where is everyone else?" I asked wondering were Jasper, Emmett and Edward would be.

"They went out hunting."

"Okay, thanks." I walked passed the two and opened the kitchen door.

"Peter, Nina, Gale and Jacinda all sat at the table eating a very colorful salad with strawberry smoothies. Esme was leaning on the counter watching them.

"Good morning Bella. Are you ready for breakfast?" she said with a smile. I smiled and said, "Sure"

* * *

Breakfast was uncomfortable to say the least. Jacinda ignored everyone at the table and I tried my best to not look at Jacinda, Gale kept trying to get my attention without everyone else noticing. Nina and Peter tried to get us talking but it never worked and for the majority of the time was spent silent.

After breakfast the boys had come back from hunting. Esme, with the help of me and Nina, cleaned up and she went up stairs to her and Carlisle's study. Carlisle had a shift at the hospital and left quickly; Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs to spend time together in their room. But I didn't see Edward at all.

"Hey Jasper do you know where Edward is?" I asked, he was in the living room next to Alice again holding her hand. I really did feel bad for him, having to suffer watching his mate like this.

"Upstairs in his room, pacing for reasons I don't know about." Jasper said pointing at the ceiling. "But something must be bothering him, there is a lot of frustration and anticipation coming from him."

"Thanks." I said.

I slowly made my way to Edward's room; the door wasn't fully closed and could see from the small crack Edward walking around his room, as Jasper had said. From here I could see Edward saying something but was to fast and quiet for me to catch. I opened the door full out but Edward still didn't notice me. His back was to me so he couldn't see me either.

"Are you alright?" I asked from the doorway. He turned to look at me as if for the first time and he nervously chuckled running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah sorry I've been thinking." He paused before continuing, "Hey, do you want to come on a walk with me?" That question came out of nowhere but there something about the way his eyes pierced mine, waiting for my answer that got me to say, "Yeah sure."

"So where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time since we had left the house.

He laughed while shaking his head. His laugh was so beautiful, almost musical. "I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet." Was all he said.

So I've been here before. I thought to myself over and over. I examine my surroundings very closely trying to figure out when I had come here. It did look familiar.

Off to the distance I heard the soft splashing current of water and that's when I remembered where we were headed. The meadow.

"By that look on your face I figure you know where we are going?" he said with a hint of a smile on his face. He looked so carefree and happy but I could tell that under that smile he was nervous. Nervous for what?

"Yup." I said popping the p at the end.

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

I look down at Alice, so peaceful looking as if she were sleeping. I wish I could figure out what is wrong with her. I feel so helpless; I can't do anything for my wife. She could be in pain for all I know. The realization of this not only worried me more but also brought a whole new wave of anger. Emmett and Edward had taken me out of the house for a while trying to get me to feed and keep my mind off of Alice. I know by brothers mean well but all I want to do is be by Alice's side. I noticed at the hunt that I wasn't the only anxious one. Edward had so many emotions going through him I couldn't even keep up.

"_Is everything okay Edward?" I suddenly felt guilty for not paying attention to my family and only concentrating on Alice and myself._

"_I'm fine. And you don't need to worry about us, Jasper. I know how worried you are for Alice."_

"_Yeah Eddie what's on your mind this lovely afternoon?" Me and Edward look at Emmett as if he's lost his mind… which he probably has considering its Emmett._

"_Hmmm… fine?" Edward said._

We had moved on to different topics but Edward would stay to himself most of the time.

I look back down at Alice and hold her hand and hope that she wakes up soon. But this is only the beginning of something bigger.

* * *

**Bella's POV **

It is just as I had remembered it. The soft green grass swayed with the breeze, the flowers dotted the ground with color and I could still hear the stream as the water went by rapidly.

"I thought you would like to visit the meadow again." Edward said from behind me. He was so close I could feel him shrug nonchalantly. His hand gently brushed against mine causing the familiar electricity to go between us.

"Thank you, I feel calm here as if it washes away all my frustration and nerves." I said turning around to look at him. Right at that moment the sun moved from behind the clouds and brightened up the meadow. I silently gasped at how beautiful Edward gleamed in the sun, as if diamonds were incrusted into his skin. He reminded me of a Greek god with his messy, but prefect, hair and his soft deep voice.

Edward turned sharply around and ran back to the trees. I was left baffled, what did I say? I thought to myself perplexed.

"Edward?" I said walking slowly to where he had ran.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, I could see him now up in a tree but he wouldn't look at me. "I'm so stupid to have thought…" He ran his hand through his hair stopping abruptly in the middle of his banter. I climbed the tree and sat across from him, searching his face for answers but coming up empty.

"Please tell me what I did wrong." I said quietly.

"You did nothing wrong, Bella. I just…" He stopped and took a deep breath finally looking at me.

"I'm a monster, Bella. You shouldn't talk to me or even look at me. I'm hideous- "

"How can you say that Edward? You're not a monster! I've met real monsters in my life time, but you are _not_ one of them." I said sternly. How could Edward even think this?

Edward took hold of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes before saying so softly, "Then what am I?"

"You're Edward Cullen. Not the monster or the vampire… just Edward." I could get so lost in his golden eyes; I could never lie to him, I could never lie to those eyes.

"I love you Bella." His hands slowly left my shoulders and became fists at his sides. "Since the moment I saw you, I was drawn to you. The more time I spent with you, I wanted more. You were my own drug and I was hooked."

I was completely speechless. I felt like I wasn't in my own body anymore as if I was looking at Edward talking to a girl that looked like me, but wasn't me. _But it is you! _A voice chimed in my head.

"I knew you wouldn't feel this way. I knew you would never look at a monster like that but… I had to try." He whispered before jumping off the tree and started to run away.

_I can't let him get away like that!_ I thought to myself as I tried to find him from up in the tree.

There was only one way to get to him. By flying. I got up from the tree branch and held on to the trunk for support. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body as much as I could. I could feel the sharp tips of the wings slice through the skin and quickly through my thin blouse I wore. I flexed my wings and looked behind me. It had been a while since I had seen my Black and blue wings. The navy blue tint made beautiful swirls and patterns over the wings and was lined with black around the wings and the tips. I quickly soared through the air making sure I didn't run into any trees. The wind blew back my hair and there was a pain in my stomach at how much I had really missed flying but the pain of loosing Edward was greater. A few minutes later I heard him and I followed him running. I went passed him and dropped to the ground gracefully a few feet away. I heard him coming and I turned just in time for him to run into me with a smack. We both fell to the ground; this reminded me of the last time we had "run into" each other.

Edward stood up and so did I and looked at each other in silence. I could tell Edward was eyeing my wings and suddenly I felt self-conscious.

"Bella- "

I cut him off before he could continue speaking. "No, let me talk first. The moment I saw you, I knew you were different but I don't mean like what you feed on. You were unique and I felt, and still feel, strong emotions for you."

He didn't say anything but he slowly grinned but soon turned out to be a full-blown smile.

He came closer to me still not keeping his eyes off of me. He put his left hand on my waist and his other hand cupped my cheek.

"I love you." He said while slowly leaning in. Our lips were practically touching by the time I said, "I love you too." He gently moved his lips with mine and I put my hands around his neck. His tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth to his and our tongues fought for dominance. He tasted like nothing I had ever thought was possible, he was like my own heaven. The electricity He pulled back after who knows how long and looked deep into my eyes.

"I never thought this would ever happen." He said almost as if he were in a daze. I drew back my wings safely inside my skin and he put both his strong arms around me, keeping me to him.

"What got you to tell me how you felt about me now?"

"Because, do you remember when we talked that other night? You said, _"__You never want to die with regrets or hesitation, say and do everything because you only live once and we don't get second chances."_ Those words gave me the courage I needed to tell you."

I smiled at him and before I could open my moth to speak…

"Aww isn't that sweet?" A sickening familiar voice said from behind me. I turned in Edward's arms to see Jacob and his pack far at the edge of the meadow. My blood ran cold as I saw them, Jacob had a disgusted look on his face but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Edward. I slowly pulled away from him.

"What are you doing here?" It took a great amount of effort to keep my voice level but he didn't say anything. Anything at all. He just looked at me with those empty cold eyes… that I have caused.

* * *

So… aren't you happy Edward finally got the nerve to tell Bella that he loves her? Please let me know in your review what you think! :) Oh, and the picture of Bella's wings are on my profile!


	24. Back to reality

Hey guys! I got this chapter uploaded in one week! *Pat on the back* my fingers hurt from typing all of this in one sitting, I hope you guys like it! :) I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.

Disclaimer: I said it before and I say it again, SM owns Twilight, not me!

* * *

**Chapter 24** **Back to reality**

Last chapter: _"What are you doing here?" It took a great amount of effort to keep my voice level but he didn't say anything. Anything at all. He just looked at me with those empty cold eyes… that I have caused._

**Bella's POV**

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life." His voice was flat, emotionless.

"Jacob." I chocked out. I felt like my throat was closing up on me and I couldn't breath, I swallowed down hard. "I know what I am doing. You are not in charge of my life anymore." I spitted out. He flinched obviously hurt by my words.

"But a _vampire_, Bella?" He looked over at Edward with pure hatred and disgust. "What would the leaders say? Your _parents_?"

I froze in place at the mention of my parents. A million things and memories were running through my head. I almost jumped at the sound of Edward's voice behind me.

"Get out of here." Edward said between gritted teeth. I didn't have to turn around to tell he was mad, no, furious.

"Don't tell me what to do, Bloodsucker." Jacob took one step forward and Edward did the same, he was now in front of me completely blocking my view of Jacob. His hands were in fists by his side, his knuckles completely white. Edward's jaw clenched and a tendon in his neck was straining under his pale skin. "If Bella weren't here I would kill you, ripping off your limbs one by one and have a smile on my face while you burn to ash in front of me." I shuddered at his words, but Edward didn't seem at all moved by it.

"It seems like you have put a lot of time into that vision."

He ignored Edward's comment. "Give her back to me. All you're going to do is hurt her, I took care of her before perfectly fine."

"_Perfectly fine_? How could you have the nerve to say that! You bastered!" I moved from behind Edward to yell at Jacob. He barely looked at me as I yelled in his face. Edward took my wrist and slowly pulled me back towards him.

"Get out of here, Jacob." Edward said again. But this time he listened.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence. I walked up to him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." After another moment of silence I said, "What do we do now Edward?" I looked up at him and he creased his eyebrows, he was deep in thought.

"As much as it hurts me to say this, but we can't tell our families about… us." He looked pained and it broke my heart, not only at his pain, but the meaning of his words. We couldn't tell our families about our love for each other, we couldn't express it.

I took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently, he looked down at me and I smiled. "It will be our secret until things get better around here." He gave me his beautiful crooked smile and made our way, slowly to the big white house.

When the house was in view I slowly removed my hand from his. We looked at each other wordlessly before we entered the house. Jasper was with Alice as usual in the living room but Emmett and Rosalie accompanied them as they watched TV but Rosalie didn't seem to be paying attention. I could hear Carlisle and Esme upstairs, but I didn't see any of my coven members.

"Hey." I said to no one in particular while sitting down on the other side of Alice.

"What's up Belly button?" Emmett asked in his usual booming voice. I laughed at the nickname he gave me a few days ago. Rosalie still being the bitchy vamp she is, ignored me and focused on her already perfect nails. "Oh, and hi to you to Eddie." He added hitting Edward on the back. Edward growled at him but Emmett ignored him and laughed.

"Nothing much Emmett. Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around once more, but with the same results as before.

"There all in there rooms somewhere. We've been waiting for you two to come, Carlisle wants to speak to all of us."

We had decided a few days ago that it would be best if we moved in with the Cullen's, they had enough guest rooms down stairs for all of us. We gladly agreed. I am so proud of how wonderful we have all been acting towards one another, but we do occasionally get into arguments. We're just human… We'll we're not but you get the point.

Before I could respond Carlisle came downstairs with Esme holding her hand. I felt a pang of jealously go through me that I couldn't hold Edward's hand that way in front of people. Jasper turned to look at me perplexed at my sudden change of emotions. _I need to keep my emotions in check._ I scowled to myself.

Suddenly my coven emerged from the stairs also to join us in the living room. Jacinda and I still haven't spoken to each other and I can see people start to catch up on our weird behavior towards each other but they never let their thoughts be spoken out loud.

Nina sat down next to me and gave me a quick smile, Peter sat down on the other side of Nina and he put his arm around her. I averted my eyes from the couple and looked at Edward as he sat down with Jasper and Alice, he locked eyes with me for a second before I looked away. Jacinda and Gale sat together silently with Emmett and Rosalie. We all focused on our attention on Carlisle and Esme as they sat down alone together.

"Okay, I wanted to let you know that all of you will be going to back to school tomorrow." There was a slight pause; clearly that wasn't what anybody thought he was going to say.

"Why?" Jacinda and Rosalie were the first ones to reacted, and not very well I might add.

Carlisle answered calming. "We can't just be sitting here all day waiting for someone to come after us. The humans will start to get suspicious and the last thing we need is attention." Everybody knew Carlisle was right, but nobody wanted to admit it.

* * *

The night was pretty boring considering no one slept and I never got a chance to be alone with Edward. This morning Esme had told us that if people ask about where we were these past 2 weeks, we tell them there has been a sickness going around the family and that was why Alice had not come. Jasper put up an argument not wanting to leave Alice but after an hour of speaking to Carlisle he finally agreed to go.

With Jasper's bitter mood in the car there wasn't much talk… verbally at least.

_Bella. _Gale said to me through his gift, I waited for him to say more but he didn't.

_Gale…? _

_I'm getting real worried about Jacinda. _His words left a bitter taste in my mouth.

_Why is that?_ I tried to say as calmly as I could.

_We can't have her closed off like this. We have to focus on all our safety when the Volturi and leaders come. _Of course Gale's mind would be focused on the Volturi and leaders. To tell you the truth I'm sick and tired of Volturi acting like there some god or something and they have control over us. And the leaders with their mysterious ways, cruel tortures and strict rules have us all on edge with what they want. And then there is Alice. We don't even have a slight clue with what is going on with her and obviously we can't take her to the Volturi to tell us what is going on with her, I just hope that she does wake up soon.

I sighed out loud and Edward looked at me from the corner of is eye. _I'll talk to her later if it makes you feel better._ He wasn't happy with my answer but honestly I didn't give a shit. After saying bye to him I cut off the connection between us and took pleasure for the silence in the car and my head.

All to soon we entered the school parking lot and the students looked at the car stunned. Edward parked the Volvo in his usual spot and him, Gale, Jasper, Jacinda and I got out of the car, while Rosalie parked her BMW in the spot next to her and the remaining people got out.

I swear I heard people gasp when the saw us with the Cullen's. Jacinda rolled her eyes, obviously hearing the student body. They quickly started whispering to one another even though we could all clearly hear them. I did the smart thing by not listening to their thoughts but I felt sorry for Edward, knowing he couldn't turn his power off like I could. I looked up at him and his eyes were hard and his lips were set in a tight line; is jaw locked tightly also.

I quietly whispered to him so no one else could hear. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at me and his eyes softened but his jaw was still locked tightly together.

"I've gotten use to only hearing the thoughts of our families, that I was overwhelmed at first, but then I heard some of the thoughts of the males as they looked at you." He said to quickly and quietly I had to stain my head to hear everything. Once he was done I started giggling quietly to myself.

"_The _Edward Cullen got jealous?" I kept giggling but once I calmed down some I added. "You don't have to worry about them Edward, the only guy I'm interested in is already mine." I said with confidence. He smiled at me, and whispered so quietly "I love you." I smiled big before I said, "I love you too."

The stupid bell rang announcing class would start in a few minutes. "Lets get to class." Peter said already walking away to his history class. I could only see his beach blonde hair in the crowd of students. Everyone else started drifting off to their first hour and Gale, Nina and I headed to English together.

* * *

Class passed slowly, the ticking of the clock mocking me as it took its time around the circle. When the bell finally rang I was free to go but only to go into _another _class and stare at the clock all over again.

I walked out into the hall ignoring the stares I got from the students and entered my last hour before lunch, art.

This class could have been tolerable if it wasn't for Jessica also being in this class. I sat at my table and started to set up my paints for class when Jessica came skipping at my table.

_Oh, joy._ I thought to myself. I didn't have the patience to deal with humans today.

"Hi Bella!" she said in an over excited voice.

"Hey." I didn't even look up at her, putting all my attention on the brownish greenish paint stain on the table.

"I missed you! Where have you been?" I almost laughed out loud when she said she had missed me.

"There was a sickness going around my brothers and sisters and we accidentally gave it to the Cullen's." I could tell she took a small step back from my table. "But we're okay now, except for Alice." I said looking back down at the table, waiting for her to leave.

But she just stood their, expecting me to say more. What else did she want? I thought annoyed.

"Oh, well then why did you ride with the Cullen's today?" I was starting to wonder why the teacher hadn't told Jessica to sit down. But when I looked towards the teacher's desk she wasn't there. And Jessica wasn't the only one out of her seat.

"Are you and Edward going out?" Jessica spitted out, getting my attention back. "What? No, we're not going out. My family and the Cullen's became pretty close and they offered to give us a ride." I lied smoothly.

"His he a good kisser? Have you been in bed with him yet?" Jessica asked apparently not believing me.

"Of course I haven't kissed him, or had sex with him because I'm not dating him. We are just friends." I said slowly as if I was speaking to a 2 year old.

"Mmm, whatever. But I'll be watching you guys." Jessica said turning away from my table and going to her own, her brown curly hair bouncing while she walked.

I sighed while silently begging the clock to go faster.

* * *

Hmmmm, I don't really have anything to say...maybe I'll just beg for reviews XD

PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Blood

Hey guys! Happy late 4th of July! Lol. Thank you for all the reviews :)

Declaimer: I don't own Twilight!

* * *

**Chapter 25 ** **Blood**

**Bella's POV**

A few weeks had past since we started going back to school. During school hours it was boring, and frustrating having to go to the same classes everyday with the same gossip students. But back at home wasn't all that great, either. There was a tense atmosphere in the house and with 12 vampires and fairies living all under the same roof, it was taking a toll on all of us. The guys went hunting almost every single day after school not coming back till nightfall. Carlisle has been working extra hours to try to get his mind off of stuff and Esme volunteered to go and help at the hospital also. Gale would go out for multiple hours without even the slightest of warnings, not even saying were he was going. Alice continues to be in her "coma" only stressing us even more. Rosalie has been acting even more of a bitch (which I didn't even think was possible), and I had gotten myself into a few fights with her. Nina and Peter were trying to keep everyone from killing each other but even they were having a hard time keeping a smile on their faces. Jacinda doesn't come out of her room, when she needs to eat and does come out of that room she doesn't say anything or look at anyone. I still haven't talked to her and honestly; I've been dreading for that moment, but sadly I couldn't hide away forever.

* * *

I knocked on the door 3 times, shifting my weight from my left foot to my right nervously. I waited for a few minutes and still nothing. I tried to listen through the door but I couldn't hear anything.

_Maybe she's sleeping or to go some place. I can come back another time._ The side of me that wanted to leave said.

_Where else could Jacinda be? Open the door! What are you scared of? _My braver side won and before I could change my mind I opened the door.

The first thing I noticed was the heat. It was a dry thick heat like the type you would find in the desert. The room was a mess; with clothes scattered everywhere, the bed unmade. But what almost made me take a step back were at the almost black walls. Every wall had black ugly burns on them. _These types of burns are caused by fire._ I thought to myself astonished. Jacinda had to have done this herself.

I looked back at the bed and saw Jacinda sleeping silently. I slowly walk up to her, holding my breath and shook her gently.

"Jacinda? Jacinda, wakeup it's Bella." her eyes flickered open; she looked around the room before focusing them on me. At first I thought she was going to smile but suddenly her bright green eyes turned cold and hard. She sat up abruptly and scooted away from me a tad bit.

"What are you doing her?" she asked rubbing her eyes from sleep.

"I need to talk to you." I said not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Okay." She said looking out the window. "Talk."

I took a deep breath looking at my hands. "I'm so sorry I never told you anything about the… rape. I just wasn't-"

She turned her head sharply and glared at me. Her eyes looking more red then green. I really didn't want to hurt Jacinda, her and me have never fought and I wasn't planning on doing that now.

"It's to late to say sorry Bella. I'm your best friend and I told you everything, I trusted you, I looked up to you but all you did was hurt me."

"If you would just listen to me-" I didn't have time to finish because Jacinda threw me against the wall. My head made contact with the mirror as my body slammed into it falling to the ground with pieces of glass falling with me as if it were raining. I sat there my head pounding, I looked at my arms to see them bleeding. I could barely feel my fingertips. Jacinda grabbed my upper arms and hauled me up.

"No. I'm done listening to you; all you say is a bunch of lies. That stupid vampire Edward brainwashed you and all you care about is _them_ and not _us _anymore." Her hands around my arms tightened but that wasn't what had me worried. The temperatures of her hands were becoming hotter and hotter. At that moment I had three options. One, I could scream but who could possibly hear me? No one was in the house. Two, I could start to fight back and gain control of the situation or I could sit here and die between her fingertips. _Would Jacinda really do that to me?_

"So why are you here worrying about me, or did Gale send you here?" She spun me around and threw me against the opposite wall, my head hit the side of the bed and I used both arms to try to sit up before Jacinda could come at me again.

"Jacinda I…I…" But nothing was making sense anymore. I had to try my hardest just to stay conscious.

She walked towards me with her hands flaming red, she grabbed my ankle roughly and I winced at the pain of both the fire against my skin and how roughly her fingers curled around my ankle. She once again hurled me at the open door and I landed on my face against the soft carpet of the hall.

"Just go back to fucking Edward in his room, because that's the only thing you're good at these days." She slammed the door shut.

I was left speechless staring at the white door thinking of what just happened. I got up painfully and ran as fast as I could upstairs to Edward's room. Edward wasn't home so why would I go to his room? I didn't know, I just ran ignoring the pain.

I opened his room and fell on the floor gasping for breath. Once my pounding heart slowed to its regular speed I crawled until I made it to the bed and as carefully as I could I lifted myself up.

I examined my injuries. My nose was bleeding and I could feel multiple bumps forming around my head. My forehead was also bleeding and could feel pieces of glass stuck all over my skin. My arms were a bleeding mess and I had severe burns on my shoulders, back and ankle. Fortunately I don't think I broke anything but I won't be able to walk on my ankle for a while.

I started to see black spots in my vision and the room was spinning wildly but before I could go unconscious I used every bit of my power to stop the burns before they could do more damage. I took my left hand and rested in on my tender shoulder. I winced as I lowered the temperature of my hand and used my hand as an ice pack. I did the same with my ankle with my other arm. Once my body was numb with cold I laid down on Edward's bed and breathed in his scent as I slowly cried myself to unconscious.

* * *

"Bella! Wake up, Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call out franticly. I groaned as I felt my muscles scream in pain.

"Don't worry Bella I'm going to call Carlisle and everything will be okay." My eyes flew open to look at Edward pulling out a shiny phone from his back pocket.

"No!" I said trying to reach for the phone.

"Oh my god Bella! What happened to you?" Edward demanded.

"I'll tell you if you put the phone away." He hesitated but did what I asked. He then picked me up so gently and cradled me to his chest.

"Please tell me what happened." He said more quietly. And I did just that.

I told him about my nightmares and how Jacinda heard me and she found out and she got pissed at me and then she let her anger out on me. I didn't tell him the insults she told me, I could already tell how angry he was.

I knew the first thing that would come out of his mouth. "What rape?" he said between clenched teeth, trying to keep his anger from me.

"Jacob rapped me 8 years ago while we were dating at some party." I breathed out quickly. I have never told anybody this but I knew I could trust him.

Edward went ridged and his hands tightened up into tight fists.

"I'm going to kill him the next time I get my hands on him." he growled.

I lifted my hand to his cheek and he looked down at me again.

"Please don't. He's not worth it."

"But Bella-"

I cut him off shaking my head. "Please?"

He sighed loudly but nodded. "Don't listen to Jacinda, she's only upset but she'll come around. I'm never going to leave you unprotected." He promised me. I smiled and he gently touched my forehead with his fingers but then he pulled back and examined them.

"Bella what is this?" he said rubbing the thick clear shiny substance between his fingers.

"Umm, that's fairy blood. It's not red like human's blood and its not made up of the same stuff as human's blood. That's why vampires don't really appeal to it, even though it's much sweeter tasting then human blood, that's also why if a vampire drinks the blood of a fairy it will become indestructible."

"I actually still have a few questions about that." He said still not taking his eyes off my blood.

"Okay ask away." I said laughing.

He looked down at me and narrowed his eyes slightly. "But first we have to clean you up. You must be in a lot of pain." The tightness from his eyes came back while he looked at me.

"Please don't be mad at Jacinda." I wasn't just telling this to Edward, I was also trying to tell myself.

"I'm not as mad with her as I am to myself." I raised one of my eyebrows in confusion.

"I've been so worried about the Volturi and the leaders and trying to come up with a plan with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Gale and Peter that I haven't spent much time with you or kept you save and happy. I'm sorry for that." He bowed his head down not looking at me anymore.

"You don't have to watch over me so much, I can take care of myself. And it's not your fault, don't let me distract you with what you have to do." I smiled at him when he looked back at me.

* * *

After Edward had taken all the little pieces of glass out of my head and arms, he cleaned out my wounds and I helped him clean the blood off the floor and bed. While I took a shower Edward had went to my room downstairs to get me a change of clothes. Once I got out my body was almost done healing and my ankle was just a little sore. It's a good thing fairies heal faster then humans but slower then werewolves. I cuddled up next to Edward and he put both arms around me.

"Now since you're back to normal, can you answer my questions?"

"Yes." I said keeping from laughing at his curiosity.

"What exactly happens if a vampire drinks the blood of a fairy?"

"It becomes impossible to kill him or her. Whatever type of fairy they drink from they also gain their powers. Like if you were to drink my blood, you would be able to control water and the cold."

He pondered this for a minute before moving on.

"What happens to _you_ if a vampire drinks your blood?"

"Nothing." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Unless you take to much blood then the fairy dies."

"How does a fairy die? I mean not like how you can kill one but do they bury the fairy? Burn it?"

"No, if a fairy dies it becomes its element. If I die I become part of water, ice, snow, everything. If Nina were to die she would become part of the wind."

"That's very interesting."

I turned in his arms so I was on top of him. Edward brought his head up till his lips met mine. It was a slow sweet kiss but quickly turned heated and passionate. All of our stress, frustration, and love was poured into this kiss. Edward flipped us over so he was now on top of me. One of his hands was in my hair while the other was on my thigh. I had both arms around his neck and was playing with his hair. I opened my mouth and he plunged his tongue, exploring. I moaned quietly in his mouth while our tongues played war. I let my hands fall across his chest and under his shirt. He let go of my mouth, letting me breath and growled in my ear. He kissed his way down till he reached my neck; he let both hands fall to my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Huh? W…Where is…Jasper?" We heard a voice speak from downstairs. Both me and Edward froze and looked at each other wide eyed as we realized who's voice that matched to.

Alice has woken up.

* * *

Soooo, my lovely lovely readers, let me know what you think by reviewing. Pretty please, with a sparkly vampire on top (you decide which one).


	26. Awake

Hey guys! thank you all for the reviews and i hope you like this chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 26 ** **Awake**

**Bella's POV**

"They're on their way." Edward confirmed, putting his phone back in his pocket. I was sitting down next to Alice, rubbing circles on her back to try to get her to calm down until Jasper comes.

I could see Jacinda leaning against the opposite wall looking at us… or maybe just Alice.

When me and Edward first came running downstairs we saw Jacinda talking to Alice quietly, but she never mentioned what about and i didn't ask.

"What month is it? Why are you here Bella? When are they coming?" Alice asked question after question. It was hard to keep up with her.

"It's November 24, and me and my coven live here now, I'll explain later, and they are coming very soon."

_Sooner then I thought._ I wanted to say out loud as Jasper came running into the house, fallowed by the rest.

Jasper!" She squealed as he rapped his arms around her tiny waist. They stayed embraced in each other's arms until Carlisle cleared his voice. Alice let go of Jasper unwillingly but he kept his arm around her while she sat on his lap. Everyone else, including my coven, sat down in the living room as usual when we were going to have one of these " serious talks". I feel like we've been having to many of those lately.

"You can't blame Jasper, Carlisle. It's almost been a month since Jasper got any. But then again, Edward's still a virgin after 110 years." Jasper and Edward glared at Emmett while he just laughed ignoring the looks from his brothers.

"A month!" Alice yelled in disbelief.

"Yup." Emmett said popping the p. It was Alice's turn to scowl at Emmett at his annoyance.

"What happened Alice?" Carlisle said bringing the attention back to Alice.

"Well all I remember was all of us talking about the Leaders and the Volturi and then it was almost like something shut off my whole body and it all went blank. A few hours later I heard voices, I realized I could still hear you guys but I could also hear a few other voices that didn't belong to us. They sounded familiar but I couldn't put a name to the voice."

"So all you could do was hear us?" Edward asked. His eyebrows pushed together in confusion; Carlisle had a similar look on his face.

"Yes. I couldn't move my body, I could barely feel it. It felt like I was in a jail cell inside of my head."

* * *

Carlisle wanted to do some tests on Alice to make sure she was okay and that she was 'functioning' correctly. The rest of the Cullen's agreed to help Carlisle on his test. My coven and me couldn't help because the tests had to do with her running, hunting, brain and her visions so we wouldn't be much help. So we were just watching them from the kitchen windows.

"Hey guys." Gale said getting out attention. He nodded his head to the dinning room table.

We all fallowed him quietly, even though we didn't know what the heck he wanted.

Once we were all seated at the end of the very long rectangular table we focused out attention back to Gale.

"I'm not liking the every slow progress we are doing with figuring out a plan to deal with both the Volturi and the leaders. Me and Peter were planning to tell Carlisle about our plan, but with Edward calling us to come because of Alice we never had the chance."

"What is your idea?" I asked eyeing him. Gale returned the look.

"I think we should talk to some creatures to see if they know anything about what the Leaders are doing, and it would be good if we have some witnesses and we could make alliances."

"So we would ask different creatures about the gossip that is going on in Zenonia or Faylinn?" Nina asked already agreeing with Gales plan.

"Faylinn, definitely." I said. I saw Gale nodded his head from the corner of my eye. Faylinn means 'fairy kingdom' in our language. All creatures, except for vampires of course, know this basic language. "I think it's a good idea." I said also agreeing with Gale and the others.

"Then it's settled." Peter said bringing his arms to the back of his head

"Are we going in a group to different creatures or are we splitting up?" Jacinda asked.

"It would be better if we all split up and go with our own nature creatures, it would make them feel more comfortable. You and Gale can split up if you want or stay together." It was hard to answer her directly. I still haven't told anybody about what happened between Jacinda and I and I doubt she has either. She acts like it never happened, and that hurts. She nodded looking at the table.

"We will split up, so we could finish faster." Gale said, Jacinda nodded again not saying anything.

"Okay we will go tomorrow. The faster the better."

**Edward's POV**

"So…" Alice whispered to me as we ran through the forest side by side. Carlisle wanted to do some tests on Alice to make sure nothing had changed while someone (or something) was messing around in her head. Carlisle had asked me to see if she runs slower or faster then before. Nope, same old Alice and I'm not just talking about her running.

"So what?" I whispered back.

"Are you and Bella…"

I groaned and I saw her smile get bigger and my annoyance get larger. She has been dropping hints ever since Bella and her coven disappeared to inside the house.

"Yes Alice, me and Bella are a couple." It was hard not to smile while saying it. It still felt unreal for such an amazing girl to ever look past the monster that I am.

"I knew it! I knew it! When are you going to propose to her? I need to start looking at dress designs…" I thought she was going to break my eardrum. Alice will always be Alice.

"No, Alice listen. Yes Bella and me are together but no one else knows except for you."

"What? Why?"

"We thought it would be best, and since we are expecting the Volturi and the Leaders soon we didn't want to worry the family and start fights."

Alice mused over my words. After a few minutes she pouted and said, "I guess you're right, but you're going to have to tell them someday. I wont tell anybody, I promise."

* * *

"Another meeting?" I heard Rosalie whisper to Emmett from behind me. Emmett just shrugged just as confused as the rest of us.

"Me and my coven have formed a plan to try to get information about what the Leaders are up to." Bella said once we were seated in the family room.

"What is your plan?" Jasper asked pulling his arm up over Alice's small shoulders.

"We are going to split up and talk to creatures from all over the world to see what people in Zenonia are saying without actually going there, but we might go just in case we don't find anything. We are a very trustworthy community and word spreads quickly, it wont be that hard to get some answers." Bella said answering Jasper's question.

"Do we get to come?" Emmett asked, his eyes filling with excitement and hope.

"No." Gale and Jacinda said at once sharply. The excitement left his face just as quickly as it had come.

"But why? What are we going to do here? How long are you going to be gone?" Alice said whinnying.

"The creatures are very suspicious and they wouldn't like a visit from a vampire much less a full coven." Nina said hiding her face from her slight blush. "And you have the Volturi to handle."

"We are only going to be gone for a couple of days, maybe a week." Gale said answering Alice's last question. Carlisle and the rest of us pondered this quietly. I knew the rest would agree with this and let them do it, and I also agree it was a very well plan that was sure to work but a week without Bella…

"I think it is a good idea." Carlisle said nodding his head. The rest also agreed. I stayed quiet, and I could tell Bella noticed this.

"So we will leave first thing in the morning." Peter said jumping off the couch bringing Nina with him.

* * *

The Brandon's went to go pack and the rest of my family separated to their own rooms for the night. Bella touched my cheek and lead me to my room, closing the door behind her silently.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the big gold bed.

"What do you mean?" I said sitting across from her.

"You didn't even say anything in the living room. Are you mad? Do you not like the plan?" she was biting her lip nervously.

I took her hand in both of mine and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. The blue was less noticeable now.

"I'm not mad, and I like the plan."

"But…" She said once I had stopped talking.

"I wont be able to see you for a week, and during that week I'm only going to be thinking of you and worrying about you." I said looking down at her small hand in mine. She squeezed my hands we both her hers and I looked up at her to see her smile down at me.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy also but I have to go to get some answers. We are all tired just sitting around waiting for something to come at us."

"I know. But its still going to be hard."

She rested her head on my chest and we both enjoyed the silence around us.

"Hold on one second." I said getting up and moving to the closet. I was so stupid for not thinking of this before. I opened the box in the back of my closet. I took out the crystal bracelet and returned to the bed and placed it gently in Bella's hand.

I watched Bella carefully examine it without saying one word. It was a silver chain and at the end hung a small crystal heart.

Bella gasped and looked up at me with big eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you." And rapped her arms around me tightly.

"It was my mother's. I want you to have it so you will always have a piece of me with you." I whispered in her ear.

"You are the most amazing, I love you." She whispered back.

"I love you too."

We spent some more time in blissful silence together in each other's arms.

"So everything went well with Alice?" She asked still looking at her bracelet. I was glad she liked it so much.

"Yeah everything is okay. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked worried and curious.

"Nothing bad, I think, but I told Alice about _us_." I was nervous at what her reaction would be.

Bella nodded her head and answered after a minute. "Okay, I'm glad you told her but what did she say?"

"She's happy for us."

"I'm glad. _I'm _happy for us, also."

* * *

Pleas review and let me know what you think! the next couple of chapters are going to be about the Brandon's splitting up and going to different creatures. Let me know who you want me to write about first! Jacinda or Gale with fire creautres, Bella with water creatures, Peter with forest creatures or Nina with wind creautres?

xxValeria


	27. Ventus

So if you remember from last chapter I said I was going to do everyone's POV on their missions with their different creatures. This is Nina's mission first. I hope you like it! :)

P.S. the title "Ventus" is Latin for wind.

* * *

**Chapter 27 ** **Ventus**

**Nina's POV**

The rest of the night was uneventful with the Cullen's all locked up in their rooms with their mates and us getting ready for our… trip? Saying trip makes it sound too fun or that we are excited about this. We all love the creatures we create (for the exception of the vampire) but this is a mission. We could die if we say the wrong thing to the wrong creature and some of them could be spies for the Leaders. We don't really know what to expect and it doesn't help that we will be alone, even if we do have our pendants with us.

Alice has been helping me pick out clothes that everyone will wear these couple of days while we are away because like we both said, "If we die, we die in style." It is really fun to hang out with my little sister again and if it weren't for Bella we both wouldn't have her back.

"Perfect! I finished all of Bella's outfits." Alice said clapping her hands. I got up off the floor next to the bed and walk to the other side of the room next to the window were Alice was, and next to her was Bella's outfits for these three days.

"They're amazing Alice. Thanks for helping out." I said as I looked over to make sure everything is correct and ready.

"No problem, you know I love doing this."

"At least I have one sister with good fashion sense." I rolled my eyes when I thought of Bella always wearing her simple clothing. But of course we picked out clothes that are comfortable and easy to wear considering we are going to be flying, running, swimming, digging. I looked at my perfect manicured nails and frowned at the thought of them ruined.

Alice laughed getting up off the floor. "Yeah, do you need help on anything else?"

"If you could help me put everyone's stuff in this backpacks but leave one set of clothes out so they have something to wear in the morning." The next five minutes we worked in silence as we gathered up everything and cleaned the room back to how it was before.

"Thanks again Alice." I whispered to her from the hallway as she went upstairs to her own room.

"No problem, see you tomorrow I have to get back to Jasper." She smiled and ran up stairs to her husband. I felt ashamed for having kept Alice away from her mate when she hadn't seen him in over a month. But I also had a husband to go back to.

I went back in the room and closed the door quietly behind me. I changed quickly into my pajamas in the bathroom and laughed silently when I heard Peter's faint snoring from the bedroom. I slipped into bed next to him and closed my eyes listening to the soft breeze that whispered from outside.

* * *

"Nina. Babe, wake up. We have to leave in 30 minutes." I ground and pulled the pillow over my head to muffle his voice. I felt the bed move and footsteps moving around the room.

"Get changed, I'll be in the bathroom getting ready." I slowly stretched my muscles and got off the bed.

I pulled on my black leggings that look like jeans and my baby pink button down shirt with my black healed boots. I pinned my brown hair in a bun and sat on the bed tying the laces of my boots.

"I wish fairies could drink coffee." I said to Peter from the other side of the door.

"Or instead of staying up till 1am putting outfits together you could have been sleeping peacefully like me." He said while opening the door and putting on his moss green jacket on.

I stuck my tongue out at him while he laughed.

"You should go check on everyone else. I'm going to go upstairs and talk to the Cullen's." He kissed the top of my head before exciting the room.

I got up and did my makeup quickly and went to Bella's room.

"Bella! Are you ready?" I knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer.

"She better be awake." I muttered under my breath. I opened the door to find it empty. The bed was made and the room was perfectly clean except for the backpack that was on the floor. _Bella must have woken up early but forget to get her backpack._ I picked it up off the floor and closed the door to her room and moved on the Jacinda's room.

Jacinda was sitting in front of her door with her arms rapped around her knees.

"Are you okay Jacinda?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and scattered off the floor quickly. "Yeah, just tired." She said nonchalantly. She was wearing a plain black tank top with white skinny jeans and her black converse. She wanted to pick out her own clothes for today but she let me pick what she could take in her backpack. Her hair was to short to pull up in a ponytail, so she left it be.

"O-kay. Have you seen Bella or Gale?"

"I saw Gale with his backpack heading upstairs to meet with the Cullen's before leaving."

"How about Bella?"

"I don't know." she said quietly.

Before I could ask anything else she took my hand and led me upstairs. "Come on, don't you want to say bye to your boy toy?" She said with a smirk. I've been worried about Jacinda these last few weeks. She's become more distant and seems to be gone a lot. But I could worry about her now.

I tried to smile the best I can. "Definitely."

* * *

Peter leaned down to kiss me for the umpteenth time since I had first said goodbye. It was hard for us to be apart but we have been apart many times before, but it was still just as hard.

"Stay safe." He said while he gently placed his hand over my pendant. I smiled at him and caressed his cheek with my hand.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

We hugged one last time. "I love you." I said as we embraced.

We pulled apart and he returned the message. "I love you too."

I had finally spotted Bella talking to Edward quietly away from the rest of us. They were so close but far enough so they weren't touching. I strained my ears to try and hear what they are saying but with no luck.

They separated and I watched as Bella went towards Gale and Edward watching her go. It reminded me of one of those romance movies when the girl walks away slowly from her love while the guy stands there in the rain wanting to run after the girl but couldn't.

"See you in a few days Jacinda." I said while hugging her tightly. "See you." She smiled back.

I went over to Gale who was now talking to Peter and Bella.

"Don't work to hard, Gale." I teased. He laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't stay gossiping for to long, Nina." He shot back. I laughed and moved on to Bella.

"Be safe." I said hugging her. It was always hard to see your little sister go away even if its just a few hours or a year, it always scares me to think that someday she might not come back. She hugged me back and said, "Don't worry and be safe also."

Alice quickly joined the hug. "Have a great mission, we are all going to miss you."

"Thanks we are going to miss you too."

"We will be here when you get back." Carlisle said to all of us. I could tell he was upset that we couldn't bring him with us, but it was much too risky to even consider.

We all said bye one last time and left. Bella ran to the west to where the beach was and Jacinda teleported to wherever she was going. Gale ran to the east, to the other side of the forest and Peter turned into a cheetah and ran towards the north to Canada. I used one of my gifts to turn invisible and fly up towards the sky.

We could go anywhere in the world, choose from hundreds of different creatures to visit. The question we are all thinking is: where should I start?

* * *

I breathed in the salty ocean air as I flew past the Pacific Ocean. The sun was high up in the air, warming my skin and making the water from below sparkle.

My first stop was going to be in Awana bay, Great Barrier Island, New Zealand. _Might as well get the dragons out of the way first._ I thought to myself. There are hundreds of different types of dragons but I narrowed it down to only two. The first dragon I was going to visit was called Culebre. These dragons are huge and mostly live in caves, were they keep their treasure. They are immortal so over the length of time they keep things that are valuable to them, their treasure they say. Although they are immortal, they grow old as the time goes by and their scales become thick and impenetrable, and flag wings grow in their bodies. When they are not in their caves they are out searching for food and to enjoy the wind just like any wind creature. The Culebre's are independent and like to live alone. Because of their long time on earth these creatures are very smart, but can come off as rude and arrogant at times.

I lowered myself once I got to Awana Bay. The beach was covered in boulders, seaweed and of course, sand. I glared at the scenery and then at my black healed boots. I was starting to envy Jacinda's choice of wearing converse.

I looked around and sighed in frustration and started walking towards the huge cliffs on the east side of the beach.

I could smell the presence of a male Culebre in a cave inside one of the cliffs. I flew up with my wings looking around for a cave entrance. (**Picture of cave on my profile page.)** After a few minutes I found it and slowly flew towards it. It would not be good to scare the dragon or make it think that it is in danger.

I walked through the cave wary until I found the huge dragon sleeping on the floor. His scaly skin was a dull gold color his tail was rapped around is big leg and every time he breathed you could see a small specs of smoke. I was running through ideas on how to wake him up without making him mad.

I picked up a good sized rock and hurled it to the opposite wall. It hit the wall with a clash and broke into a million pieces. The dragon slowly opened his eyes and immediately focused them on me.

I stood perfectly still starring back at him. He snarled at me and advanced towards me.

"Stop. What do you smell?" I said before he could rip my head off.

He did as I said and sniffed the air. A look of realization hit him and backed away from me but still looked at me with guarded eyes.

"I am not here to take your treasure, Culebre."

"Wind fairy, how am I suppose to know that?" He said with a raspy voice.

"You can trust me and like you said I'm a wind fairy."

He grunted and laid back down but never took his eyes off me. "What do you want Ms…"

"Brandon. But my first name is Nina."

Something in his eyes changed when I said my name but he quickly closed his eyes before I could make out what it was.

"Have you heard of anything from the Leaders or other people from Zenonia?" I bit my lip waiting for his answer.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just interesting things that they are planning in the near future." My palms were starting to sweat slightly.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?" He was being stubborn and I was loosing my patience.

"Please, I need to know." My voice echoed in the cave. The Culebre stayed quiet and I was starting to think he had fallen asleep again.

I sighed and started to walk out of the cave. Right before I was going to jump out he said, "I don't know what you did to get yourself into trouble Nina Brandon, but if I were you I wouldn't go anywhere near Zenonia or Faylinn." I stood still questioning his words to myself. _Could it be that dangerous to go to Zenonia? What if he is a spy?_

"Do you promise not to tell people I was here?" He didn't say anything. The only sound in the cave was his deep breathing and the flutter of my wings as I left the cave.

* * *

I didn't get any answers form the Culebre, but a warning. Not the best way to start but it made me think realistically. How many creatures are we _really _going to get answers from?

I don't think I was going to get anything from my next dragon. The Eastern dragons are quite small like the size of a squirrel. Their bodies are long and rough, scaly skin. The wings are long and clear, from a distance they look like they are floating rather then flying. And their soft breath is said to form clouds. They don't roar; instead they make the sounds of beating gongs and jingling bells.

I flew trough the forest of the Island of Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada listening to see if there was any dragons near by. After about 15 minutes of looking I came by a waterfall (**Picture on my profile) **and heard the sound of gongs and bells near by. _Finally. _I thought, as I was tired of flying around everywhere. I landed by the waterfall and giggled at the small dragons playing around in the water. How nice it would feel to just jump in and play with them. But I had a job to do and I was on a time crunch. It was probably already around 6 o'clock, but it was hard to tell with different time Zones. _Wow how time flies when you're flying around the world._

I cleared my voice to get the attention of the two adult dragons that were watching their young play in the water.

Suddenly 3 other male adult birds got in front of me, blocking my way.

"I say we have her for dinner!" The one on the right side said.

The one in the middle hit the one on the right with his wing. "She's a fairy, Skeeter. We can't eat her!"

"Why did you have to bring _him, _Berk?" The one on the left said to Berk, the one in the middle.

"What is that suppose to mean, _Rangle_?" Skeeter said.

"Hey sorry for causing trouble but I am in a hurry so if you could answer a couple of answers for me that would be amazing." I said cutting in into the never ending conversation.

"Yeah sure, but you _are _a fairy right?" Berk the leader said.

"Of course. I'm a wind fairy."

"A wind fairy! You should have started with that!" Rangle said going down on his knees and bowing down in front of me.

"Yummy, even better." I heard the chubby Skeeter say softly to himself.

"Rangle! Skeeter! Get out of here and get back with your family." Berk demanded.

"But- " Both dragons said together.

Berk roared his strange bell like roar. Scaring both dragons causing their long blue body's running away.

"Thanks." I breathed in a sigh of relief. At least the leader seemed to be normal. As normal as a Eastern dragon can be, anyways.

"Now what are you going here Lady…?"

I had decided I wasn't going to tell him my real name, afraid that he might react the same as the Culebre did. "Venta." I made up right on the spot.

"What brings you here Lady Venta?"

"I haven't been to Zenonia in years because of my long mission I am on. I was wondering if there has been any interesting things that have happened in Zenonia lately." I was taking a completely different approach to the situation then with the other dragon.

"Beth!" Berk yelled. A female dragon flew to Berk's side. I'm guessing that is his mate.

"Anything big that is happening in Zenonia?" Berk asked her.

The female dragon thought for a while before answering her mate. "Well I did hear from some form other's that a coven exposed themselves to vampires. The Leaders don't know what to do yet but I heard this a few days ago. You know how fast the Leaders work, the probably already have a plan."

"Do you know what that plan is?" I asked.

"Nope. Berk here doesn't want to take care of the kids so I don't have time to be with the girls."

"I told you I'm too busy to take care of them!" He said as if they've had this conversation before.

"Going out with the guys does not count." She walked away from us back to her children by the waterfall.

"Woman." Berk whispered to himself.

"Well thank you for your time but I should get going." I said already turning around to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner, Venta?" Berk said.

"Or _be _the dinner." I heard Skeeter whisper to a female dragon.

"Umm, not thanks. Maybe next time." I waved bye slightly before I turned invisible and flew up and away from the waterfall and the weird Eastern dragons.

It was nightfall by the time I was out of the Island and flying through the air again. I was tired, hungry and thirsty from today's traveling. It was time for me to settle in for the night. And from what I heard today it wasn't the best idea to sleep in a forest or deserted area.

Once I got to Quebec, Canada I quickly found a hotel to stay at for a night.

The woman behind the desk gave me my key saying, "Room C6. Its on the second floor to your right."

"Thanks." I said and took the key and walked to the elevator. Every step I took, took away a part of my energy. My backpack got heavier by the minute. Once I had finally made it in the elevator I felt like I was just going to fall asleep right here on the floor of the elevator but the sound of the elevator doors opening gave me one ounce of energy to get to my room.

I walked past every white door looking for C6, once I found it I opened the door and threw my backpack on the bed and got changed in my pajamas, brushed my teeth and my hair and got in bed all in a daze. Once my head hit the soft white pillow I was already fast asleep.

I woke up around 9 in the morning. Took a quick shower, brushed my straight brown hair and put on a pair of washed out jean capris with a purple V-neck shirt and black flats. I wasn't going to do the mistake of wearing heals again.

I sat down at the table in the corner of my suite and called Peter. It went to voicemail. "Hey baby I just wanted to tell you that yesterday went okay and I'm getting ready to leave to go out again. I hope your doing good to. Love you." I left the message and decided to call Bella while I finish my salad.

It ringed a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Nina?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry I'm just still tired from yesterday."

"How did it go?"

"Fine. I'll see you in two days I got to go."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up and I put my phone back in my backpack. I got all my stuff together and left my suite and gave my key back to the person at the desk. I ran to the back of the hotel so no one could see me fly up into the air. My first stop of the day: South America, Guyana.

* * *

Today I had decided to visit Annysia, which in fairy language means 'little angel'. She was one of the first wind fairy's to ever exist. And she is a very important figure in our society and a major role model to all wind fairies. But her spirit has never left The Black forest in Guyana and with those that have bad intentions in entering the forest she kills them. No one knows how but she does. I have never personally talked to her, and frankly I was kind of nervous.

I slowly lowered myself to the ground not knowing what to expect. The trees were taller then any building in the world. The ground was pitch black with bright green leaves scattered around the ground. There were a few boulders here and there but the thing that got my most attention was the silence. (**Picture of forest on my profile)** No birds flying through the air and cawing, no pounding of animal paws on the ground and their roars. Nothing at all. I walked around in no particular direction until I heard a slight breeze go past me. It wasn't like any regular breeze, it brought chills to my skin and it felt like the wind was carrying something… or someone.

There leaning on the tree trunk was Annysia. Her skin was completely white and her black hair had silver tints in it. Her wings were out but were perfectly still. She was bare foot and wearing a simple white tattered dress. It would have been gorgeous if it weren't for the dirt and rips in it. She looked to be only around her early twenties. But I almost gasped when I saw her eyes completely black no pupils, no color of any kind just pitch black.

"What do you need Nina Brandon?" She said in a calm voice.

"How do you know that I need something?"

"Why other would a wind fairy enter into my home looking around?" She said Calmly. "Well _do_ you need something?" she asked.

"How do you know my name?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

She sighed annoyed with my response. "Because I know every fairy. I know you're sister Bella and your mate Peter and your friends Jacinda and Gale and your other sister that died long ago, her name was Alice. Now can we please get on with this I have things to do." she said still in that strange soothing voice.

How can she say Alice is dead! She's perfectly fine. But to everyone else she doesn't exist… to everyone else I only have Bella. "You're a spirit, what things do you have to do in this empty forest?" I said bitterly.

"Things." She said cocking her head to the right. "Do you want to talk about why you are here or I can leave you here alone?"

"What do you know about what the Leaders are planning to do with me and my coven?" I didn't lie, I didn't tell half the truth. I told it all, without a second thought.

"Ahh so that is why you are here. You're mate Peter was here yesterday to visit some creature of the earth."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, no I didn't. And I didn't eavesdrop on him either, for your comfort."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Back to your question from earlier. Yes, the Leaders were thinking up some plans a few days ago."

"What were they about?" I said anxiously.

"I wouldn't know." Her voice was a whisper now.

"What do you mean, you don't know." I said angrily.

"A few days ago the Leaders came to visit me. They asked if I could bring your coven back to Zenonia. You know, do the dirty work for them but I said no."

"Is it because you never leave your home here in the forest?" I said.

"Well partly. I also didn't want to be part of their murder plan." My blood ran cold but Annysia kept talking. "The Leaders can be stubborn when it comes to change. They think it is their job to keep things the same, and it is but the way they do it can be cruel at times. Injustice as the humans would say. But as wrong as they may seem at times, I couldn't picture anybody else being the leaders of all supernatural creatures."

I thought of her words for a long time. She waited patiently through it all.

"So what you're saying is we should give up in what we are fighting for?"

"No. I'm saying they are not the bad guys, they are _scared _of all of you and of the possibility of changing something in our society."

"Are _you_ scared?" I sad quietly, studying her pale face.

"No." She smiled at me and I could tell she didn't have teeth or a tongue. "I am scared that they will win. I have never seen any group of fairies fight for change against the Leaders obligations since the group that discovered earth and other planets worth living on. What would have happened if they stuck to the Leaders side like everyone else? Sometimes change is necessary."

"Can you help us?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked dumbfounded. She seemed to be on our side.

"I have given everything you need to know to keep going strong. Maybe not physically but mentally. You are a strong girl, Nina but your sister Bella has changed a lot more then you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Just have an open mind. And don't ever give up." Her silhouette was becoming blurry and I could see through her dress to the other side of the forest behind her.

"No! Don't leave!" I said extending my hands to her but they only grabbed empty air. I couldn't see her at all now but I could somehow feel her presents leave the spot by the tree.

"It was nice talking to you Nina Brandon. Very nice indeed." Her voice echoed in the forest and I knew she was gone.

I slumped down on the ground not caring if my jean capris got muddy. And for the next hour or two I thought of my conversation with Annysia over and over again.

* * *

I walked through Black forest still completely silent around me. The silence was starting to feel good and I wondered if I would miss it when I got to my next wind creature. Jarita. It means 'a bird fiercely protective'. They get their name because they are so protective of their young and the other Jarita's that live in a community. Jarita's are black birds with two bright red beaks, one in the front and another in the back. Their feathers are very pointy at the end and their claws look like human hands but the nails are made out of the same thing as vampire skin is.

As dangerous as these creatures are, they are gossip crazy. They remind me of a dozen paparazzi's with cameras. This is a perfect opportunity for me to find out some more details on the Leaders.

I heard the familiar ear wrenching screech of a group of Jarita's near by. I looked up and I found a group of 3 female Jarita's flying in circles way up in the trees. (**Picture on my profile)**

"Excuse me! Can I talk to you three for a minute?"

The three birds froze and looked down at me. They flew slowly until the landed on a branch near my face.

"And who are you?" One of the birds says looking at me up and down suspiciously.

"I'm Venta, a wind fairy."

"We have done nothing wrong." The bird in the middle said.

"Nothing wrong at all." The bird on the left added.

"Oh you are not in trouble I just came here to ask you three a couple of questions."

"Go right ahead!" All three said at once.

"What do you know about what is happening in Zenonia these last couple of days?"

"You don't know, dear?" The one on the right said.

"My, my. I guess we have some story tellin' to do." the one on the left said cawing and stretching her wings out.

"I have been on a long mission and haven't been informed." That wasn't necessarily a lie.

"Well I heard from some fairies the other day that a coven had exposed themselves to vampires! The Leaders were very mad from the looks of it and they have had difficulty with finding a good plan on how to fix this." The one on the left said.

"I also heard that they are keeping all fairies in Zenonia until further notice."

"Why aren't you their now?" The one in the middle said suspiciously.

Oh shit. What was I going to say to them? "Umm the Leaders had told me I can stay on earth for a few more days but then I had to go, but they never told me why.  
The one in the middle still didn't seem convinced but the other two seemed to buy it.

"Do you know what the plans were?" I asked changing the subject.

"No. Nobody does, except for the Leaders themselves and maybe a few others."

"But whoever this coven is, they better start hiding."

"Not like that would do any good, Clare." The one in the middle said to the one on the left.

"So that's all you know?" I asked in my last attempt to get information.

"I did hear that the Leaders will be leaving Zenonia in about a week." Clare said.

"Well thanks." I said flying up into the trees and out of the Black forest.

"Run along now."

"Stay safe."

"Bye!" They all said together.

* * *

I was done. I had done everything I could for my family. I had gotten interesting results these last two days.

The Culebre gave me a warning not to go anywhere near Zenonia or any other fairy. The Eastern dragons told me the Leaders possibly already have a plan in motion. Annysia told me to keep fighting for what I believed in and have an open mind when it comes to Bella. What could have Bella done that is so drastic that she didn't tell me? And finally the Jarita's told me that the coven is in serious danger but no one knows what the Leaders will exactly do.

I put on my pajamas in my hotel room in Brazil and fell asleep knowing I will be home soon.

* * *

Long chapter wasn't it! I hope you liked it I had a lot of fun writing all of this and let me know which wind creature you liked best :)

The pictures are all on my profile page if you want to check it out!


	28. Ignis

Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you like Gale's mission for this chapter. :)

P.S. The title is Latin for fire.

* * *

**Chapter 28 ** **Ignis**

**Gale's POV**

I wiped the sweat off my brow as I climbed the huge Volcano. (**Picture on my profile) **I would fly but humans seem to like to visit these types of things and I didn't want to risk a human seeing me. That would just get us into even more trouble.

I decided to go and talk to Cherufe first. Cherufe's look like Lizards but they are made up of rock and magma. They live in most volcanoes around the world and are the main cause of earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, but I decided to go to Villarica, Santiago de Chile, Chile South America.

Once I had made it to the top I advanced to the opening of the volcano. I peered in and saw bright red lava bubbling 30 or so feet below.

"Cherufe! I am a fire fairy. Come out." I yelled at the substance below. I heard two low hisses and I could smell that they were both male. I saw the tops of their head break through the lava as the climbed out.

I moved away from the opening and stood up waiting for them to come out.

"What do you want?" One of them said, shaking off his body of the fresh layer of lava. Their skin was brown- black in some places- and it looked rough, dry and cracked all over. Inside the cracks you could see bright red yellow lava from the inside of its body.

"Have you heard of anything strange going on in Zenonia?" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Can't you go to Zenonia and see for yourself?" The other one implied.

"No. I can't."

"Why not?" The Cherufe challenge.

"Because I came all this way and I don't want to be disappointed."

"What's in it for us?" The Cherufe said.

"I don't kill you." I stood completely still watching what they would do next.

"What's your name kid?"

"I'm not a kid." I hissed.

"Whoa, we are just being friendly." They said backing up a bit.

"I'm not looking for friendships, I need answers."

"Because…"

"Because I do."

"Fine, kid. Some stupid coven revealed themselves to vampires and now the Leaders are pissed."

"What are the Leader's going to do?" I asked curiously.

"Beats me. They've been keeping things tight in Zenonia."

"That's all you know?"

"Yeah." They both said.

I turned my back on them and started walking down the Volcano.

"Bye to you to!" He said sarcastically.

"I hope they take their wings away for what they have done." I heard one of the Cherufe say to the other as they got back into the volcano.

I balled my hands up in fists but kept moving forward as the sun rose higher warming my pale skin.

* * *

Me and the rest of the coven had left really this morning to go ask different creatures about what is happening in Zenonia and what the Leaders are planning to do next. We were only planning to do this for about 2 days not knowing when the Volturi and/or the Leader's are going to come.

The Cherufe's had given me little details on to what is going on. I didn't like that, so my next creature is going to be the Fire Elementals. They are human-shaped creatures made entirely out of flames, but they don't burn everything they touch like you would think. It's like they have a plastic covering over their fiery skin and they can choose when to let the flames out. I'm hoping I get better answers from them then the Cherufe's.

I walk around the forest of Singkep Barat, Indonesia for any signs of Fire Elementals. (**Picture on my profile).** Off to the distance I could see a bright spark, but it quickly vanishes away in a scurry.

I jump up in a tree silently as I caught up with the fire footprints that it was leaving on the ground.

"Stop!" I yelled as the spark of fire kept running.

It slowed down to a halt as it appeared below me. I dropped down from the tree and looked at the male Fire Elemental in front of me.

"Hello." He said lazily.

I cleared my throat and put my hands in the front pockets of my jeans. "Are you alone."

"No, I was going back to my tribe."

"Do you know about anything that is going on in Zenonia?" I asked wanting to get on with it.

"You're a fire fairy." He said looking at my wings, completely ignoring me.

"Answer my question."

"I heard from some other Fire Elementals that the Leader's are going to go visit a coven that had exposed themselves to vampires."

"When are they going to do that?"

"Dude, where have you been? They are _all_ leaving in a week or so and Zenonia has been tight with security and not letting anybody come in or out."

"I guess I've been under a rock these past few days."

He laughed. "Apparently. Since you can't go to Zenonia you are welcome to stay here."

"No thanks." I was about to turn and leave but he kept talking.

"Are you sure? You can bring your mate here if you want." He said.

"I don't have a mate." I hissed and flew away from the ground, the forest and the question that felt like pouring salt to an open wound.

* * *

_Are you Okay?_ Bella sent me a message seconds after I had left Indonesia_._

_I'm fine._ I sent back.

_You don't need to hide your feelings from me._

_Don't you have somewhere to be?_ I asked trying to change the subject but failing miserably.

_No._

_Please Bella._

_I've told you this many times before: Fallow your heart._

_I do. _I said angrily.

_Your heart is in your chest not in your head. Don't think just do._

_Leave me alone, Bella._

_Gale._

_Please. _I said desperately.

_Fine. __But you have a chance. That chance is _now. _Don't waste it Gale. _She left my head and I was left alone.

I don't have time to deal with my feelings; I have a mission to be working on. I can't let my emotions get the best of me and make me weak.

My next stop was Amapá, Brazil to talk to a Boitatá, which means 'fiery serpent' in our language. They are like giant snakes and have great fiery eyes, that leave it almost blind by day, but by night it can see everything. They are nocturnal so the only way to talk to one would be at night.

It was sun set by the time I was in a canoe and flouting along the soft current of the river. (**Picture on my profile).** The river was skinny with forests on either side of it. As the sky darkened the water became coal black hiding the creatures that lived below the surface.

I lay down on the canoe with my hands behind my neck looking up at the stars.

I wasn't happy with the process I was making with the fire creatures, I hope Jacinda and the others are having more luck on the situation.

I love Bella like a sister, and I know she means well but sometimes I need to work things out on my own. And I have. But Bella doesn't like my decision. Even if I wanted to change it, I couldn't. I have broken promises, and hurt and broken a heart. That will never be forgotten, no matter what I do.

I could smell a female Boitatá near by in the water. I sat up in the canoe and looked in the ink like water trying to find her but I couldn't see anything.

"Boitatá. It's okay I'm a fire fairy." I said quietly to the water. About 5 feet away the Boitatá stuck its head out and looked at me with her bright red eyes. Her eyes reminded me of bright red apples. She slithered towards me, keeping her body low in the water but her head held high.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I have come to ask you some questions."

"About…"

"About what the Leader's are planning to do with the coven that exposed themselves to vampires." I said.

"Ahh yesss. Are you friendsss with them?" She asked. Her s's were long and soft like a feather.

"Kind of. Do you know who is in the coven?" I asked curious to see how much the Leader's have been telling.

"No the Leader'sss are keeping that to themsselvess. All I've heard isss that the leader of the coven isss very important to Zenonia and they are doing everything to get her back in Faylinn."

_Bella._ I thought to myself astonished. But why should I be? Of course there are going to be after Bella the most. I tried to keep my face emotionless as I thought of my next question.

"Is their anything else that the Leader's have said?"

"Why don't you go and check for yoursself?"

"Because I need answers now, not later."

"I am done talking to you." She said and turned around but before she could go back into the water I pulled the end of her long body back to the canoe.

She hissed and turned back to me and opened her mouth to show her long sharp fangs. In half a second she launched for my chest and ripped through my grey T-shirt.

She bit down hard on my skin releasing her poison into my wound. I grunted and grabbed the snake by the neck and pulled it away from me. It kept hissing and turning trying to get free of my hold, but it was no use. I threw it 50 or so feet away from me until I couldn't hear or see it anymore.

I took off my shirt and examined my bloody chest.

"Shit." I said as I kept bleeding thick white fairy blood. I looked out into the river and saw a small sandy spot 20 or so feet away on the river's edge. _I guess I found my camping spot._

I hurled my backpack to the spot I had found and it landed with a thud. I took off my jeans so I was left in my boxers. I picked up the jeans and shirt and threw them into the water and I watched as they sunk down. I jumped into the icy cold water next. I gasped at the temperature of the water but kept swimming. Fire fairies did not like the cold and our bodies don't react to it well as they do with hotter temperatures.

One i had made it to the sandy spot I walked up next to my backpack. I was curious to see what Nina had put in these packs.

"Thank you Nina!" I whispered under my breath as I found everything I needed. A new set of clothes, a small towel, different types of money from around the world, and different types of berries and food to eat.

I took out the towel first and dried myself and my hair. My shaggy hair stuck to my forehead and eyes but I dried it back to its normal form quickly. I changed into a new pair of jeans and shirt and ate half of the food that was in the backpack.

I laid down on the soft sand and fell asleep dreaming of the person I will never have with me ever again.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning; the sun was just starting to rise. I got my things together silently and stretched out my wings. I flew up in the sky until I was positive no human could see me and headed to Limmen NT, Australia to talk to the Eldjötnar's.

_Be careful with the __E__ldjötnar's, you know how they can get._ Bella said in my head.

_What did leaving me alone, didn't you understand? _

_The alone part._

_Smart-ass. _I said back.

She laughed. _You're up early._

_So are you. Be careful about the creatures you talk to, they are after you Bella._

_Yeah I'm using Peter's gift, so no worries._

_Okay so I'll see you tonight._

_Yes. Bye._

She left my head once again leaving my thoughts to myself.

Bella was right though. Eldjötnar's can be very dangerous. They are fire giants and have the power to every firepower ever to exist. They are also the guards to one of four portals to Zenonia. They are close to the Leader's and probably know the details on what is going on but it's going to be hard getting them.

When I got to the outskirts of Limmen I dropped back down to the ground and jogged slowly through the dirt and brush until I saw the huge boulders all scattered around together. (**Picture on my profile). **I walk around the huge pieces of rock until I find two Eldjötnar's standing in front of one of the boulders. I looked up at the giants as they looked down on me. One of them had dark green straight hair and the other had black curly hair. The top of my head only reached up to their thighs and their arms and legs looked thicker then tree trunks.

"You may enter." The one with black hair said. His name was Ian and I remember we both use to work together.

"Hey wait aren't you Gale?" The other one said, Eden.

"Yeah, long time no see huh." I said putting my hands in my front pockets.

"Of course. I heard you have joined a coven a few years back." Eden said.

"Yeah, I thought it was for the best."

"Being a warrior wasn't you're thing anyways." Ian said under his breath but clearly meant for me to hear.

"Don't start Ian." Eden warned.

I said nothing and only looked at both of them guarding the portal. A long silence stretched out in front of us, as nobody wanted to speak.

"So are you here to go to Zenonia?" Eden asked.

"No, I'm currently on a mission for the Leaders but I've heard some interesting news about another coven showing themselves to vampires."

"Oh yes. The coven had been telling everything about us to this other group of vampires."

"Do you know what they are going to do with them?" I asked Eden. Ian was quietly listening to the conversation.

"Throw them in a cell, rip their wings off, or death." He said shrugging.

"Do you know how they're going to get their hands on them?"

"The Leader's don't want to make a scene and they want to make it quick, but I don't know exactly what they are going to do. They are keeping that to themselves, but I heard that the whole coven of Leaders is coming."

"All of them?" he nodded his head.

"Why do you care? You know the Leader's would never ask you to come with them." Ian said.

"Why do you seem so sure of yourself? Are the Leader's taking you?" I taunted back.

His eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists at his side. One thing about Eldjötnar's is that they have a temper.

I went on when he didn't say anything. "You're just sitting here guarding a portal. At least I'm doing missions for them."

He growled and stepped forward bringing his fist up to connect with the left side of my face, but I jumped back in time before he could hit me. I made the illusion of 15 copies of me all surrounding him. He hissed, looking around in confusion to try to find the real me. He made a sword out of fire and started to cut up the illusion that I set up for him. He came at me from behind and I ducted down throwing a fireball at his ankle. He hissed again at the pain as the fire burned his pale skin. He grabbed me by the arm and swung me to one of the boulders. I got up and kicked Ian in the gut. He swung is arms around and his right hand smacked against my cheek hard. I could taste blood in the inside of my check.

Eden hurried to Ian's side as Ian grabbed both of his hands around his middle. I lay my hand on my check softly and I know I'm going to have a bruise there for a couple of weeks.

"You should leave." Eden said quietly not looking at me.

"You will regret this!" Ian yelled after me as I flew out of there without another glance at my former classmates.

* * *

My last and final creature of my mission is going to be Ifrit. Ifrit is a fire psychic. He uses the fire to see into the future of any fairy but fairies only. I think I could get some real answers from him. And it's always nice to see what your future is going to be.

I knew I could find him in the deserts of Hite, Utah. I was flying through the dry desert and looked at all the different types of mountains and plants. (**Picture on my profile). **A little off to the distance I saw a big red blob and knew that I had found Ifrit.

I got down to the ground again and walked the rest of the way. Ifrit wore a tattered white T-shirt and kaki shorts. He had a straw hat on to protect him from the sun's rays. He looked like a regular human with the exception of his eyes. He had eyes as bright as the sun and with the contrast of his dark skin it made them seem even brighter. He sat Indian style in front of a small circular lake of fire.

"I've been expecting you." He said still staring into the fire.

"So you know what I am going to ask you." I said. He nodded his head still not looking at me. "So…" I said when he didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to tell you what I know or what I see?"

"What you know first."

"Jacob's pack came to Faylinn and told the Leader's about your coven and what you have done. The Leader's were very angry and were thinking of very drastic plans but a few days later they calmed down and thought about a more reasonable plan. They are all going to Forks Washington in a few days to see for themselves."

"What is the plan?" I asked anxious.

"Their plan is your plan."

"What does that mean?"

"They are making it up as time goes. They do not have a specific strategy and what they decide at that moment will be done."

"Well can't you see the future and see what they are going to decide?"

"No, because when the Leader's come there are many vampires with you so they interfere with my abilities. I can't see anything that is going to happen that day."

"So you can't even see if we're going to live through this?"

"I'm afraid not. But I know something is going to change, I can feel it."

"Okay well thanks." I said and started to walk away from the strange old man.

"Who is Allison?" The question stopped me in my tracks. I haven't heard that name in so long. It brought so many emotions to me that it made me dizzy. I turned around sharply and glared at Ifrit.

"How do you know her?" I demanded.

"When I saw you coming here, I looked into your future and memories. And there is a lot about a girl named Allison. I can only look in the future not the past."

"She is nobody you should be concerned about." I said.

"Why is your heart so cold and closed off to the world?"

"Because love and other emotions are just a distraction."

"Distraction of what?" He asked.

I didn't answer and kept my eyes glued to the ground.

"War, blood, fighting all of that is what you care about. That is your passion, but it doesn't mean you have to push away the ones you love."

"Why do you care what I do in my life?" I demand.

"Because I use to be just like you. A long time ago I was a warrior for the Leader's. My advantage to see the future through fire made me an instant hit with everyone. No one knows who my parents are as they were killed long ago and I had no siblings, as I am only the second generation of being able to see the future. I had no family and I grew up only wanting to be part of war and fighting and being able to use my gift to help the Leader's. But over hundreds of years I became closed off to the world and very bitter to everyone. I realized fighting and war wasn't a way to live and I dropped out. The Leader's were furious and sent me here to live out the rest of my life. But you have people who love you who care about you, don't push them away don't replace them with war. You have a second chance to be happy, take it because one day you wont have it anymore and you will live the rest of your life regretting it."

"But I can't give up everything I've worked for, just to feel again." I said quietly, more to myself then to Ifrit.

"Do you really want to live the rest of your life as a warrior? Cold and bitter and alone?" I didn't answer, but I didn't have to he could see right through me. And I hated that.

"Fallow your heart and don't over think. Just do." That is exactly what Bella had told me yesterday. He didn't say anything more and he closed his eyes. He was perfectly still. I breathed out loudly and walked away from the lake of fire and Ifrit.

Bella and Ifrit were right. This is my chance to be happy again, to feel something again. This is my chance and I have to take it, I just hope it's not to late.

I know this can cost me my life, and my coven's lives but at this point I don't care. I _need_ to see her. And the only way to do that was to go to Zenonia. I looked up at the sky as I took off flying in the air again.

I was going to feel again, no matter what it took.

* * *

You got to learn a little bit more about Gale. I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think. All pictures are on my profile and an extra picture of Gale's wings and what Gale looks like, so check that out also.

See you next chapter!


	29. Terram

I am sooo sorry for not posting in forever! I had just started school again and I'm having a hard time going back into routine and all. And sorry for not replying your guy's reviews. I hope you like this chapter!

P.S. Again the chapter title is Latin for earth.

* * *

**Chapter 29 ** **Terram**

**Peter's POV**

My surroundings were familiar, comforting. I felt right at home with the lush green scenery that surrounded me. Gale's idea to go all over the world and talk to creatures was a brilliant plan, but very dangerous. I said bye to my coven for the last time and we all split up to our separate directions. I turned into a cheetah and ran west until I hit the coastal edge.

I felt my tail disappear and my fur turn into skin again. My paws turned to hands again and my clothes appeared on my body once more. I grew my dark green wings out of my back and flew across the Pacific Ocean to Şavşat, Artvin Province, Turkey.

The pixies are the first creatures I was going to visit this morning. I swooped down closer to the trees trying to find the pixies. I dropped down to the forest floor and by foot found the pixies. They were scattered around, flying through the trees. The floor was covered with white small flowers in clumps. The trees were covered in vines and some pixies sat on them, others sat on the flowers on the ground. **(Picture on Profile).**

I turned into a pixie as my disguise and flew around the trees. The pixies are small like the size of a baby bird. Every pixie had a different color wings and long hair.

"You don't belong here." A pixie said getting in front of me. She had red fiery hair and wings. She had pointed ears and her eyes were pointed upwards at the temple.

"I'm not staying long I just need to talk to someone." I said.

"I'm someone. Talk." She said looking at her long black sharp nails.

I look at her large black eyes thinking what am I going to say. "Do you know what the Leader's have been up to lately?"

"No."

"At all?" I asked perplexed.

"Why do you care? We're pixies, we don't care about other creatures problems, _they _are suppose to care about ours." She said crossing her arms.

"That's a little selfish don't you think?" Its been a while since I've talked to any pixie and I remembered how suborn and rude they can be.

"Are you even a pixie?" she hissed.

"Yes, I am. I better get going. Bye." The pixie turned around, her back to me, and flew away to the rest of her kind.

I flew far away from the other pixies and when I knew they couldn't see me anymore I turned back to my fairy self.

_Pixies will always be pixies._ I thought to myself as I took off into the air again. Hoping I have better luck with my next creature.

* * *

With my lack of information from the pixies I decided to visit the Monopods in Columbia-Shuswap B, BC, Canada.

The afternoon sun beamed down on me as I walked over the boulders. The ground was rough and bumpy underneath my shoes. In the distance long skinny trees covered the landscape. (**Picture on my profile).**

"Peter is that you?" Aleser said. I turned around and smiled at the Monopod. I have known Aleser from previous missions and I was always very found of him. Monopods are dwarf-like creatures with a single large foot extending from one thick leg centered in the middle of his body, but they are able to leap with surprising agility.

"Yes it is I, Aleser. How have you been doing?" I asked formally. He had sun kissed skin from being outside so much and long black hair that reached his shoulders. He had lines of aging around his eyes and mouth but with the eyes of a newborn, full of energy.

"Very good. What brings you here to my home?" He asked. Aleser hopped on his one leg over to a shaded spot under a tree, I fallowed behind him sitting across from him.

"Well I'm sort of in a predicament- "

"Sort of? Do not add words that are not true, young Peter." He said cutting me off.

I nodded and continued. "And I need to ask you some questions. You are a good friend of mine, Aleser but if it is alright with you I would feel better not telling you my current situation."

"It is fine with me, I will not question. I do not like keeping secrets." He said with the wave of his hand.

"I have heard that there has been some talk going on in Zenonia and I wonder if you know what it is about." Aleser eyed me silently before answering.

"Yes I have heard of some things. A coven has revealed themselves to vampires. The Leader's are taking action in ending this friendship immediately and bring the coven back to Zenonia for further questioning." Knowing the Leader's there wont be much talking. "That is all I know my boy." He said.

"It seems like the Leader's are trying to keep this to themselves as much as possible." I said more to myself then to Aleser. "Thanks for your time, Aleser."

"No problem. How is your mate Nina doing?" He said changing the subject.

"She is very well, I must get back to her." I said standing up.

"When you have your own children, you must bring them here to see me." He said.

"I will. Goodbye, Aleser." I waved to him before flying up into the air again.

"Take care Peter!" He yelled up at me. _I'll try._ I thought weary as I headed off into the distance.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set once I got to Qiongzhong, Hainan, China. It was nice to visit Aleser again and I wish I could have stayed longer but I was on a mission and I had places to go before the sun rises again.

Night Elves are nocturnal, so the only way I could find one was in the middle of the night. They live in tribes around woodland areas. Their skin color can range from deep lavender to marble white, and they have extremely long ears, and hair in various cool-toned shades including blue, purple, green, white and black. They eyes of Night Elves glow with a bright silver light. The race is tall, with the men standing around 7.5 feet. The men are always of a slim-waist yet rock-like with extremely muscular build. The woman are very different, having slim, athletic, and voluptuous build, but still standing around 6.5 feet tall. Unlike most Elves, Night Elves are fierce and intense and don't do well with outsiders.

It was nearly dark by the time I was walking around in the forest. I had turned into an owl in search of the Night Elves. After a few minutes of searching I found them. The ground was covered completely by green plants. (**Picture on profile). **Some Night Elves were standing around talking. Groups of woman Night Elves were making tools out of bark and leaves. The children were running around playing in the trees or on the ground.

I turned back to fairy and walk closer to the night Elves.

"Stop!" A male Night Elf said putting his thick hand on my chest. I look up to see two other Night elf men flanking him on either side.

"I am an Earth fairy and I will do you no harm. I am here just to talk."

"Me and my tribe have done nothing wrong. Why must a fairy talk to us?" He asked. So he was the leader of the tribe. Perfect. The one in the middle had dark navy blue skin with snow-white hair. He had no facial hair except for his small white eyebrows.

"If it makes you more comfortable we can talk in another place of the forest, but you are not in trouble."

"Is this a trap!" He shot his fist out aiming for my face. I lifted my hands up on either side of me. My palms were facing the trees. The branches came to my control and twisted around the Night Elf's hands before his fist could come closer to my face.

"Get these branches off of me!" he twisted around trying to break his hold but with me controlling the branches there was no way of him getting loose.

The other two Night Elves advance towards me but I commanded the roots in the ground to curl around the Night Elves feet.

"I do you no harm. I am only here to ask a few questions, that I know you have answers to."  
"We will do nothing you say." The leader hissed at me. The other two look at me not as certain as him.

"Okay then. Have a nice life stuff in those branches." I said walking away, testing him. It only took me five steps before the Night Elves were asking of me again.

"Answer my questions first, then I release you." I said a smirk in my eyes. The night Elves looked at me murderously.

"I've heard a coven has revealed themselves to vampires, do you know who it is or what the Leader's are planning?"

"Vampires? I thought it was humans…" the one on the left said to himself. He had lime green skin and small white freckles with long light brown hair.

"The Leader's are keeping everything a secret from all the creatures, but I don't know about other fairies. The only thing I have heard was a coven is in trouble and the Leader's are going to kill the vampires and possibly most of the coven."

"What do you mean most of the coven?" I asked.

"I heard there was important fairies in the coven and they obviously don't want to kill them."

"That's all you know?"

"Pretty much. Zenonia is in complete lock down. You can't get out and you certainly can't go in."

I compared what Aleser had told me and what the night Elf had said. Some information wasn't the same but like he said the Leader's have everyone guessing. Especially us.

"Okay. That is all I wanted to ask."

"Get these branches off of us now!" he growled trying to pull free once more. I gave the branches their own control back and I flew up into the air before the Night Elves could get me.

It was the middle of the night, and I was tired and hungry. There was a city not far from the forest. I found a hotel and quickly paid and got to my room. I took a quick shower and ate the fruits and nuts Nina and Alice had packed in my backpack.

I went into a deep sleep but all to soon I would have to wake up once more.

* * *

I woke up still half asleep and walked into the bathroom with my eyes closed. I splashed cold water on my face trying to get myself to waking up. I gasped and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My short dark blonde hair was matted and my blue eyes had no green in them this morning. I yawned remembering Nina saying yesterday morning "I wish fairies could drink coffee." At that moment I wished that also.

I got changed, brushed my hair, ate and gave my key back to the woman behind the desk. She looked as tired as I felt.

I went to the back of the small hotel. I looked around to make sure nobody could see me before I changed into a blue bird and flew off into the sky once more.

Once I was out of the city and flying over the Atlantic Ocean I turned back to my fairy form.

I heard a beeping sound coming from my back pocket. Confused I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. It said, one new voicemail: Nina. Worried that something could have happened to her I pushed the button and listened to the voicemail quickly.

"_Hey baby I just wanted to tell you that yesterday went okay and I'm getting ready to leave to go out again. I hope your doing well. Love you." _The voicemail ended and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Tonight I would see her again.

With that thought in my head I flew faster to my first destination today. South Fork Montana, US.

Sprites are one of the first creatures we fairies created. They are known to live in deep woods near ponds and streams. Sprites live in communities and are responsible of taking care of all plants. For example Sprites are responsible for helping trees to shake off the winter's snow, budding leaves, bearing fruit, which they tend to snack on, turning the leaves in the autumn, and plucking the leaves away once they've lost their radiance. There are more Sprites then any other creature on earth. You can find them in all parts of the world.

Once I was deep in the forest I went on foot and searched for the Sprites. When I finally found them there were many flying around everywhere. Others were in the water and a lot of them were either up in the trees or in the ground by the flowers and grass. There were rocks pilled up on top of each other around the steam. Huge trees were scattered around behind the rocks. (**Picture on my profile). **The Sprites were all working really hard on different types of tasks that they didn't even notice me.

"Hello?" A female Sprite asked from behind me. She had a high voice that reminded me of a bell. I turned around to face the female Sprite.

Sprites are tiny, even smaller then pixies and their wings are dazzling in color. They were flower petals or grass. The Sprites are great craftsman and you can't even tell that they are wearing flower petals.

The Sprite that was in front of me was a young woman. She had magnificent large dark lavender colored wings and had a lighter shade of lavender for her dress. She had striking red hair that curled down to her shoulders and was caring a basket filled with powder.

"Hello I'm… Alex." I said deciding it would be best if I changed my name.

"Nice to meet you Alex. I'm Elisa. Why have you come to visit us?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

She looked at me hard for a few seconds before answering. "Okay but we must hurry I have lots to do." She said flying away from the rest of the Sprites. I fallowed right behind her and turned into a Sprite as well to make her feel more comfortable.

"So what is it you need to talk about Alex?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. She strangely reminded me of Nina for a second.

"I have heard rumors that a coven had exposed themselves to vampires, do you think it is true?"

"Of course it is!" she said sitting on the stem of a leaf. "The Leader's declared this a few days ago. The word has not spread to everyone but to us it has."

"Declared what?" I asked confused.

"The Leader's are going to go after this anonymous coven and bring them to Zenonia for further questioning and kill the vampires."

"When are they going to do this?"

"At the latest, a week but I'm pretty sure in a few days."

"Oh, okay."

"With autumn coming soon we have so much to do. The leaves aren't even painted yet and the flower's are giving us a hard time…" Her words were a small hum in the back of my head as I thought of something that could change everything. I had to leave. Now.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked randomly bringing my attention back to her and my surroundings.

"About what?"

"This coven that exposed themselves to the enemy."

"I don't care and they're not the enemy."

"Yes you do. Its written all over your face." She said getting up, but before she walked past me she stopped and whispered. "That coven needs to pay for what they have done. It is a mistake, the _vampires _are mistakes. But mistakes can be fixed. You just have to have the right tools." She flew away back to work with the rest of her kind, leaving me pondering her words longer then I should have.

* * *

Once I had left the forest I headed to St Maries, Idaho. But the whole trip there I kept thinking of what Elisa had said. _"…Mistakes can be fixed. You just have to have the right tools." _I didn't know what she meant by that.

I always have an interesting conversation with the tree spirits, so I decided I would visit them for a while before I went back to Forks.

All trees are the same. With the same emotions to everything and everybody but tree spirits have their own character. They were originally from a different planet but the planet slowly died out so we had to move them here to earth. They are millions of years old and only earth fairies can speak the language of the trees.

A thin layer of fog was in the air when I got to the field where the tree spirits were. (**Picture on my profile).**

_Hello. I am Alex._ I said concentrating and clearing my mind of all thought.

I waited a while until I heard a response.

_Hello._

_I came here to ask you if you know of the situation that is happening in Zenonia._

_Yes I do know._

_Can you tell me?_

_Why would you like to know?_

_For curiosity._

_There is always a story before the curiosity. What is yours?_

_I have no story._

_You are lying. _

_Please can you tell me?_

_You are not meant to know yet._

_Know what?_

_You will know when it comes._

_Well if you don't tell me I won't know!_

_You will know when it comes. _He felt him leave my body and go back into his tree. I flew away from the field and headed back into the sky.

I was frustrated and perplexed at the number of things that were running through my mind at the moment. My energy has left my body and I just wanted to go home. And I don't mean to Forks Washington with the Cullen's but back in Zenonia with Nina. I was starting to wish this all didn't happen and I would wake up in a few moments. But the moment wouldn't come. And I was becoming more and more desperate by the minute. And I had a feeling I wasn't the only one.

* * *

Let me know what you think of this chapter! I promise to get the next chapter in faster and all the links to my pictures (like places and people) are on my profile if you want to have a look.

Have a good rest of your weekend


End file.
